Atrapados bajo llave
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: se odian, se detestan, no se tolera, no pueden hablar sin insultarse, no se quieren ver ni en pintura y como si eso fuera poco estan encerradon en el mismo salon sin poder hacer nada al respecto ExB AxJ EmxR
1. Chapter 1

**El castigo.**

Estaba caminado dentro de la cafetería para sentarme en mi lugar habitual con mis amigos, acababa de salir de una reunión con el grupo de debates y solo me apetecían unos trozos de pizza y una limonada.

Soy Isabella Swan, pero me llaman bella, tengo 17 años y estudio en "Forks High School" soy la presidenta estudiantil y la líder del grupo de debates, tengo los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y odio a la gente superficial, lo cual me hizo difícil encontrar amigos en esta fábrica de barbies y muñequitos de platico. Me dirigí a mi mesa y salude a mis amigos para luego recorrer con la mirada la fabrica, mis ojos se posaron en las "ricas" dirigida por Alice Brandon, la chica me confunde, a veces se comporta como toda una superficial, se la pasa hablando de ropa con sus amigas zafrina y maría. Y ay veces que hace comentarios tontos a pesar de ser el cuarto promedio más alto del instituto, pero otras, como cuando se enoja da todos los comentarios acertados y con fiereza intelectual pero cuando vuelva a la normalidad vuelve a ser la misma muñeca de plástico, como dije es confuso.

Mis ojos pasaron a las porristas, líder, Rosalie Hale, es la chica más deseada y popular del instituto, es fría y mordaz, con una lengua afilada y lo que la diferencia de las demás porristas es que es astuta, es el quinto promedio más alto, mientras que las otras tratan de imitarle, no se deja por nadie y constantemente pelea con Emmett McCarthy, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

Y hablando de deportes, pase mi vista por "la zona deportiva" todos los equipos deportivos estaban allí, y se le dice "zona" ya que aunque todos son deportista se dividen pero cual deporte y sus integrantes entre si no se llevan muy bien que digamos. Emmett McCarthy, como ya dije el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, a pesar de ser el sexto promedio más alto se comporta como todo un idiota, siempre haciendo bromas y nunca se toma nada enserio a menos que sea un partido, lo que al parecer es lo que irrita a Rosalie, sus compañeros han tenido roces con los otros equipos y por ser el capitán se pone de su lado.

Jasper Witlock, el líder del equipo de futbol, también ha tenido roces con los otros deportistas por sus compañeros, pero más que nada a tenido enfrentamientos con Alice, verbales por supuesto, cada que cruzan una palabra terminan insultándose y parece una competencia para ver quien empieza primero ya que no pierden oportunidad para insultarse, más que nada de eses enfrentamientos es donde Alice saca la astucia que esconde, por lo general es tranquilo pero cuando explota físicamente da miedo y ya hemos presenciado intercambios nada amables entre los deportista, y nunca ha perdido un enfrentamiento aunque nunca se ha enfrentado con los lideres de los equipos directamente, al igual que los otros capitanes pelea por sus compañeros, así como Emmett tampoco ah perdido un encuentro pero siempre es con alguno de los integrantes, no se ah dado la oportunidad de un enfrentamiento entre líderes, eso sería épico cabe recalcar, más que todos tienen enfrentamientos verbales con las chicas, Emmett y Rosalie y Alice con Jasper.

Y por último el peor de todos, Edward Masen, el líder del equipo de baloncesto, vice-presidente, y tiene el mismo promedio que yo por lo cual estamos empatados en el primer promedio más alto, es arrogante y se cree el mejor, al igual que por los otros capitanes todas las chicas suspiran por él, lo define su andar despreocupado y arrogante, y una sonrisa a medio lado que cumple varias funciones, el coquetear con una chica o utilizarlo como mueca burlona y arrogante, ya me ha dirigido varias obviamente no para coquetear, el es simplemente imposible, al igual que Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper no podemos cruzar media palabra sin terminar insultándonos y dirigiéndonos comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos, simple y llanamente no nos soportábamos. Tiene el cabello rebelde y de color bronce, y ojos esmeralda, y con los músculos bien marcados, soy realista, el chico es guapo a más no poder pero su actitud borra cualquier cosa que lo pueda favorecer incluso si perfecto físico.

La campana sonó y suspire cansada mientras todos nos dirigían una última mirada a los "lideres" de cada grupo, la siguiente clase, historia, mejor conocida como la clase explosiva, el porqué, simple, todos los lideres estábamos allí y nunca sabíamos que podía pasar, un paso en falso una palabra mal dicha y podría explotar. Di un suspiro cansado y me dirigí al salón sentándome en el puesto de siempre esperando a que esta clase pasara lo más tranquila posible aunque dudo que mis plegarias sean escuchadas.

Buenos días alumnos – dijo el profesor y todos respondimos, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando una manita se lo impidió

Lo siento profesor se me hizo tarde, estaba en el baño – se excuso rápidamente Alice, el profesor la dejo pasar pero se escucho una leve risa proveniente de, adivinen quien, Jasper – algún problema – dijo altiva Alice, aquí empieza.

No para nada – respondió con sorna.

Me lo suponía _rubiecito – _ataco.

No te preocupes _enana _– contraataco

Ha! Larguirucho

Prefiero eso a tener la cabeza hueca.

Sabes, no esta tan vacía, eh estado pensando mucho últimamente

Dios! Tu, pensando – exclamo "sorprendido"

Si ya que no adivinas en que – le reto Alice.

En cómo ser un poquito menos hueca?

No, en como él la faz de la tierra puede haber una persona tan imbécil e idiota como el intento de hombre con el que estoy hablando llamado Jasper Witlock – le dijo con una sonrisa, Wow esto podría dar para largo así que mejor interfiero.

Por favor, podrían tomar sus asientos para ver la clase – pedí amablemente y aunque se retaron con la mirada Alice no dijeron nada, el profesor iba a agradecerme cuando, el idiota de Edward Masen abrió su bocota.

Si, háganle caso a su majestad – dijo

Ahora se puede saber cual demonios es tu problema – en general me consideraba una persona paciente pero a Edward no le podía un tolerar 2 palabras seguidas.

Solo digo que no hay que desobedecer a la reina del hielo – me dijo y lo quería matar.

Bueno, ya que no hay que desobedecer a la reina del hielo porque no mejor te callas y te sientas – se había parado se su asiento cuando comenzó a hablar, todos guardaban silencio incluso el profesor.

Dije que no debíamos no que no pudiésemos – dijo con esa cara de arrogante que…Agg

Pues igual cállate Cullen – le dije.

O si no que Swan – me respondió.

No me retes – le amenacé

Wow la gata saco sus garras – escuche decir a Emmett McCarthy

Y ya el idiota saco sus comentarios estúpidos, dijo rose viéndose las uñas.

Dios mío! Las barbies hablan – exclamo Emmett.

No te preocupes se te pasara la impresión, yo me pude recuperar des pues de descubrir que los orangutanes también lo hacían.

Bueno por lo menos los orangutanes tienes algo dentro, son de piel y hueso no de plástico y aire – le dijo cuando escuchamos el grito del profesor.

BASTA! – Grito – Swan, Brandon, Hale, Witlock, Masen y McCarthy, van a ir a la oficina del director y me van a esperar allí.

Pero… - íbamos a replicar pero nos interrumpió

Nada de peros AHORA! – volvió a gritar y nos apresuramos hasta la oficina del director maldiciéndonos por lo bajo unos a otros. Llegamos y esperamos a que el profesor llegara, 15 minutos después nos hizo pasar a la oficina donde el director nos miraba sorprendido.

Que hacen mis 6 mejores promedios aquí? – pregunto.

No lo aguanto más señor Meyer, viven peleando y discutiendo agrediéndose verbalmente por cualquier tontería que pasa – dijo exasperado el profesor

La culpa la tiene el rubiecito – dijo Alice enojada parándose.

Y porque se supone que es mi culpa – también se había parado, escuche un leve "aquí vamos de nuevo" del profesor y el director nos veía atentamente.

Porque si hubieras cerrado tu bocota no estaríamos aquí – dijo Alice encarándolo.

Aunque no olvidemos la intromisión de la reinita – escupió venenosamente Edward y ya me había enojado otra vez.

Solo trataba de que se calmara – dije exasperada.

No, solo tratabas de imponerte como la mejor – me dijo Edward acercándose a mi

Y tú que no te aguantaste a hacer un comentario al respecto cierto – le seguí retando.

Aunque si vamos al caso de los comentarios estúpido – bufó Rosalie.

Bueno, yo lo decía para mí, no tengo culpa de que este tan al pendiente de mi – dijo Emmett.

Ha! Ya quisiera, solo me molestaba los comentaros idiotas y fuera de lugar en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.

Como la reinita – y volvió Edward con lo mismo.

Imbécil – dije.

Reinita de hielo – contesto.

Orangután – exclamo Rosalie

Barbie – le contesto Emmett.

Bocota – exclamo Alice.

Hueca – la ataco Jasper

Lo ve – exclamo el profesor. Nosotros seguíamos insultándonos mientras el director hizo unas llamadas y no supimos que dijo, cuando termino de hacer como la sexta llamada colgó.

Siéntense – demando y aunque el director podía ser muy bueno y agradable cuando imponía su autoridad una fuerza extraña te obligaba a obedecer sin rechistar, calladitos y sentaditos comenzó a hablar – su castigo será quedar después de clases, por 2 horas en el salón del sexto piso, de una forma u otra se van a aprender a tratar – declaro – me han entendido – todos respondimos "si" y nos pidió que nos retiráramos, bueno el castigo no fue tan malo aunque me tenga que aguantar a Cullen por dos horas, pero fácilmente lo podre ignorar.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y ya era hora de la salida por lo que nos debíamos dirigir al sexto piso para cumplir con nuestro castigo, íbamos todos callado hasta llegar al piso, la verdad me pareció algo raro nadie nunca ah estado allí, era el último piso y solo estaba ese salón allí, a todos siempre nos pareció raro pero simplemente nos daba igual, pero ahora de pronto nos mandaban allí, era raro.

El piso estaba totalmente solo y le daba un aspecto extraño, tétrico, casi de película de terror, me estremecí levemente. Al entrar nos sorprendimos, era un salón bastante grande y los pupitres bastante separados entre sí, había una puerta que daba a un baño y dos refrigeradores, uno estaba repleto de comida y el otro de agua mineral y refrescos, todo era raro pero solo me santé para esperar a que pasaran las dos horas de castigo, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando había pasado 1 hora, nadie había abierto la boca pero de pronto la puerta se cerró de golpe y escuchamos como le ponían llave, nos paramos enseguida pero ya la puerta estaba cerrada y era totalmente de hierro por lo que no podíamos ver nada pero si escuchamos como le ponían llave a la puerta que daba la entrada al piso, yo estaba entrando en pánico al igual que las demás mientras los chicos gritaba maldiciones por todo lo alto y trataban de abrir a empujones la puerta, cosa imposible claro, luego de un rato en el mismo plan, y de seguro les iba a salir un morado, pararon de darle golpes a la puerta mientras que Rosalie Alice y yo estábamos en el piso temblando.

Revisen sus celulares – dijo Jasper y todos, hasta Alice, hicimos caso.

Maldición, no tengo señal – dijo Emmett.

Ni yo – dijo Alice.

Nada – dijo Edward.

Ni una mísera barrita – dijo Rosalie.

Yo tampoco – dije aunque ya sabíamos porque, la escuela tenía un dispositivo que dejaba sin señal a todo los celulares en horas de clases y el único que tenía acceso al interruptor para apagarlo era el director, aunque nunca lo hacía.

Y ahora qué? – exclamamos todos a la vez viendo el miedo, la desesperación y el enojo en cada mirada que veía.

**Esta es una nueva historia que me encantaría que leyeran y que les gustara, a mi me parece buena pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes, les gustaría que la siguiera? Dejen Reviews con su opinión.**

**Fefy**


	2. Chapter 2

Los chicos seguían dando vueltas como leones enjaulados la verdad ya me empezaban a hartar.

Qué tal si usamos la ventana – dijo Emmett, de verdad estaba desesperado

Sería buena idea… ¡SI NO ESTUVIERAMOS EN EL SEXTO PISO IMBECIL! – grito Rosalie.

Lo siento barbie pero estoy desesperado – exclamo Emmett.

Ya nos dimos cuenta, casi dejas una zanja en el piso – dijo esta.

De pronto Alice que estaba a mi lado se desplomo, no estaba inconsciente pero era como si se le dificultase respirar.

Todos lo estamos – grito Rosalie.

Nadie hacia caso mientras yo agarraba a Alice tratando de darle aire. Estaba muy ocupada, Edward maldiciendo Jasper caminando de un lado a otro y Emmett peleando con Rosalie.

No me grites – seguía Emmett.

CALLENSE AMBOS! – grite furiosa vi que Edward ya me iba a decir algo y lo corte – tu también cállate Masen, si no estuvieran en su propio mundo insultándose unos a otros se darían cuenta de lo que tengo en mis brazos – todos alzaron las cejas y me vieron los brazos donde estaba Alice tratando de respirar, todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

Mi… mi…bol…bolso – dijo bajito.

Pásenme su bolso – nadie se movió – MALDITA SEA PASENME EL MALDITO BOLSO – grite y allí reaccionaron, para mi sorpresa fue Jasper quien lo trajo, revise como loca y allí había un inhalador, se lo puse en los labios y apreté, empezó a respirar algo normal así que lo hice otra vez, esta vez respiro completamente normal, Jasper se levanto y se fue a la esquina más alejada del salón – estas bien – pregunte

Si… gracias, cuando entro en pánico me dan esos ataques – dijo sonrojada mientras agachaba la cabeza.

No te preocupes, acuéstate y respira profundo – ella me hizo caso y se acostó en el piso, me levante y fui a un lado de Edward. Ya dije que era realista, podría ser un patán y un imbécil, pero era uno de los más astutos.

Ahora que podemos hacer – dije a su lado, se sobresalto un poco

No podemos hacer nada – dijo y yo suspire – hoy es viernes y ya cerraron el colegio, no lo abren hasta el lunes por la mañana, tendremos que quedarnos aquí

QUE! - exclamo Rosalie que lo había escuchado – no nos podemos quedar aquí – dijo.

Estamos abiertos a sugerencias – le dijo Emmett cortante.

Tan malo no puede ser – dijo Jasper y Rosalie lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

El tiene razón – dije – tenemos baño, agua y comida, hay suficiente suelo para acostarnos solo serian 2 días, pareciera que fue hecho a… – me quede callada y el recuerdo me vino a la mente

"_Su castigo será quedar después de clases, por 2 horas en el salón del sexto piso, de una forma u otra se van a aprender a tratar – declaro – me han entendido"_

Que pasa porque callaste – dijo Alice que era la que se dio cuenta.

El director – dije y me miraron interrogante – de una u otra forma se van a aprender a tratar – repetí y vi la comprensión en todas las miradas.

Este es el verdadero castigo – dijo Edward.

Me temo que sí, todo fue planeado – dije.

Ese… me las va a pagar – despotricaba Rosalie – se cree que porque es el director puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, pero no señor, está muy equivocado, tiene suerte de que este encerrada o lo iría directamente a matar sin compasión alguna, pero cuando salga me va a oír… - y hubiese seguido hablando si no fuera porque tropezó, pero no le paso nada ya que Emmett que estaba cerca fue rápido y la atajo – suéltame orangután – dijo.

Unas gracias estarían bien – dijo Emmett

Cuando me sueltes – Emmett la soltó – gracias – dijo de mal humor alisándose la falda.

Qué hora es – pregunte y Jasper contesto.

Va a ser las 7 – dijo.

Demonios se me olvido la cita con Kate – dijo Edward, y no sé porque me enoje.

Dudo que haya algo que puedas hacer – dije y me di la vuelta, no sé porque estaba actuando así.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie hablaba, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones, Jasper estaba recostado en una de las esquinas Emmett apoyado en la pared, Edward sentado en el piso con la cabeza hacia atrás pegada a la pared, Rosalie está sentada en un pupitre y Alice y yo acostadas en el suelo.

Tengo hambre – dijo Emmett

En la nevera ay comida, ve a ver que hay – dijo Rosalie con voz neutral, Emmett fue a ver en la nevera.

Quien quiere una manzana – dijo Emmett.

Yo – dijo Alice, Emmett tiro la manzana hacia atrás sin fijarse, todos creímos que le iba a pegar en la cara pero para sorpresa de todos con un simple movimiento había atajado la manzana.

Como… - empecé a decir.

Tengo buenos reflejos – dijo simplemente mientras mordía la manzana. Me volví a girar a Edward y vi que aun estaba en la misma posición, se veía pensativo, tan sereno, con los labios entreabiertos…_ que te pasa Isabella estás loca deja de pensar así _me grito mi cerebro y sacudí la cabeza.

Que mas hay en la nevera – pregunto rose amablemente, era la primera vez que la oía usar ese tono – Emmett – el abrió los ojos sorprendido – que? – pregunto al ver su mirada, el estaba con un hombro en la pared soportando su peso con los tobillos cruzados y la manzana en la boca.

No me dijiste orangután – le dijo y ella se encogió de hombros.

Qué? Acaso te gustan los orangutanes? – dijo burlona pero no como antes, ahora su comentario no se veía con ánimo de ofender.

No, prefiero los osos – dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver unos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver aniñado.

Está bien oso, que mas hay en la nevera – dijo Rosalie, el sonrió y volvió a ir a la nevera.

Básicamente frutas, peras, manzanas, uvas, naranjas, y mandarinas, oh también hay fresas – ella pensó un segundo.

Me pasas una mandarina – pregunto, y él se la paso.

Emmett, por favor me darías unas fresas – pedí amablemente con una sonrisa y él me paso unas 12 fresas. Volví a ver a Edward y ahora tenía los ojos cerrados pero la misma posición, que estaría pensado? Me levante y me dirigí hacia él y me senté – quieres – dije y el abrió los ojos lentamente viéndome ofrecerle una fresa.

Como se que no está envenenada – dijo obvio en broma.

Porque mis venenos los deje en mi habitación – le seguí la corriente.

Qué bueno – suspiro como si de verdad estuviera aliviado – gracias – y tomo una fresa, llevándosela a los labios y mordiéndola lentamente _Isabella que te pasa despierta es Edward Masen_ me seguía regañando mi cerebro – que? – por dios se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijo.

No, nada – dije rápido y nerviosa, y aparte la vista aunque sentí mi cara arder _genial, desde cuando Masen te pone nerviosa?_

Te das cuenta de que han pasado 5 minutos y aun no nos hemos insultado – dijo calmado y yo sonreí.

Si – conteste – es extraño – dijimos los dos a la vez y reinos bajito.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, jamás pensé que algo así pudiera pasar, tal vez no era tan malo.

Isabella – dijo, y aunque odiaba mi nombre completo, me gustaba como se oía en sus labios – porque me odias – esa pregunta me dejó helada, porque lo odiaba?

**Alice POV**

Aun estaba acostada en el suelo respirando profundo, comiendo una manzana y aun esto no me parecía real, me sentía extraño, bella me había tomado en sus brazos y se había preocupado por mí, se sentía bien que se preocuparan por ti. A veces odio mi disfraz de tonta que uso, y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, me gusta pelear con Jasper ya que puedo sacar algo de mi inteligencia con mis comentarios sarcásticos.

Mis padres nunca están en casa, soy hija única y ni siquiera primos tengo, desde que tengo memoria eh pasado las noches sola en mi cuarto, odio la oscuridad porque me hace sentir aun mas sola.

Y como si lo hubiera pedido la maldita luz se fue, me pare de golpe y grite aunque me maree por el repentino movimiento, miraba a todos lados pero no veía a nadie, me sentía otra vez totalmente sola, odio esa sensación, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, comencé a correr a algún lugar pero es como si me encontrara en la nada.

Alice – escuche que me llamaban – Alice despierta – que despierte? Es un sueño – despierta – quiero pero no puedo, que alguien me ayude, un sollozo escapa de mis labios, pero comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, frente a mi esta Jasper y se ve preocupado, las lagrimas de verdad salían de mis ojos – estas bien – pregunto y yo solo pude asentir, el se estaba volteando para irse de nuevo y como si hubiera sido una visión se fue la luz . Se escucharon los gritos de las muchachas, y sin querer alargue la mano rápidamente y tome la de Jasper, una corriente eléctrica y una sensación de paz me invadió, todo rápidamente, lo hale pero como obviamente es más fuerte que yo lo que hice fue alzarme y acurrucarme en su pecho abrazándolo por la cintura.

No me dejes – dije bajito – por favor – al principio se había quedado estático pero luego me envolvió en sus brazos y me sentí completa, no sabía que me pasaba pero se me hacía de lo más normal, como si siempre hubiese tenido que ser así.

Poco a poco me fui dejando llevar por la inconsciencia, pronto empecé a soñar, hace tanto que no soñaba, o eran pesadilla o simplemente me quedaba en blanco, pero este sueño fue maravilloso. Estaba en un jardín lleno de margaritas por todos lados, yo usaba un vestido blanco y corría por todo el jardín, de pronto alguien me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, no me asuste, por inercia envolví mis brazos en su cintura y alcé la vista pero el sol me daba de frente y solo pude ver su sonrisa, y me quede cautivada por esta.

**Rosalie POV**

Genial se fue la luz – bufé es que acaso esto podría ser peor?.

Que pasó Ross, no te gusta la oscuridad – dijo burlón Emmett le encantaba sacarme de mis casillas.

No oso – use su nuevo apodo aunque no le parecía molestar – no me gusta.

A mí tampoco – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como lo sé, fácil, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para verlo y un olor a hombre y canela me lleno las fosas nasales, olía exquisito, de pronto sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, no sé que me pasaba.

Acaso temes a que venga el coco – dije burlona también. El rio con migo y al escucharlo un estremecimiento me recorrió.

Que paso Ross, porque te quedaste callada – pregunto, yo no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de reír.

Sabes, prefiero estar así – dije ignorando su pregunta.

Callada? – cuestiono él.

No tontito – dije aunque sonó más cariñosa de lo que hubiera querido – sin pelearme contigo.

Si – suspiro – ya se había transformado en trabajo de tiempo completo – dijo y yo reí bajito – tienes linda risa – dijo de pronto y me sentí ruborizar.

Entonces qué dices, empezamos de nuevo – le dije sonriendo.

Hola me llamo Emmett McCarthy – dijo y extendió la mano, yo volví a reír y casi me podía imaginar sus hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Rosalie Hale – le seguí el juego y cuando tome su mano todo se silencio y el tiempo se detuvo, se sentía bien tener su gran mano cubriendo la mía pequeña. Tal vez esto no fuera tan malo después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba dando vueltas en el piso sin poderme dormir después de esa pregunta que me hizo Edward. Porque lo odio? Nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso simplemente me dedicaba a odiarlo y la razón nunca me lo pregunte, era todo tan confuso y con la mente llena de esos pensamientos me hundí en un sueño intranquilo

Unos rayos de luz traspasaron mis parpados haciendo que abriera lentamente mis ojos y viera que todos aun estaban dormidos para mi sorpresa Alice estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Jasper, y Rosalie apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett, Edward estaba contra la pared en una posición que me pareció muy incómoda. Inconscientemente me pare y me dirigí hacia él y delicadamente acomode su postura y lo acosté en el piso, cuando sentí como su mano apretaba la mía pensé que se había despertado pero aun dormía y sorprendentemente no quería quitar mi mano de la suya pero esto hizo que su pregunta volviera a llegar a mi cabeza y comencé a recordar mi primer año aquí hace casi dos de eso.

**Flash back**

Era mi primer día en el instituto y yo era como la "novedad" todos hablaban de mi y la mayoría no se me acercaba hasta que una chica me hablo.

Hola soy Jessica que tal – dijo muy alegre

Soy bella – dije y ella me sonrió

Después de ese instante no se me separo para nada hasta la hora del almuerzo que nos dirigíamos a la cafetería sentí la sensación de ser observada y al voltear vi a un ángel, cabellos broncíneos desordenados, ojos color verde con un brillo irreal, piel pálida y cuerpo celestial y nuestras miradas se conectaron, no había nada alrededor de nosotros solo nuestras miradas.

**Fin del Flash back**

Como pasamos de eso a esto? Me pregunte varias veces, y me puse a analizar todo lo que paso, desde ese instante algo cambio, Jessica, si me ponía a analizarla ya no me miraba igual había algo en ellos que había cambiado y después hubo esa conversación

**Flash back**

Estábamos en una mesa para comer mientras yo veía a Edward.

No te hagas ilusiones – dijo de repente.

Qué? – dije ida.

Edward, no te hagas ilusiones con el – dijo.

No me hago ilusiones pero parece buen tipo – dijo encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia.

No es un buen tipo – dijo y algo brillo en sus ojos – el simplemente juega con las chicas, salen un par de veces y luego las bota como si no valieran nada – yo no lo podía creer solo pude escuchar todo lo que decía – busca a las chicas solo para acostarse con ellas y a veces hasta las niega, siempre está con alguna diferente, y de seguro como eres "carne fresca" como él llama a las chicas, vendrá por ti pero a lo máximo duraría 3 días – dijo y en mi creció una desilusión muy grande de pensar en él como ella me lo había descrito, luego esa desilusión se fue convirtiendo en enojo, que se creía para tratar a las chicas así.

**Fin de Flash back**

Desde ese instante lo odie, unos días después se me acerco a presentarse pero yo le dije que él me importaba un comino y que se podía ir por donde vino, el me miro sorprendido ya que casi se lo había gritada pero luego me respondió que parecía niña chiquita armando un berrinchito, y si en este momento lo veía en perspectiva ya sus ojos no tenían ese brillo irreal que me había cautivado en un primer momento, luego de allí fue que comenzó nuestra batalla interminable, después de esa charla con Jesica odiaba a Edward Masen y ahora que me fijaba cada vez que me peleaba con él en Jesica una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y suspiraba como si hubiese hecho un trabajo bien hecho.

Me di cuenta muy a mi pesar de que aun después de esa conversación y aunque veía a Edward a diario el nunca fue lo que Jesica me dijo pero aun así lo veía como tal, pero también me di cuenta de que cada vez que estaba con una chica mi odio crecía aunque a veces también iba dirigido a la chica.

Ya me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y no hallar las respuestas que deseaba, tal vez porque eran mis problemas y bien es dicho que cuando se trata de uno mismo uno se pone más ciego ante lo obvio, pero con quien podría discutir esto sin volverme loca a lo que termina el fin de semana, y si hablara con Edward la primera parte? Sobre Jesica, tal vez el entendiera y me iluminara, no tenia por que saber que cada una de sus novias me hacia odiarlo.

Me volteé a verlo y todos los pensamientos abandonaron mi cabeza se veía tan sereno y tranquilo, ni una arruga cruzaba su frente y sus labios entre abiertos hicieron que una sensación desconocida para mí se alojara en mi estomago, y por un impulso pase mis dedo por todo su rostro delineándolo cuidadosa mente, ya me empezaba a sentir extrañamente mareada por lo que deje de hacerlo y con cuidado me levante y separe nuestras manos sin prestarle atención al vacio que sentí de repente, fui a la nevera y saque unas uvas, me dirigí a uno de los pupitres y me puse a comer

**Alice POV**

Me sentía bien donde estaba pero la luz me empezaba a molestar así que poco a poco abrí los ojos y respire profundamente cuando un olor delicioso me inundo, era dulzón como la miel pero había el inconfundible olor a hombre y esa combinación hizo que me latiera rápido el corazón, abrí los ojos para encontrarme el rostro sereno de Jasper, primero me sorprendí abriendo mucho los ojos pero después sin razón aparente una sonrisa estúpida se me estampo en el rostro y volví a inhalar ese olor tan delicioso

Y aunque no quería separarme tenía hambre así que lentamente me fui alejando sintiéndome extraña de nuevo y si no fuera porque vi a bella con la mirada perdido y comiendo uvas hubiese corrido de nuevo a los brazos de Jasper que extrañamente me hacían sentir bien y en paz, me dirigí hacia ella y le toque el hombro sobresaltándola.

Lo siento – dije

No te preocupes, estaba distraída – dijo sonriéndome y por fin sentí que me dirigían una sonrisa sincera a lo que respondí sin dudad con otra

Me das unas –dije señalando las uvas.

Claro, agarra si quieres – me las ofreció y yo tome algunas.

Y en que pensabas – pregunté

Cosas – dijo simplemente y cuando estaba otra vez con la mirada perdida volvió a hablar – porque odias a Jasper – pregunto de pronto y eso me tomo fuera de base.

Yo – me quede pensando un rato y sorprendida dije – no sé

Yo tampoco – dijo y la mire extrañado

No sabes porque odias a Jasper? – dije y ella rio bajito.

No, no a él – dijo.

Entonces a quien? – pregunte intrigada. Y ella dirigió su mirada a Edward que aun dormía.

Me lo preguntó, y no supe que decir – se giro a mirarme . Que le responderías a Jasper si te lo llega a preguntar – me pregunto.

Ahora que tú me lo preguntaste, no sé qué decir – dije sincera y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos – desde que lo vi siempre me sentí rara – comencé

No tienes que decirme nada si no quiere – me dijo.

No te preocupes, sabes – le dije – no sé porque pero me siento bien hablando contigo – le dije de verdad – y por Jasper, nunca supe que porque, y viéndolo ahora no tengo una respuesta concreta, creo que simplemente comenzamos mal - dije mirándola.

Tan mal que no pueden cruzar 3 palabras sin insultarse – dé dijo sorprendida y yo reí.

Creo que no tanto pero creo que si alguien no te cae bien a un principio, buscas defectos incluso que no tienen para justificar tu odio – y ella se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos.

Cuando lo conocí fue un simple altercado, creo que se burlo de mi estatura y yo insulte su cabello y cada que nos veíamos buscábamos que ofender acerca del otro y así esa antipatía creció y cada vez que veía su andar sereno o su sonrisa me sentía rara y me enojaba mas conmigo misma que con él pero es más fácil culparlo a él de lo contrariada que me sentía y entre mi confusión termine por no saber que sentir, y todo por un mal comienzo.

Ahora siendo objetiva creo que nunca lo eh odiado, pero porque nos tratábamos así, y porque ahora me dolía el hecho de pensar que el si me odiara, me sentía muy confundida en ese momento

Buenos días – se escucho a nuestra espalda.

Oh, hola Rosalie – dijo bella

Díganme rose – nos sonrió.

Ok – le sonreímos también.

Son las únicas despiertas – pregunto y nosotras asentimos – estos sí que duermen no entiendo de dónde sacan tanta flojera – nosotras reímos.

Te noto mas… - dije yo

Sonriente – finalizo bella

Me siento bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Y se podría saber porque – dije animada.

No seas metiche – me dijo bella y todas reímos.

Nunca me imagine esto – dijo rose

Qué? – preguntamos bella y yo a la vez

Estar así, riendo con ustedes – alcé una ceja – no me malinterpreten, solo que pensaba que no les caía muy bien – dijo

Pensaba que nos creías… poca cosa – dijo bella.

A veces piensan que soy muy fría, pero no soy así – dijo rose

Ya lo vemos, eres hasta divertida – dije

Jajá que graciosa – dijo rose.

Bueno ya, ahora sí, porque estas tan feliz – dije yo.

Creo que es porque arregle las cosas con Emmett ayer – dijo y sus mejillas se colorearon

Y porque eso te pone tan feliz – pregunto inquisitivamente bella y la cara de rose cambio.

Eso es exactamente lo que me pregunto yo – dijo rose y dio un suspiro

Así seguimos hablando durante una hora y media de cualquier cosa, nos conocimos mas, ellas me contaron algunas de sus cosas y yo de las mías, se podría decir que nos habíamos vuelto amigas y eso nos sorprendió.

Y porque estas con esas niñas mimadas – pregunto bella

Si, por eso la mayoría piensa que eres igual a ellas – dijo rose.

La verdad es que sentí que era donde mejor encajaba, por eso me comportaba tontamente a veces – dije.

Muchas veces me confundías – me dijo bella y yo la mire interrogante – mira, eres totalmente contradictoria, te comportas como tonta pero eres una de los mejores promedios del colegio, decías cosas incoherentes pero al pelear con Jasper usabas una astucia increíble – me dijo

Parece que no lo pude esconder tan bien después de todo – dije – aunque tienen suerte de tener amigas.

De que hablas? Victoria y Lauren no son amigas se que solo se la pasan conmigo por la popularidad y que de seguro hablan pestes de mi a mis espaldas – dijo rose.

Y lo dices tan tranquila? – pregunte

Siempre lo supe, pero creo que debe ser así, nunca encontré una amiga de verdad así que me conforme con una que por lo menos actuaran como tal me hacía sentir menos sola – dijo

Lo siento – dijo bella.

No tienes porque, además que me dices tú, tú tienes a… Jesica, cierto – dijo rose y bella hizo una mueca.

Ya no estoy tan segura de que sea tan amiga mía como dice. Pero saben que – nos dijo – me encantaría que ustedes lo fueran – las dos sonreímos.

Mucho gusto, Alice Brandon – dije extendiendo la mano y rose soltó una carcajada – que?

Fue lo que hizo Emmett cuando arreglamos las cosas – dijo y se sonrojo – Rosalie Hale – extendió su mano.

Bella Swan – unimos nuestras manos y de verdad sentí que era una amistad sincera y que sin duda iba durar.

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

Isabella – la llame – porque me odias? – la pregunta me salió de lo más profundo siempre me lo pregunté, desde un principio pareció odiarme, sin cruzar media palabra ya le caía mal y siempre me pregunte porque, luego esa actitud altanera cuando yo estaba, y esa dulzura con la que se comportaba cuando pensaba que no la veía, muy en el fondo me dolía sin razón aparente que solo a mi me tratara de esa forma, pero porque? Me sumergí tanto en esos pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no me había respondido, mi mente vagaba por la primera vez que la había visto hace 2 años.

**Flashback **

Era primer día de clases y de lo único que se hablaba era de la chica nueva esto, la chica nueva lo otro, a me empezaba a cansar de tanto oír de ella y lo peor era que siempre me vinculaban con ella con comentarios como "Masen de seguro se queda con ella" "seguro que Edward le mueve el piso" "terminaran siendo pareja?" sin siquiera conocerla ya me emparejaban con ella y eso no era precisamente agradable hasta que la vi. Se veía frágil y perdida, como una oveja ante los lobos, un instinto protector que no sabía que tenia se disparo al verla tan inocente, hermosa era una palabra que le quedaba muy corta, con su cabello caoba entre liso y ondulado hasta la cintura enmarcaba una cara de ángel, su piel tan blanca como la mía, sus mejillas estaban rojas dándole un aspecto dulce, labios carnosos y unos ojos color chocolate que parecían una ventana a su alma. Era algo bajita y no era muy voluptuosa pero a mis ojos era simplemente perfecta.

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día la admiraba en silencio hasta que me fui a presentar, lo que no esperaba era que ese ángel se transformara en el mismísimo diablo en cuanto en cuanto le hablara, y nunca supe porque me había tratado así, era como si guardara un odio oculto hacia mí y hoy me di cuenta de que tal vez este tan oculto que ni ella misma sepa porque me odia y eso me daba una extraña sensación de esperanza por llevarme mejor con ella, la quería conocer de verdad pero solo lo podría hacer si ella me permitía entrar.

Con esos pensamientos me fui sumergiendo poco a poco en un sueño profundo aunque sabía que al despertar probablemente me dolería el cuello por mi posición no me importo.

**Jasper POV**

Me sentía de lo más extraño y confundido, en cuanto vi a Alice en los brazos de bella tratando de respirar un temor que nunca había sentido antes me golpeo tan fuerte que me quede en shock hasta que bella nos grito para sacarnos de este, como loco busque el maldito bolso hasta que lo encontré y al levantarlo una esencia a lilas me dejo medio segundo aturdido pero no lo suficiente para no acordarme de Alice así que lo más rápido que pude se lo di a bella, y al ver que Alice respiraba de nuevo con normalidad y alivio inmenso hizo que mis piernas temblaran por lo que me necesitaba sentar un buen rato. Nos dimos cuenta de que el verdadero castigo era estar atrapados por un plan del director por que nos lleváramos mejor y Rosalie casi se cae por despotricar contra este aunque para sorpresa Emmett fue el que evito la caída, la verdad ya se hacía tarde y hoy ya esa viernes lo que significaba un fin de semana aquí atrapados hasta que abrieran el colegio, esto se ponía cada vez mejor – nótese el sarcasmo.

Después de un rato de vagar en mis pensamientos sin querer mis ojos fueron hacia Alice, aun en el suelo con la diferencia que ahora parecía estar durmiendo, parecía un ángel, y su figura la de una diosa, observaba como su pecho ascendía y descendía mientras respiraba acompasadamente _Jasper deja de ser tan cochino por dios, esa niña te odia_, por extraño que parezca la certeza de que me odiaba hizo que sintiera una punzada en el pecho, algo extraño ya que siempre lo eh sabido, de pronto Alice se comento a mover inquieta y pensé que tenía otro ataque por lo que ese extraño pánico volvió y casi vuelo a su lado pero parecía tener una pesadilla.

No…. No – repetía bajito – alguien… por favor – se me empequeñeció el corazón cuando lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas – no quiero estar sola – otro pinchazo en mi corazón – no.

Alice – la comencé a llamar suavecito mientras ella se seguía removiendo – Alice despierta – le seguía repitiendo – despierta – _que alguien me ayude _escuche que decía, de pronto se dejo de mover y abrió lentamente sus ojos, esa imagen me corto la respiración, Alice sonrojada con las mejillas empapadas y sus ojitos rojos, y me miraba como si viera al sol – estas bien – pregunte y ella asintió, me sentía demasiado confundido en ese momento así que me di la vuelta para irme pero en ese momento se fue la luz y sentí una manita agarrando fuertemente la mía y me tense, al parecer me iba a halar pero por la obvia diferencia de peso y fuerza solo se impulsó hasta estamparse contra mi pecho y enrollar sus manos en mi cintura, oí el grito de las demás chicas pero en estos momentos me encontraba paralizado

No me dejes – dijo bajito con voz temblorosa – por favor – y con esas palabras me relaje por completo y en un acto inconsciente la envolví con mis brazos y una extraña oleada de de paz invadió hasta la ultima partícula de mi ser y así me quede dormido aunque no sin escuchar – gracias – seguido de un suspiro, pensé que estaba consiente pero estaba dormida, en mis brazos, y contra todo pronóstico se sentía tan bien que no me quería separar por nada del mundo y ese pensamiento me confundió y aturdió aun más de lo que ya estaba.

**Emmett POV**

Escuche el grito de la barbie por lo que me acerque para molestarla un rato, aunque se ha estado portando bien últimamente, por lo menos para saber que le pasaba, sabía que era la que menos feliz estaba con todo esto del encierro, y no me puedo imaginar que le iría a hacer al director Meyer si se le llegara a cruzar frente a ella, pobre hombre

Genial se fue la luz – la escuche bufar molesta.

Que paso Ross, no te gusta la oscuridad – le dije en tono burlón aunque no era una invitación a guerra como antes.

No oso, no me gusta – escucharla llamarme así se sintió extraño, la verdad me gustaba mi nuevo apodo

A mí tampoco – dije encogiéndome de hombros aunque dudo que me haya visto aunque yo se la veía a ella, de pronto la sentí inhalar llenado sus pulmones de algo, y yo me quede algo hipnotizado por cómo se ajusto su camisa, cuando alcé mi vista tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero como si se diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo malos su sonrisa se encogió aunque no despareció por completo y negó levemente con la cabeza

Acaso temes a que venga el coco – dijo burlona usando el mismo tono burlón conmigo y ambos reímos por lo que dijo, esta era una cara que no conocía de Rosalie y de verdad me gustaba, yo aun reía bajito cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba callada y tenía la cara como embelesada.

Que paso Ross, porque te quedaste callada – pregunté y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dejado de reír sacudió la cabeza enviándome una fragancia a manzana que me dejo extrañamente atontado por un buen rato.

Sabes, prefiero estar así – dijo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta que le había echo momentos atrás, la mire extrañado ya que no entendía su comentario.

Callada? – pregunte entre divertido y extrañado

No tontito – dijo y su voz sonó tan suave y cariñosa que me estremecí de escucharla solamente, de verdad me gustaba esta parte de Rosalie – sin pelearme contigo.

Si – suspire – ya se había transformado en trabajo de tiempo completo – dije y ella soltó la más hermosa risa que había escuchado, me quede embelesado escuchándola, ahora mi me empezaba a asustar seriamente, de cuando a acá sueno tan cursi? – Tienes linda risa – dije de pronto sin ser consciente de lo que decía y aun n la obscuridad pude notar un ligero cambio en sus mejillas y desee que llegara la luz solo para observarla ruborizada ya que jamás lo había echo.

Entonces qué dices, empezamos de nuevo – me dijo regalándome una sonría.

Hola me llamo Emmett McCarthy – dije y extendí la mano haciéndola volver a reír, se me haría muy fácil acostumbrarme a esa risa, yo también sonreí.

Rosalie Hale – me siguió la corriente colocando su mano en la mía y una descarga eléctrica viajo por todo mi cuerpo y ya no sentía nada aparte de mi mano cubriendo la suya, aun estaba aturdido y solo una pregunta coherente se me paso por la cabeza, que me pasa con Rosalie Hale?

**Edward POV**

Sentía que me movían cuidadosamente de la posición en que me encontraba y me pusieron mas cómodo, yo por mi parte me negaba a abrir los ojos por nada del mundo, luego sentí algo suave y cálido cerca de mi mano e inocentemente lo apreté con mi mano, se sentía tan bien que me llevo al borde de la inconsciencia nuevamente pero aun una parte de mi cerebro que se negaba a desconectarse seguía apretando esa cosita pequeña suave y cálida.

De pronto sentí que la cosita que tenía en la mano me devolvía el apretó casi imperceptible, _casi, _luego algo comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en el dorso de mi mano que hacía que estremecimientos demasiado leves para que los percibiera otra persona a parte de mi empezaran a invadir mi espina dorsal, sentí que algo tan suave como una pluma delineaba mi rostro haciéndome relajar por completo y un aroma a fresas y Fresia, termino de aturdirme, me negada a abrir los ojos por miedo a que solo fuera un producto de mi imaginación y no quería que esta sensación de bienestar se fuera tan pronto. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia total, cada vez sentía menos pero no me paso de ser percibido un extraño vacio que me invadió al no sentir nada, ahora si quería despertar pero la inconsciencia que ya había ganado bastante terreno me gano y volví a caer en un profundo sueño 

**Jasper POV**

Comencé a despertar cuando unos cuantos rayos de sol me pegara en los ojos, extrañamente me sentí raro, frio, no como me había dormido ayer y allí me di cuenta de que no tenía a Alice entre mis brazos una desesperación repentina hizo que volteara a todos lados buscándola y la encontré con Rosalie y bella riendo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida era un cuadro extraño de ver pero agradable a la vista, y pienso que encajaba mas con ellas que con las niñitas mimadas con quienes se la pasa, _ahora veo con quien encaja más? Qué te pasa Jasper? _Negué con la cabeza y me estire para estirarme un poco.

Buenos días – dijeron las 3 a la vez con una sonrisa radiante, al parecer amanecieron muy bien hoy.

Buenos días – dije aun adormilado.

Fresas, uvas o manzana – pregunto Rosalie.

Eh… manzana? – de cuando acá tan amables?

Cubos grandes o medianos – dijo bella.

Ah? – pregunte aun desorientado, y no era para menos aun no me despierto del todo y pareciera que aun estuviese soñando – Medianos? – de acuerdo todas las respuestas suenan como preguntas pero como hago.

Toma – esta vez fue Alice que venía con una taza en sus manos de lo que parecía manzana en cubos – que lo disfrutes – me dijo con una sonrisa que me tejo mas atontado aun.

No tiene ningún veneno o laxante cierto – pregunté ya algo asustado

De adonde lo sacaríamos – dijo Alice colocando sus manos en sus caderas pose que decía que estaba enojada pero la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro disipaba cualquier gesto de enojo.

Está bien – aun dudoso me senté en uno de los pupitres y comencé a comer cuando vi que ahora se levantaban Emmett y Edward casi a la vez.

Buenos días – las chicas repitieron el mismo proceso y vi la cara que de seguro había tenido yo cuando me hablaron así, vi que me volteaban a ver y yo me encogí de hombros mientras metía otro pedazo de manzana en la boca. Edward pidió fresas y Emmett uvas y comenzaron a comer también cuando los 3 terminamos simplemente nos quedamos así.

Ahora que se supone que hacemos – dijo Emmett.

Shhhhh – escuchamos a las chicas que parecían muy concentradas pensando en algo.

Pero estoy aburrido – se quejo como niño chiquito.

Jueguen a las vencidas, luchas, que se yo solo no hagan ruido – dijo Rosalie

Y sin quebrar nada – dijo esta vez bella.

Un momento – dijo Alice y fue al baño y luego salió – si, si pueden jugar a las luchas.

Que fuiste a hacer – preguntó Rosalie.

A ver si había botiquín de primeros auxilios – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Por dios ni que fuéramos tan salvajes. – se quejo Edward.

Nunca dijimos eso – dijeron las 3 inocentes.

Que sería lo máximo que podríamos hacer? – cuestione y me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

Puede que este salón sea muy grande pero si mal no recuerdo – empezó bella a enumerar con los dedos – son los deportistas capitanes, todos miden mas de 1,80m, obviamente músculos no les faltan – me di cuenta de que por como 2 segundos bella poso su ojos en Edward y enseguida se ruborizo, al igual que Rosalie con Emmett, y para casi caerse para atrás Alice me estaba mirando y juro que parecía escanearme – sigo o ya tienen suficiente.

Está bien, ustedes ganan – dijo Emmett – quien va conmigo primero – de verdad les pensaba tomar la palabra? Al pareces sí.

Yo voy – dijo Edward, así que movieron los pupitres a los lados y yo me aleje para que no me golpearan por equivocación y puse a las chicas detrás de mí.

Esto será épico – escuche como decían y reían las chicas.

Porque lo dicen – pregunte, al parecer no esperaban que hubiera escuchado.

Todos saben que más de una vez ustedes han tenido que dar la cara por alguien de su equipo enfrentándose al del otro – comenzó Rosalie.

Y nunca han perdido 1 sola pelea – continuó Alice y yo asentí dándole la razón.

Pero nunca se han enfrentado entre "lideres" – viéndolo así tal vez tienen razón, tomando en cuenta que ninguno ah perdido 1 sola vez y que siempre que peleamos no nos he visto ni un raspón esto se iba a poner interesante.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

Al parecer nos tomaron la palabra e iban a pelear solo para pasar el rato, quien entiende a los hombres? Nadie solo ellos, un extraño apretujón en mi estomago se hizo presente cuando Edward dijo que quería pelear primero y aunque sabía lo bueno que era un extraño sentimiento de terror me invadió.

No sería más divertido los 3 a la vez? – la quijada de rose Alice y la mía tocaron el piso en cuanto Jasper soltó aquello.

Genial todos contra todos – dijo emocionado Emmett.

Podría ser interesante – dijo calmado Edward, cualquiera que estuviera en la posición de alguno de ellos ya se hubiera hecho en los pantalones ya que solo hacía falta mencionar a alguno de ellos para que salieran corriendo, pero 2?

Jasper se unió con ellos en el centro del salón quedando los 3 en triangulo y casi inconscientemente las 3 nos tomábamos de las manos, desde cuando me preocupo por Edward?

De p0ronte sin previo aviso o como si fuera una señal secreta los puños comenzaron a volar mientras se movían por todo el salón, Emmett lanzo un golpe a Edward y yo di un salto y un gritito aunque él hábilmente lo esquivó agachándose, luego este se fue contra Jasper que se aparto de su puño tan solo unos centímetros, sentí que apretaban el agarre de nuestras manos, luego Jasper y Emmett lanzaron golpes entre sí esquivándolos limpiamente todos y ya estaba empezando a pensar que el nerviosismo que ellos no tenían lo absorbíamos nosotras, luego fueron Jasper y Edward quienes hicieron lo mismo, cuando se metió Emmett, y se aparto Jasper, luego Edward esquivo otro golpe, y así iban esquivando y golpeando, ya llevaban una hora y los condenados ni cansados parecían, pero luego como planeándolo 3 se golpearon a la vez y sonó como si dos piedras colisionaran, yo salte de mi lugar casi como un resorte ya que al parecer querían seguir y dudaba que mis nervios lo aguantaran mucho mas.

Mala idea mala idea – repetí incansablemente cuando los 3 chicos voltearon a vernos extrañados como s lo que acabaran de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Buen derechazo – elogio Jasper a Edward mientras que se que se veía una pequeña grieta a lado de su ojo izquierdo.

La de Emmett no está nada mal – solté un gritito ahogado cuando le vi el labio abierto.

El de Jasper tampoco se queda atrás – dijo Emmett riéndose y pude notar la herida en su ceja

Ustedes están locos – dijo Rosalie.

Porque? – pregunto Emmett y por la cara que tenían de verdad no lo sabían.

Simplemente o están locos o son estúpidos – dije – Alice ve por el botiquín.

De verdad estúpidos – dijo con reprobación antes de ir al baño.

Pero que hicimos – pregunto Edward.

Masen, cállate y siéntate – dije señalando una silla.

Lo mismo Emmett – dijo Rosalie severa.

Pero que hicimos? – seguían confundidos.

. – dije lentamente.

Y si no? – dijo Jasper.

Los dejamos sin hijos – se escucho la vocecita de Alice detrás de ellos.

Ha! Me gustaría verte intentándolo – dijo Jasper.

No me retes chiquito – dijo con falsa inocencia – siéntate – dijo esta vez con voz dura que lo hizo retroceder, quien lo diría, es como si el ratón dominara al león.

Alice dame algodón y alcohol – dije u ella me los paso – ven acá Masen – dije acercando una silla a mí, el dudoso se acerco y se sentó, vi que los demás hacían lo mismo mientras nosotros echábamos alcohol en los algodones. Un quejido colectivo sonó por parte de los chicos.

No sean llorones que hace un momento se hacían los machitos – dijo rose.

Cuando nos estábamos haciendo los machitos? – cuestiono Edward.

Cuando casi se vuelan la cabeza con semejante golpe y luego se rieron de ello – dije mientras volvía a pasar el algodón por su rojo, apetecible y carnoso labios, _y estos pensamientos tan fuera de ti Isabella? Que te sucede?_ Negué con la cabeza para mí misma.

Eso no nos dolió, esto arde – se quejo como niño chiquito Emmett mientras hacia un puchero y Rosalie lo miraba con ¿cariño? Al igual que Alice a ¿Jasper? No, no es posible, pero tiene algún sentido tomando en cuenta nuestra conversación.

Flash back

Es raro que los hayamos odiado tanto tiempo y ahora nos cuestionemos él porque – dijo rose pensativa.

Desde cuando odiaste a Emmett – pregunte.

La verdad, ni idea, se me olvido – dijo riendo.

Raro – dijimos Alice y yo la vez.

Lo sé, solo sé que siempre que lo veía tan tranquilo y coqueteando con cada chica que pasaba me daban ganas de arrancarle la sonrisa del rostro – dijo negando con la cabeza,

Algo parecido me paso con Edward solo que yo pensaba que jugaba con las chicas.

Quien te dijo eso? – pregunto extrañada Alice como si hubiera dicho algo horrible.

Jessica, porque?

Bella si hay alguien caballero ese es Edward, - dijo dándome palmaditas en las manos.

Y como sabes – pregunte alzando la ceja.

Tal vez haya salido con muchas chicas, pero si mal no recuerdo ellas se lo piden a él y a mas de una a rechazado – dijo.

Y muy educadamente tengo que admitir, yo estuve presente en unos cuantos rechazos, si fuera como dices porque las rechazaría y para colmo las trataría bien? – cuestiono rose.

Buen punto – dije pensativa

Y tu Alice – pregunto rose

Siempre me desespero que fuera tan… sereno y amable – dijo como frustrada –claro con todos menos conmigo – pude notar un leve dolor en su voz.

Hay que ser tontas para actuar como lo hicimos – dije.

Creo que nosotras mismas nos ganamos su odio mientras los odiábamos sin fundamento – dijo Alice.

Tal vez debamos reivindicarnos – dijo rose a lo que las 3 reírnos.

Fin del flash back

Ya estaba empezando a armar algunas hipótesis en mi cabeza pero me parecían aun imposibles, era tan imposible como que a mí me gustara… _por dios Isabella en que diablos piensas, estás loca, es imposible, _me repetí una y otra vez mientras limpiaba el labio de Edward.

Listo – dije para ir a botar el algodón en la papelera.

Necesito hablar con ustedes – dijimos las 3 a la vez y vi que las 3 habían llegado a la conclusión que yo pero significaba que pensaban que a mí me gustaba Edward, las 3 abrimos los ojos y seguimos hablando a coro – oh no, claro que no – negamos con la cabeza – es imposible – esto me estaba cansando – no hablen al mismo tiempo – y lo seguíamos haciendo – YA! – exclamamos.

Alguien nos quiere explicar que les pasa? – dijo Emmett y las 3 volteamos a ver las caras de perdidos que tenían los chicos.

De cuando acá piensan igual – cuestiono Jasper.

Que es imposible? – dijo Edward.

Nada – dijimos y al mirarnos nos reímos de la estúpida situación

No van a hablar?

No – dije – ahora si nos disculpan necesitamos hablar en privado – y las hale a las dos conmigo a una de las esquinas – ahora sí, están locas si piensan que me gusta – dije yendo al grano.

No tanto como que a mí me guste Emmett – dijo rose bajito

Si lo piensas bien, no – dijo Alice – aunque se están enfermas si piensan que siento algo por Jasper.

Alice, piensa bien tu – dijo rose.

No te molestaba la amabilidad de Jasper – dije yo.

Te molestaba que no fuera amable contigo – iba a decir algo pero se cayó y se quedo pensando – y tu bella es obvio que te gusta Edward.

Claro que no – dije.

Entonces porque te ponías celosa cada vez que lo veías con una chica – cuestiono Alice.

No me ponía celosa, simplemente pensaba que jugaba con ellas – dije convencida.

No, eso es lo que quieres creer pero entonces porque a veces también sentías rabia contra ellas – dijo rose.

Porque caían en sus redes? – dije mas como pregunta, genial ya me estaban haciendo dudar, sería posible?

No, porque tú querías ser ellas – dijo Alice. De verdad? Las cosas por más extraño que parezca tomaban sentido en mi cabeza, pero para desviar la atención mientras me aclaraba le hable a rose.

Pues lo mismo piensa con respecto a Emmett – dije – yo por lo menos tenia la escusa de pensar que Edward jugaba con las chicas, pero tú que escusa tienes – pregunte.

Yo… - nos quedamos en silencio por unos interminables momentos hasta que la verdad me noqueo tan fuerte que creí que me iba a desmayar y al parecer ellas también lo aceptaron.

Por dios de verdad me gusta – gritamos las 3 cubriéndonos la boca con las manos.

Quienes les gustan? – escuchamos una voz sombría y giramos lentamente para encontrarnos con los 3 chicos cruzados de brazos mientras se veían realmente molestos, que les pasaría?

James/demetri/Félix – dijimos yo, Alice y rose respectivamente y creo haber visto como sus ceños se fruncían cada vez más, que les pasaba?

Y desde cuándo? – pregunto con ironía Edward viéndome a los ojos.

Creo que ni yo misma se – dije en un susurro demasiado bajo como para que me oyera

Además no veo el problema – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

La verdad es que conozco a Félix y como hemos arreglado las cosas me creo en el deber de advertirte que no es para nada bueno – dijo con severidad Emmett dirigiéndose a rose.

Y james no es una perita en dulce – dijo Edward y aun se veía molesto.

El tal demetri tiene su pasado turbio – concordó Jasper.

Ay ni que fueran de la mafia – dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos y Jasper apretó los puños.

Allá tu si te gusta Félix, no es mi problema – se volteo y se marcho, casi pude ver como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos así que se fue a buscar su bolso y saco un tipo de cuaderno de él.

Entonces te gusta james – dijo Edward aun con el ceño fruncido

Lo suficiente para volverme loca – y aunque lo dije bajito y me refería a él, cosa que obviamente no sabía, pareció molestarle y mucho.

Pues que sean felices – dijo de manera tan fría que se me helo el corazón ahora era yo la que quería llorar.

Algo me dice que estos chicos las van a traer de cabeza – dijo Emmett con voz dura.

No tienes idea – Emmett se fue junto con los otros chicos mientras nosotras fuimos a reunirnos con Alice y ver que el cuaderno que tenía en las manos era uno de dibujos.

Que dibujas – pregunte.

Una sonrisa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

De quien? – esta vez fue rose.

La verdad, no se simplemente soñé con esa sonrisa y ahora cuando me quiero tranquilizar pienso en ella – dijo y nosotras asentimos.

Lo puedo ver – pregunte extendiendo mi mano y ella coloco el cuaderno en ella y al ver la sonrisa que estaba dibujada no me quedaron dudas – rose mira – dije dándole el dibujo y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

De verdad te gusta Jasper – dijo rose.

Porque lo dices – pregunto extrañada

Porque esta es su sonrisa – le devolví el cuaderno y ella abrió bastante sus ojos.

No puede ser – susurro para si misma.

Vamos a picar algo de fruta – dije a rose para dejar a Alice un momento a solas

Porque me hablo así? – decía rose mientras picaba que se yo, se veía frustrada – quien se cree que es? Algo me dice que estos chicos las van a traer de cabeza – hizo una desastrosa imitación de la voz de Emmett – si tan solo supiera que hablaba de él maldita sea.

Rose te vas a cortar – le dije al ver que prestaba más atención a lo que decía que a lo que hacía.

No me va a pasar nada – dijo para cambiar de fruta – además que me dices de Edward, que sean felices – también hizo una ridícula mofa de Edward – estos hombres están locos - dijo y ambas reímos pero de pronto el maldito olor a oxido y sal me golpeo haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas – demonios me corte – dijo dejándome ver el corte en su palma lo que hizo que me tambaleara.

Te lo dije – dije contenía aunque el olor aun me tenia mareada y ya empezaba a ver borroso.

Bella que te pasa? – La voz de Rosalie se oía lejana, aunque sentía como me tropezaba con algunas cosas, la sangre y yo no nos llevamos bien – bella – me sentí caer y chocar contra el piso.

Rosalie POV

Bella comenzó a tropezarse con los pupitres mientras trataba de sostenerse, creo que la vi más pálida de lo normal.

Bella – le grite pero aun estaba desorientada y se desplomo en el piso.

Que le paso a bella – era Alice a mi lado – dios que te paso en la mano? – pregunto alarmada por lo que al verme la mano no me sorprendí al ver que sangraba, y mucho.

Busca a los chicos, que unan los pupitres para hacer un tipo de cama y que venga a alzar a bella – dije, lo que menos me importaba era mi mano y eso era extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a preocuparme por nadie que no fuera yo. Alice asintió y la vi ir hacia los chicos, y también note como Jasper la fulminaba con la mirada, pobre Alice, pensé.

Alice apúrate – grite al ver que dudaba frente a Jasper.

Alice POV

Oí como Rosalie me gritaba y me olvide de la mirada que me lanzaba Jasper y me concentre en ella y bella.

Chicos ayuda – dije y me miraron raro – Rosalie se corto y bella se desmayo, necesito que unan las mesas para poner allí a bella – me estaba alterando y hablaba muy rápido pero me entendieron, Emmett abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Edward salió corriendo a donde estaba bella recostada en el suelo – Emmett, Jasper ayúdenme a juntar los pupitres – dije suplicante

Vamos – dijo Emmett y el y Jasper unieron los pupitres mientras veía como Edward traía a bella en brazos y de verdad se veía preocupado, había algo en sus ojos parecido a…

O por dios! – dije tapándome la boca.

Que pasa – pregunto Jasper a mi espalda y yo me congele.

Nada – dije bajito y sin voltear no soportaría que me mirara mal de nuevo. – rose ven para limpiarte la mano – dije y vi como tomaba el botiquín y venia hacia mí.

Alice levanta el ánimo – dijo dulcemente.

Es que cada vez parece odiarme más – dije limpiándole la mano – la ignorancia es felicidad, ojala no supiera que me gusta tanto – dije y ella me acaricio el cabello con la otra mano – además cambiando el tema, viste como Edward miraba a bella cuando la traía en brazos, se veía tan preocupado y esa mirada era como la que bella le daba a él sin darse cuenta.

Crees que…

Estoy casi segura.

Tenemos que decírselo a bella.

Pero nos creerá? – pregunte.

A veces puede ser algo cabeza dura – dijo pensando – pero si a Edward le gusta bella porque actuó así con ella?

Celos – dije – pensándolo con cuidado, estábamos hablando de chicos y empezó a actuar así cuando bella dijo que le gustaba james.

Pero eso querría decir que Jasper y Emmett estaban… - dijo abriendo aun mas los ojos.

No es posi… - empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

Lo mismo dijimos de nosotras – me recordó.

Entonces…

Si.

Quieres decir que – dije cada vez mas emocionada.

Claro que si – dijo igual.

Pero hay un problema – dije dándome cuenta de algo.

Qué? – dijo frustrada.

Ellos no lo saben – dije.

Pues hagámoselo saber – dijo con una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

**.-…-…..-.**

**Hola! Aquí les traigo este cap espero que les haya gustado.**

**También quería decirles que puede que si antes me tardaba en actualizar ahora creo que tardare un poquito mas, pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón pero es que a partir de la próxima semana empiezo con los preparativos de mi fiesta de 15 años que como muchos saben es una fecha importante para una chica, o por lo menos aquí en Venezuela, y ya solo quedan 2 meses y algo. Espero que me comprendan aunque en cuanto tenga tiempo libre escribiré capítulos para mis historias y las subiré en cuanto pueda, posiblemente subiré el video de mis 15 años a youtube para que, así sea indirectamente, compartan esa fecha tan especial para mi. Besos y cuídense.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Nota de Autora

**Nota de autora:**

A todos los lectores les traigo malas noticias, me reporto desde el Radisson/Aruba para comentarles que mi computadora se quemo, según el técnico fue por exceso de uso, no sé cuando pueda volver a subir capítulos y lo peor es que tenia listos los capis para subirlos, pido misericordia y comprensión, no sé que mas decirles aparte de que me perdonen por hacerlas esperar, pero no todo es malos, a veces agarro la computadora de mi padre y si puedo volver s escribir los caps lo hare y los subiré de inmediato pero ténganme paciencia.

Y otra buena noticia es que como recompensa por su espera mi loca cabecita esta ideando una nueva historia que me encantaría que leyeran, aun no le encuentro el nombre jeje 8) pero es muy divertida y de seguro les gusta.

Me despido y de nuevo LO SIENTO gracias por tenerme paciencia.

PD: y si se preguntan cómo puedo subir esta nota y no capis, es simple, esta computadora es del hotel y como entenderán no puedo escribir y guardar aquí los archivos aparte de que como muchas, o todas, saben escribir una historia nos es tan fácil como para hacerla así por así y solo me quedo hasta el 26 y hoy tengo un matrimonio, mañana la cena navideña y pasado mañana reunión familiar.

PD2: si alguna tiene alguna sugerencia, petición, pregunta o lo que sea para el próximo cap, será bien recibida y hare lo posible por tomarlas en cuenta como agradecimiento a la espera, y las responderé todas en cuanto tenga tiempo, al igual que insultos halagos amenazas, todo, tienen derecho a descargar su frustración. Y si son nuevas lectoras de mi historia también vale todo lo anterior.

Besos, Paciencia y cuídense…

**Att: tephiy cullen moyer.**


	7. Chapter 6

Bella POV

Como siempre que olía sangre me había mareado hasta perder la conciencia, odiaba con toda mi alma ese olor. Sentía toda mi piel cosquilleando y no me podía mover, esta era la fase que mas odiaba estar consiente pero sin poder demostrarlo, podía escuchar y sentir todo a mi alrededor pero era como si estuviera encerrada en mi propio cuerpo, esto duraba por lo menos 15 o 20min.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica producida por un toque en mi pómulo derecho, un solo nombre vino a mi mente, _Edward, _su mano bajo desde mi pómulo hasta mi cuello cuando bruscamente la quito, enseguida extrañe su toque.

Qué rayos – escuche a un Edward exasperado, me lo podía imaginas pasando sus manos por su cabello, soltó un suspiro y no lo volví a oír aunque aun sentía su presencia, estaba allí y lo sabía, y ese hecho me asustaba.

Ya despertó? – reconocí la voz de rose – quería sonreír quien diría que la fría y tenaz capitana de las porrista se preocupara, era buena chica y me gustaba que fuéramos amigas.

No, aun no – escuche decir a Edward – quédate con ella, ya vengo – escuche como se levantaba y como Rosalie se sentaba.

Bella, despierta – murmuro Rosalie – te tenemos que contar algo – no encontraba el sentido a hablar con alguien inconsciente, pero se sentía extraño que te hablaran a ti estando inconsciente, tal vez así es como se sienten los que están en coma – lo que te voy a decir no lo podrás creer – escuche unas risitas – debo de estar loca para hablarte cuando no me escuchas pero debo practicar para cuando despiertes – volvió a reír – creemos que le gustas a Edward – como un detonante y contra todo pronóstico me levante de golpe, con los ojos abierto como si me despertara de una pesadilla.

¿QUE? – me maree por el brusco movimiento pero Rosalie me atajo.

No estabas inconsciente? – pregunto.

No lo suficiente para no escuchar las tonterías que dices – masculle.

No son tonterías aunque solo son suposiciones – dijo y una calidez se comenzó a formar en mi pecho pero no el deje que se expandiera y la pare en seco.

Si son tonterías, es simplemente imposible – dije.

Tan imposible como que a ti te gustara el – ironizó.

Golpe bajo – dije pero antes de que pudiera hablar más un borrón se colgó de mi cuello.

Ya despertaste – celebro Alice dando saltito.

Puede que me vuelva a desmayar si no dejas que mis pulmones reciban oxigeno – dijo medio en broma medio enserio.

Lo siento – se sonrojo y retrocedió.

No te preocupes – le sonreí y le pase un brazo por los hombros ella me miro y su rostro se ilumino dándole paso a una sonrisa algo mas tímida – ahora, a quien se le ocurrió esa estupidez?

Veo que ya te enteraste de nuestras suposiciones – dijo sonriendo.

Que yo le guste a Edward es como que… - Alice me interrumpió.

Emmett gustara de rose y Jasper de mi – enarco una ceja con una sonrisa.

Qué? – esta vez hable más bajo.

Creemos que también les gustamos solo que como nosotras no se han dado cuenta – dijo rose

Esperen, esperen, desde el inicio – dije sentándome – de donde sacaron todas esas suposiciones?.

En realidad fue Alice – dijo rose encogiéndose de hombros.

Gracias rose – dijo sarcástica Alice – bueno todo me vino a la mente cuando Edward te cargo para ponerte en…

Edward me cargo? – dije levantándome y poniéndome más roja que un tomate.

Siéntate – me halo rose – continua.

Bueno como decía, la forma en que te miraba era la misma a como tú lo mirabas cuando lo curabas, no solo estaba preocupado… - rose continuo.

Estaba embelesado observándote – yo me volví a sonrojar y me esforcé por no sonreír.

Y Emmett y Jasper? – trate de desviar la atención.

Cuando analizamos el comportamiento de Edward nos fijamos que ellos habían reaccionado de igual manera cuando dijimos que nos gustaban otros chicos así que si Edward reacciono así y tu le gustas que explicación habría para que Jasper y Emmett actuaran así también – rose dijo eso casi sin respirar y la mire asombrada y por más que quisiera que no fuera así todo lo que me decían tenía sentido y la calidez que antes había frenado ahora crecía.

Y supongo que tienen un plan – arquee una ceja.

En realidad no – dijeron y parecían avergonzadas. Yo iba a hablar pero una voz ahora demasiado conocida interrumpió.

La bella durmiente despertó – dijo con una sonrisa, yo me sonroje sin saber porque.

Lástima que no fue por el beso de un príncipe – dijo Alice soñadora, y yo la quería matar, de pronto su expresión cambio.

Sin duda james, cierto? – dijo seco, eso eran celos? Demonios tal vez las chicas tuvieran razón pero no me gustaba esa actitud.

Yo no diría que el – dije sin pensar y me fui enojada hacia el baño y cerré de un portazo.

Alice POV

Vi a bella desaparecer en el baño y observe la cara desencajada de Edward sin duda esos 2 iban a tener problemas, voltee y me encontré con la mirada de Jasper, y qué decir de mi, suspire.

Que le paso a bella – pregunto casualmente.

Se molesto – dije encogiéndome de hombros tratando de parecer normal y sin darme cuenta termine a un lado de Jasper mientras me envolvía esa extraña sensación de paz, como había sido tan estúpida?

De que hablas – o genial hable en voz alta.

No nada, hablaba con migo – frunció un poco el ceño.

Porque te habrías de considerar estúpida?

Porque no? Tú lo haces – dije y no pude evitar que cierto dolo se colara en mi voz.

Pero no porque yo crea eso lo eres – eso me sorprendió, sonó tan firme que casi parecía una orden – yo no te conozco lo suficiente como para juzgarte – dijo y creí escuchar decepción en su voz.

Pero lo haz hecho todo este tiempo – dije sin reproche.

Lo sé y lo siento – bajo su mirada y cuando se iba a ir algo se removió en mí y tome su mano, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió y sin pensar dije.

Te gustaría conocerme lo suficiente – le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo.

Rosalie POV

Son unos idiotas – dije para mi misma sin darme cuenta que Alice y Jasper se habían ido y Edward aun se veía shockeado.

Quienes? – pregunto Emmett, mi estomago se agito pero no hice caso.

Unas personas – dije haciéndome la desentendida y volteándome, no me gustaba sentirme tan vulnerable frente a él.

Volvemos con lo mismo, barbie – dijo y parecía molesto y a mí me dolió que de nuevo me llamara, así.

De que hablas? – dije simplemente

No me piensas insultar? – dijo enarcando una ceja.

Porque lo haría? – me volví a encoger de hombros.

No hagas eso – dijo apretando los puños.

Hacer qué? – dije del mismo modo.

Maldita sea – me volteo, ya que le había dado la espalda, me tomo por los brazos, haciéndolos hormiguear – me miro directamente a los ojos y me zarandeo solo un poco, sin lastimarme – no lo hagas – dijo serio y pude jurar que casi con dolor – no me ignores, insúltame, golpéame, patalea haz lo que quieras pero maldita sea no me ignores.

Por qué? – parecía idiota sin poder formular mas e dos palabra juntas.

Porque… - de pronto fue como se quedara sin habla, su agarre se aflojo hasta que sus manos cayeron a sus costados pesadamente y miro sus pies. Por 5 minutos no nos movimos – porque… - apretó los puños y vi que cerro fuertemente los ojos – olvídalo – un vacio me lleno el pecho mientras él hacia ademan de irse, de pronto la ira tuvo lugar en mi cuerpo.

No te atrevas a irte – dije un poco alto y él se giro – termina esa frase – dije furiosa me acerque, a él y lo golpee en el pecho con el dedo – quieres que te insulte? – pregunte elevando la vos – está bien, eres un bebe súper desarrollado con no más de 2 neuronas en funcionamientos, eres un mujeriego, eres infantil no tomas nada en serio y eres el único que es capaz de sacarme completamente de mis casillas, de volverme loca, en todos los sentido – por cada cosa que decía lo golpeaba en el pecho con mi dedo – ahora termina lo que ibas a decir, porque no te puedo ignorar? Habla de una vez, no seas cobarde – dije irónica y casi me ahogo con el veneno en mi boca, el levanto la cabeza y me miro directo a los ojos quemándome con sus orbes que ardían en ese momento, su mirada había cambiado, no sabía en qué pero había cambiado.

Tu… eres la persona más explosiva que conozco, creer que todos deben estar a tus pies, eres testaruda y voluble, mimada y malcriada, caprichosa y también eres la única que me puede hacer perder los estribos, me quitas el control y eso me enfurece de sobre manera pero sabes que es lo peor de todo – dijo viéndome serio, por primera vez estábamos siendo totalmente sinceros. Me había dolido lo que me había dicho pero todo era verdad. Con miedo negué con la cabeza y él para mi sorpresa sonrió – que me encantas –ok, me quede en shock y estoy segura de que mi mandíbula todo suelo y mis ojos parecían pelotas de golf – me encanta tu sarcasmo y tu lengua venenosa, me encanta como se encienden tus ojos cuando peleamos, me encanta cuando explotas y dejas ve lo apasionada que eres por dentro, también me enloquece tu parte frágil porque me hace sentir que te puedo proteger y que después de todo me podrías necesitar, desde tus ojos hasta tu boca, todo, _tú_ me vuelves loco.

Agitado después de todo lo que dijo y yo aun estaba en shock pero una sonrisa delato mis sentimientos, un calor me inundo y me sentí con ganas de todo al mismo tiempo, pero solo tenía en estos momentos una cosa en mente. Me acerque a él y, como era mucho más alto que yo, di un salto y me guinde de su cuello y junte nuestros labios, tardo un segundo es responder pero cuando lo hizo me sentí morir. Nadie me había besado como él, era apasionada pero derramaba adoración, se notaba la necesidad pero aun así era delicado, algo en mi corazón exploto haciéndome ver millones de estrellas, sus labios eran deliciosos, y adictivos. Paso sus brazos por mi cintura sosteniéndome en el aire como si fuera una pluma y pego nuestras frentes.

Ya que nos estamos confesando me toca a mí – sonreí y volvimos a conectar nuestras miradas – tu también me encanta, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, aunque a veces es estresante que no tomes las cosas enserio eso le saca sonrisas a todos, me encanta como te concentras y te esfuerzas al máximo cuando quieres ganar algún partido – nunca me había dado cuenta pero todo este tiempo estuve pendiente de el – adoro que me quieras proteger porque si te necesito, me encantan tus bromas por mas malas que sean, y como defiendes a tus amigos y desde ahora me encantan tus labios – dije y ambos sonreímos antes de volvernos a besar como antes, después de algún tiempo volvió a colocar nuestras frentes juntas, nunca había echo eso con nadie, me parecía estúpido pero con el todo era distinto.

Donde nos deja esto? – pregunto mirándome y yo sonreí.

Tienes 5 segundos para pensar en algo antes de que me retracte de todo lo que dije – obvio estaba jugando y él lo noto.

Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto y sus ojos brillaron como niño en navidad.

Estas seguro que quieres a una muñeca de plástico como novia – pregunte alzando las cejas.

Solo si tú soportarías a un orangután inmaduro – me siguió el juego

Ya no orangután, recuerda que eres oso – reí – y si, si quiero ser tu novia – me alzo y me hizo girar por los aires mientras yo reía, me abrazo y detrás de su hombro pude ver a Jasper y a Alice sentados al estilo indio y esta ultima me miraba con alegría en los ojos aunque con una sonrisa triste al ver a Jasper, me entristecí por ella pero sabía que terminaría bien, o eso esperaba.

Bella POV

Me moje la cara con agua helada no quería pensar en lo que me pasaba con Edward, todo era estúpidamente confuso para mí y nadie me puede culpar no todos los días te das cuenta de que te gusta tu peor enemigo y mucho menos que probablemente le gustas a él, pasaron 5 min y escuche los gritos de Rosalie y Emmett, no entendía que decían pero tampoco quería salir así que me quede donde estaba un momento más hasta que sentí como tocaban la puerta.

Alice quiero estar sola – dije suponiendo que era la duendecillo.

No soy Alice – me congele al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada.

Que quieres? – gruñí.

Podrías abrir? –pregunto.

No – dije tajante mientras recostaba la espalda a la puerta y sentí como hacían lo mismo del otro lado.

Quiero pedirte perdón – dijo y escuche la sinceridad en su vos.

Porque habrías tú que pedirme perdón a mí, claro no es como si yo sintiera algo, después de todo soy la reina del hielo, o no? – por primera vez me sentí de verdad herida por las palabras que tantas veces me había dicho aunque yo no había sido muy amable que se diga.

Por eso y muchas cosas más – dijo y me lo imagine apretándose el puente de la nariz – se que tienes sentimiento, y lo siento si te dañe, tampoco soy nadie para meterme en tu vida ni decirte quien te puede gustar y quien no – note que sonó contrariado cuando dijo eso – quiero que me perdones por ser un idiota y tal vez me dejes ser tu amigo – una sonrisa sin humor se instalo en mi rostro, con lo de quien me gusta no había mucho que pudiera ser y lo que menos quería era ser su amiga, pero por algo tenía que empezar, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, abrí la puerta y sin previo aviso Edward cayo de espalda donde se abrió la puerta.

Ups – me reí.

Tal vez me merecía eso – dijo con una sonrisa a medio lado mientras se sobaba la espalda baja yo me volví a sonrojar.

Si tal vez – reí nerviosamente.

Entonces… ¿amigos? – pregunto y algo en sus ojos me decía que eso tampoco le bastaba pero si alguien iba a dar el primer paso esa no sería yo.

Amigos – nos dimos la mano y escuchamos la risa de Rosalie que estaba girando en los brazos de Emmett para después besarse, algo me decía que como que ya habían dado el paso. Sin darnos cuenta aun teníamos nuestras mano juntas y e los dedos entrelazados, busque con la mirada a Alice y la encontré hablando con Jasper muy entretenida – qué hora es, pregunte?

Las 4:30 – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?.

Unas 5 horas, por cierto no tienes hambre? – pregunto y antes de que yo respondiera mi estomago gruño y yo me sonroje – tomare eso como un sí – rio y yo lo acompañe, el cabello me comenzaba a molestar así que con una cola que tenía en mi muñeca me recogí el cabello en una cola improvisada.

Me paso una manzana y tomo una para él, nos sentamos y un silencio cómodo se instalo entre nosotros.

Me podrías decir como es el chico que te gusta? – pregunto de repente, yo me tense.

Pensé que no te incumbía – dije tratándome de salir por la tangente.

Bueno eres mi amiga – hice una mueca y creí verlo a él también haciendo una – y es solo curiosidad.

No sabías que la curiosidad mato al gato – pregunte enarcando una ceja

Correré el riesgo – ambos nos habíamos apoyado en la esa y cada vez nos encontrábamos más cerca – que tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas? Tú me das pistas y yo trato de adivinar quién es – ofreció.

Si tú también me das pistas de la chica que te gusta - no sé de donde salió eso, nos inclinamos más – y que sean 10.

Está bien pero, Que te hace pensar que me gusta una chica? – enarco una ceja.

No te gusta nadie – mi voz no sonó decepcionada pero yo si lo estaba con ese pensamiento.

Si, se me gusta alguien – dijo de pronto y creo que empalidecí.

Empieza tú – ofrecí.

Lo conozco?

Si – respondo con humor – está en nuestro grado?

Si – rápidamente dijo – de que color son sus ojos? – maldije por lo bajo.

Verdes – dije simplemente el frunció el ceño un poquito – de que color es su cabello.

Caoba – dijo de pronto embelesado.

No te gustaban las rubias?

Es esa una pregunta? – pregunto sonriendo.

No para el juego, si por mi parte.

Y que te hace pensar que me gustan las rubias?.

Es esa una pregunta? – devolví sus palabras.

No para el juego, si para mí – como era de esperarse contesto igual

Nunca te vi con morenas, solo veía rubias – me encogí de hombros.

Pues ahora me gustan más las morenas – sonrió de lado – quede yo – pensó un poco – practica algún deporte? – fingí pensar.

Si – dije por fin –está en equipo de porristas?

No – dijo negando una chispa ilumino sus ojos por un segundo pero creo que fue mi imaginación –cual es tu color favorito? – dijo de repente, yo alce la ceja.

Como eso te ayudaría a saber quien me gusta? – el se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé, simplemente creo que me interesas mas tu que el – sonrió como solo el lo sabe hacer para que mi corazón se acelerara.

El esmeralda – dije sonrojándome, la verdad siempre me gusto el azul pero ya no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos – cuál es tu helado favorito? – trate de desviar la atención, el enarco una ceja y yo me encogí de hombros.

Chocolate y fresa – dijo después de un momento – no me puedo decidir por cual es mejor – sonrió de lado – que música escuchas?.

Depende de mi estado de ánimos – dije encogiéndome de hombros – escucho desde rock hasta música clásica – el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

También me gusta música clásica – sonrió y yo lo vi incrédula.

De verdad? – dije recelosa.

Claro de luna es mi favorita – confeso.

Adoro a Debussy – le sonreí también – tocas algún instrumento? – se me ocurrió de repente, vi como se sonrojo levemente, me extraño pero también alimento mi curiosidad.

Si – lo mire por más información – toco el piano.

Algún día tocarías para mí? – no sé de donde salió eso.

Por supuesto – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio – me encantaría que me oyeras tocar – sonrió espléndidamente – y tú? Algo que me puedas contar? – alzo la ceja.

Creo que soy algo aburrida – me excuse sonrojándome y bajando la cabeza, sentí unos dodos presionando mi barbilla y alzando mi rostro.

No lo creo – me regalo una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se fundían con los míos, me sentía como una tonta adolescente enamorada de su primer amor, oh sorpresa! Lo era. A mis diecisiete años de vida nunca he dado un beso – que? – me miro sorprendido y mu a mi pesar me di cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y como consecuencia estrene nuevos tonos de rojo. Para mi desconcierto el sonreía de una manera extraña manera, pero no se burlaba – lo dices enserio – dijo acercándose y yo hice lo mismo.

Mmmhum – dije sin poder hablar – cada vez estaba más cerca de él, estábamos como en una burbuja hasta que una de mis peores enemigas apareció, un trueno trono en el cielo seguido por un rayo que ilumino momentáneamente la habitación, ni siquiera había notado que estaba lloviendo pero así era. Sin saber cómo me encontraba en menos de un segundo en las piernas de Edward aferrada a su camisa y temblando como una hoja. Al darme cuenta me volví a sonrojar.

l-lo s-si-siento – tartamudee y volvo a saltar afianzando mi agarre en su camisa cuando otro truene resonó en cielo. Sentí como su pecho vibraba y ponía sus brazos alrededor de mí apretándome más a él. Su olor me hipnotizaba y los latidos de su corazón me calmaban me sentía bien.

No te preocupes – otro trueno resonó y él me apretó mas. Yo sonreí.

Me ibas a besar? – o por dios porque dije esa estupidez? Quería que la tierra me tragara desaparecer para siempre.

Si – me dejo pasmada por el sonido de su voz, lo sentí sonreír al pegar sus labios a mi coronilla, yo me estremecí – te iba a besar, te iba a dar tu primer beso – me volví a sonrojar – me ibas a dejar besarte? – pregunto.

Tal vez – me hundí mas en su cuerpo como escondiéndome, aun no lo miraba.

Alice POV

Que quieres saber? – pregunte sentándome y él me imito.

Todo – yo sonreí y el también.

Soy hija única – comencé – mis padres viven viajando por negocios, he tenido más niñeras que años en mi vida – sonreí tristemente y el tomo mi mano me volví a sentir en paz – me encanta todo tipo de música, soy una loca compulsiva por las compras – reí ante esto y en me acompañó – adoro el morado y el azul, quiero ser diseñadora algún día, lo que más deseo es encontrar personas que me quieran, a los que pueda llamar amigos – lo vi a los ojos y el mi miraba de una forma que no pude definir.

Y Rosalie y bella? – pregunto y yo sonreí aun más ampliamente.

Ellas son las primeras, es extraño preocuparte por alguien y saber que también se preocupan por ti.

Continua – me dio un suave apretón.

Me gusta la miel – me sonroje viéndolo mientras degustaba su olor – le temo a la obscuridad – recordé esa noche cuando dormí en sus brazos y me sonroje aún más. De pronto sentí su mano en mi rostro, nuestras miradas se conectaron y nos quedamos prendados el uno del otro y aunque solo era una mirada sabia que este era un momento especial. Pero nuestra burbuja fue rota por los gritos furiosos de rose, la observe mientras insultaba a Emmett y luego él a ella pero todo tomo otro giro cuando él se declaro, era un momento tan extraño pero perfecto para ellos se besaron y retire mi mirada luego sus risas. Cuando levante la mirada observe a rose que ahora me miraba, estaba feliz por ella aunque yo aun estuviera si se quiere en las mismas con Jasper, sonreí hacia él. Quedamos en silencio después de eso y vimos salir a bella del baño con Edward que la seguía y se sentaron en la otra punta del salón, era gracioso ver a bella tan roja como un tomate cada 20 segundos.

Alice me odias? – pregunto Jasper tomándome desprevenida y en ese momento me quería reír hasta quedar sin aire.

No – dije con toda sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos y vi como inhalo fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir clavándolos nuevamente en los míos.

Qué bueno – sonrió dejándome sin aliento, luego se acerco y depósito un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios – espero poder formar parte de esa personas que te importan – sentía un trasfondo pero me olvide de todo al volver a ver su sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho(mil muchos mas) por no haber podido actualizar, pero enserio les prometo que después de mis 15 y que las cosas se normalicen un poquito actualizare más seguido, se que hace mese que no subo pero pido su perdón y de nuevo NO VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA. En todo caso le avisaría para que no perdieran su tiempo esperando pero dejar esta o NINGUNA de mis historias está en mis planes futuros.**

**También quería pedir ayuda a todas aquellas que sepan de edición de imágenes para que me manden (si quieren y pueden) algunas portadas para esta historia, todas las que manden se pondrán en mi perfil si excepción, enserio lo agradecería y la portara que mas me gustara a su creadora me gustaría que me ayudara también con la portada de la nueva historia que estoy maquinando. Porfié.**

**Saludos a todos los que leen y agradezco a aquellos que tomaron un poquito de su tiempo en dejar un Reviews los quiero a todos y hasta el próximo capi ****. Besos.**

**Fefy**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 7

Edward

El ver a bella tan indefensa sin ninguna barrera o a la defensiva hizo que se me encogiera el estomago, parecía un ángel, ese que creí que era la primera vez que la vi, llevaba inconsciente unos 5 horas y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Inconscientemente acerque mi mano a su rostro y acaricie suavemente su pómulo dejándome llevar por la sensación eléctrica que me recorría y deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel. ¿Pero qué demonios hacia?

Qué rayos… - me regañe a mi mismo quitando la mano y haciendo caso omiso de la sensación de anhelo. No moví un solo musculo después de eso, solo observándola y sentía el calor que su cuerpo parecía transmitir al mío, estaba tan centrado en bella que no sentí a rose acercarse.

Ya despertó? – pregunte y honestamente me sorprendí cuando la vi, en sus ojos de verdad se notaba la preocupación, nunca la pensé ver así pero como ya me había dado cuenta en estos días, no todos son lo que parecen. En cuanto a Rosalie, como con todos aquí empezaría de cero para conocerlos de verdad. Algo me decía que podíamos llegar a ser grandes amigos y por alguna razón eso me gustaba.

No, aun no – dije y vi una oportunidad para aclarar mi cabeza – quédate con ella, ya vengo – por un momento lo pensé pero me necesitaba alejar por un rato.

Me dirigí al baño y me lave la cara con aguan fría luego me quede observando mi reflejo, bella estaba en todos mis pensamientos y no sabía cómo manejar todo eso, hasta hace unos día nos odiábamos a muerte, o eso creía yo. Cada vez estaba mas y mas confundido, mientras más vueltas le daba más me enredaba, Salí y me apoye en la pared, cerrando mis ojos y dejando reposar mi cabeza contra esta.

También el hecho de que me haya divertido tanto con los chicos que se supone que no debería tratar, siempre estuve de acuerdo pero ahora me parecía de lo más estúpida esa regla, me daba cuenta de que eran buenos chicos, y no con mis amigos me había divertido en tan poco tiempo como en nuestra pequeña pelea. Solía pensar en Emmett como un idiota sin cerebro, y tal vez lo fuera solo un poco, pero era un idiota divertido, y cuando tenía que estar serio lo estaba. Jasper, a él lo veía como alguien sin sentido del humor, y engreído, pero alrededor del te sientes en paz, no habla mucho es cierto pero te da confianza instantánea como si pudieras decirle todo a él sin importar lo que fuera.

¿QUE? - escuche a bella gritar y automáticamente mi cabeza giro hacia ella que se encontraba acompañado por Rosalie y luego se les unió Alice, me iba a encaminar hacia ella pero pare al ver que conversaban. Era divertido ver sus expresiones, era como un libro abierto, desconcierto, incredulidad asombro, todo lo podría percibir y eso sin querer me hizo sonreír. Me acerqué lentamente.

La bella durmiente despertó – dije sin saber de donde había salido eso, sonreí aun mas al ver el color que cubría sus mejillas de un momento a otro, se veía tan tierna que… ¿tierna?

Lástima que no fue por el beso de un príncipe – dijo Alice soñadora, vi como bella la fulminaba con la mirada y se ponía aun más roja aunque lejos de hacerme sonreír me enfureció de repente.

Sin duda james, cierto? – dije seco, sentía una furia desconocida para mí, la misma que sentí cuando bella había dicho que le gustaba james, lo único que podía imaginar era a mi aplastando su gran cabeza entre mis manos. La expresión de bella se torno furibunda y eso me desoriento.

Yo no diría que el – dijo u me dejo completamente descolocado, no quería un beso de él? Pero si había dicho que le gustaba entonces?... sin saber muy bien porque me alegre, pero me quede como idiota pasmado mientras ella había salido prácticamente corriendo hacia el baño para luego cerrar de un portazo.

Jasper POV

Estaba presenciando la pequeña discusión entre bella y Edward antes de que esta lo dejara con cara de confusión y luego cerró la puerta tan fuerte como fue capaz, eran una pareja divertida y sabia que iban a terminar juntos, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Moví mi vista hacia Alice, algo totalmente extraño me pasaba con ella, simplemente no importa en que pensara siempre me desviaba hacia ella, me parecía una frágil muñequita de porcelana que daba temor tocarla, volteo y se encontró con mi mirada para luego bajar la cabeza con un suspiro, me acerque a ella.

Que le paso a bella – pregunte lo más casual que pude.

Se molesto – dijo encogiéndose de hombro y al parecer sin darse cuenca caminando hasta quedar a mi lado, hubo un momento de silencio en el que de pronto escuche su leve susurro – como había sido tan estúpida? – la mire frunciendo el ceño

De que hablas – pregunte ella pareció sorprendida.

No nada, hablaba con migo – mi ceño que ya se había alisado se volvió a fruncir..

Porque te habrías de considerar estúpida? – pregunte sorprendido.

Porque no? Tú lo haces – un poco de dolor se coló en sus palabras y eso me hizo sentir terrible, recordando cuantas veces se lo había dicho, y pronto me sentí molesto, mucho.

Pero no porque yo crea eso lo eres –deje firmemente, no quería que nadie más la hiciera sentir mal otra vez, nunca– yo no te conozco lo suficiente como para juzgarte – dije dándome cuenta que era cierto, no la conocía y eso me desanimaba sin razón.

Pero lo has hecho todo este tiempo – dijo como si nada pero me hizo sentir peor.

Lo sé y lo siento – baje mi mirada avergonzado dispuesto a irme cuando su pequeña mano tomo la mía enviando pequeñas cargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Te gustaría conocerme lo suficiente – me sonreí y yo le correspondí gustoso.

Emmett POV

Son unos idiotas – escuche decir a Rosalie por lo bajo y me acerque a ella aunque solo podía recordar esa rabia sin fundamentos cuando dijo que le gustaba Félix, simplemente estaba que echaba humo y la había tratado, mal, y en estos momentos me arrepentía por eso.

Quienes? – pregunte ya más cerca de ella.

Unas personas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si nada con voz indiferente antes de voltearse, me enfureció tanto su indiferencia que hable sin pensar.

Volvemos con lo mismo, barbie – aunque me arrepentí al instante que esas palabras abandonaron mis labios, la vi tensarse un segundo antes de estar como si nada de nuevo.

De que hablas? – dijo simplemente

No me piensas insultar? – dije enarcando una ceja y la verdad quería eso, ver el fuego en sus ojos y la pasión en su voz..

Porque lo haría? – se volvió a encoger de hombros y esto cada vez me molestaba mas.

No hagas eso – dije apretando los puños molesto.

Hacer qué? – dijo del mismo modo indiferente.

Maldita sea – explote, la volteé tomándola pro los brazos, viéndola directo a los ojos, mis manos hormigueaban donde tenían contacto con su piel, la zarandeé solo un poco, sin querer lastimarla – no lo hagas – dije serio y sin poder evitarlo con dolor, y me dolía su indiferencia sin saber porque – no me ignores, insúltame, golpéame, patalea haz lo que quieras pero maldita sea no me ignores.

Por qué? – dijo con los ojos como platos como si no pidiera decir nada mas

Porque… - de pronto fue como si un camión me arrollara, seme fue el aire y creí que me iba a desmayar en ese preciso instante, en agarres de mis manos se aflojaron hasta soltarse y caer muertas a mis costados, mire mis pies y no me moví para nada como por 5 minutos, los cuales me parecían horas, en los que solo escuchaba mi respiración y la de rose, ambas agitadas. – porque… - apreté los puños y cerré fuertemente los ojos hallando sentido a la licuadora de pensamientos en mi cabeza, era una completa y total locura y no era posible. – olvídalo –dije resignado volteándome para irme, que demonios estaba pensando? Que me pasaba en la cabeza?

No te atrevas a irte – la voz furiosa de Rosalie me hizo girar a verla totalmente sonrojada de furia – termina esa frase – dijo furiosa yo la mire sorprendido y se acerco a mi golpeando mi pecho con un dedo – quieres que te insulte? – pregunto cada vez con voz más alta y furiosa, yo estaba estático – está bien, eres un bebe súper desarrollado con no más de 2 neuronas en funcionamientos, eres un mujeriego, eres infantil no tomas nada en serio y eres el único que es capaz de sacarme completamente de mis casillas, de volverme loca, en todos los sentido – por cada cosa que decía me golpeaba en el pecho con su dedo – ahora termina lo que ibas a decir, porque no te puedo ignorar? Habla de una vez, no seas cobarde – dijo irónica con tanto veneno que me sorprendí pero ya todo estaba claro en la cabeza, y todo tenía sentido, la mire directo a los ojos conectándonos y solo me sirvió para confirmar lo que yo ya sabía. Ya todo estaba claro.

Tu… eres la persona más explosiva que conozco, creer que todos deben estar a tus pies, eres testaruda y voluble, mimada y malcriada, caprichosa y también eres la única que me puede hacer perder los estribos, me quitas el control y eso me enfurece de sobre manera pero sabes que es lo peor de todo – dije viéndola serio, estábamos siendo totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro, ya no mas insultos mal intencionados simplemente la verdad, y ahora venia lo mas cierto de todo, ella negó con la cabeza ante mi pregunta y yo simplemente sonreí sin nada más que esconder – que me encantas – se quedo totalmente estática y su boca se abrió sorprendida y sus ojos estaban redondos como platos – me encanta tu sarcasmo y tu lengua venenosa, me encanta como se encienden tus ojos cuando peleamos, me encanta cuando explotas y dejas ve lo apasionada que eres por dentro, también me enloquece tu parte frágil porque me hace sentir que te puedo proteger y que después de todo me podrías necesitar, desde tus ojos hasta tu boca, todo, _tú_ me vuelves loco.

Agitado después de todo lo que dije ella aun estaba en shock, mientras yo esperaba alguna reacción de ella, cualquiera, cada vez mi agitación crecía hasta que vi la más hermosa de las sonrisas asomare lentamente en sus labios y sin yo poder reaccionar salto enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello y me beso. Tarde unos segundos en responder pero enseguida enrolle mis brazos en su cintura y devolví el mejor beso de mi vida, no era un simple beso, era como si siempre hubiera tenido que ser así y tal vez así era, la bese con toda la adoración que le tenía y con la necesidad que había tenido de sus labios por tanto tiempo que ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta, pero delicado como ella merecía, todo en mi interior cambio, un calor agradable recorrió mis venas y lleno mi corazón, ella no era como ninguna otra, era simplemente única y algo me decía que nunca me cansaría de sus besos, termine el beso y junté mi frente con la de ella, algo que se me había echo tan estúpido con ella se sentía simplemente perfecto.

Ya que nos estamos confesando me toca a mí – sonrió y volvimos a conectar nuestras miradas – tu también me encanta, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, aunque a veces es estresante que no tomes las cosas enserio eso le saca sonrisas a todos, me encanta como te concentras y te esfuerzas al máximo cuando quieres ganar algún partido – adoro que me quieras proteger porque si te necesito, me encantan tus bromas por mas malas que sean, y como defiendes a tus amigos y desde ahora me encantan tus labios – dijo y ambos sonreímos antes de volvernos a besar como antes, después de algún tiempo volví a colocar nuestras frentes juntas.

Donde nos deja esto? – pregunte mirándome y yo sonreí.

Tienes 5 segundos para pensar en algo antes de que me retracte de todo lo que dije – obvio sonreí ante esto y solo algo me llego a la cabeza.

Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunte con esperanza.

Estas seguro que quieres a una muñeca de plástico como novia – pregunto alzando las cejas.

Solo si tú soportarías a un orangután inmaduro – le respondí.

Ya no orangután, recuerda que eres oso – rio deleitándome – y si, si quiero ser tu novia – sin poder contener mi emoción la hice girar en mis brazos mientas reíamos, nunca me había sentido así y todo era por ella. Me dieron tanta ganas de reír cuando me di cuenta que no era el único que se había enamorado sin saber, pero yo no podía hacer nada yo bien sabía que si alguien me hubiese dicho hace 1 día que estaba enamorado de Rosalie hale me habría reído en su cara y luego lo habría golpeado.

Edward POV

Después de quedarme como un idiota luego de que me dijo bella, sin haber estado consiente de nada, fui sacado de mi pensamientos por los gritos de Rosalie y Emmett aunque no entendía de que hablaban, Rosalie le gritaba a Emmett sobre sabrá dio que cosa. Decidí pedir perdón a bella porque sinceramente le debía una, me dirigí lentamente casi con temor hacia la puerta del baño que era donde ella estaba, el mismo lugar al que yo fui a aclarar mi cabeza sonreí y toque la puerta despacio.

Alice quiero estar sola – dijo y sonreí un poco más ante eso.

No soy Alice – silencio fue todo lo que escuche por un rato.

Que quieres? – gruño, de verdad estaba molesta.

Podrías abrir? –pregunte.

No – dijo tajante y sentí como se deslizaba por la puerta hasta quedar en el piso con un golpe seco así que hice lo mismo sintiéndome como en una película, casi me rio ante ese pensamiento.

Quiero pedirte perdón – dije con toda sinceridad.

Porque habrías tú que pedirme perdón a mí, claro no es como si yo sintiera algo, después de todo soy la reina del hielo, o no? –por primera vez la escuchaba dolida y eso me dolió a mí, en esos precisos momentos me quería patear a mí mismo, por todo lo que le dije.

Por eso y muchas cosas más – dije apretándome el puente de la nariz al recordar todas nuestras peleas – se que tienes sentimiento, y lo siento si te dañe, tampoco soy nadie para meterme en tu vida ni decirte quien te puede gustar y quien no – aunque no me gustara eso era la pura y simple verdad, no era nadie en la vida de bella y eso me molesto – quiero que me perdones por ser un idiota y tal vez me dejes ser tu amigo – sin conocer la razón esto no me satisfacía pero era a todo lo que podía esperar de ella después de todo lo que hice no me gustaba como me sentía últimamente, confundido, yo siempre tenía el control pero esto simplemente me hacía perder la cabeza y lo peor es que con "esto" ni yo sabía a qué me refería. De pronto sentí como me caía para aterrizar de espalda en el suelo, ella había abierto la puerta.

Ups – rio y yo también sonreí

Tal vez me merecía eso – dije mientras me sobaba la espalda baja observe como se sonrojaba sin razón.

Si tal vez – rio algo nerviosa.

Entonces… ¿amigos? – pregunte y aun no me sentía feliz, al menos no completamente, con esto pero deseche de nuevo ese pensamiento.

Amigos – nos dimos la mano y escuchamos la risa de Rosalie que estaba girando en los brazos de Emmett para después besarse, eso me sorprendió y mucho, verlos a ellos juntos era como vernos a bella y a mí… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me regañe por los ilógicos pensamiento de mi cabeza – qué hora es? pregunto

Las 4:30 – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?.

Unas 5 horas, por cierto no tienes hambre? – pregunte y respondiendo por ella su estomago gruño haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo – tomare eso como un sí – reí y ella me seguí, de pronto el olor de bella entro en mis fosas nasales por lo que volteé a ver como ataba su cabello en una cola alta de cabella algo descuidada pero aun así se le veía bien. Le pase una manzana y tome una para mi, nos sentamos y un silencio cómodo se instalo entre nosotros.

Me podrías decir como es el chico que te gusta? – pregunte sin querer en un arrebato de curiosidad, me sabia amargo en la boca pero no me retracte de la pregunta.

Pensé que no te incumbía – dijo obviamente tratando de evadir la pregunta lo cual me confirmaba que no era james.

Bueno eres mi amiga – hice una mueca – y es solo curiosidad – no sé porque yo mismo no me creía mi propia explicación.

No sabías que la curiosidad mato al gato – pregunto enarcando una ceja

Correré el riesgo – sin darnos cuenta y como si algo nos halara el uno al otra cada vez nos acercábamos mas apoyándonos en la mesa – que tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas? Tú me das pistas y yo trato de adivinar quién es – ofrecí.

Si tú también me das pistas de la chica que te gusta – pregunto tomándome fuera de base, que chica me gustaba? A mí no me gustaba ninguna…creo – y que sean 10.

Está bien pero, Que te hace pensar que me gusta una chica? – enarqué una ceja.

No te gusta nadie – su voz sonó normal pero algo en sus ojos me decía que había algo más.

Si, se me gusta alguien – dijo de pronto sin pensar y vi como todo el color huía de su rostro de repente..

Empieza tú – ofreció.

Lo conozco? – pregunte lo principal.

Si – respondió ¿divertida? – está en nuestro grado?

Si – estaba respondiendo sin pensar pero no sentía que mentía, simplemente decía lo primero que me venía a la cabeza – de que color son sus ojos? – la sentí susurrar cosas por lo bajo si entender mucho lo que decía.

Verdes – dijo y yo fruncí el ceño ¿verdes? No me llegaba nadie con ojos verdes aparte de… – de que color es su cabello – interrumpió mes pensamientos, la observe y mis ojos se fueron a du cabello es esa cola improvisada que para mí se veía perfecta.

Caoba – dije sin pensar.

No te gustaban las rubias? – pregunto extrañada y la verdad hasta el momento así esta, fruncí el ceño pero luego le reste importancia y sonreí.

Es esa una pregunta? – pregunte sonriendo.

No para el juego, si por mi parte. – dijo sonriendo.

Y que te hace pensar que me gustan las rubias? Pregunte a mi vez.

Es esa una pregunta? – devolvió mis palabras.

No para el juego, si para mí – y yo hice lo mismo.

Nunca te vi con morenas, solo veía rubias – se encogió de hombros.

Pues ahora me gustan más las morenas – sonreí divertido – quede yo – pensé un poco – practica algún deporte? – se llevo una mano a su barbilla "pensando" sonreí ante esto

Si – dijo por fin –está en equipo de porristas?

No – dije negando pero de pronto una imagen con es uniforme de las porristas me nublo la mente, no se veía nada mal. –cual es tu color favorito? – dije de repente, con curiosidad, quería saber todo de ella, ella arqueo la ceja.

Como eso te ayudaría a saber quien me gusta? – Pregunto astutamente y yo me encogí de hombros-.

No lo sé, simplemente creo que me interesas mas tu que el – dije sinceramente sonriendo a medio lado, la vi sonreír y sonrojarse.

El esmeralda – dijo totalmente roja viéndome directamente a los ojos pero más que mirarlo era como si los contemplara – cuál es tu helado favorito? – pregunto y yo enarque la ceja y al ver sus ojos volví a hablar sin pensar

Chocolate y fresa – dije pensando en sus ojos y su olor – no me puedo decidir por cual es mejor – sonreí de lado y ya no me refería a los helados – que música escuchas?.

Depende de mi estado de ánimos – dijo encogiéndome de hombros – escucho desde rock hasta música clásica – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no era posible.

También me gusta música clásica – sonreí y ella me vio incrédula.

De verdad? – dijo recelosa

Claro de luna es mi favorita – confesé, y eso nadie lo sabía pero con ella las palabras simplemente salían.

Adoro a Debussy – me sonrió también – tocas algún instrumento? – dijo de pronto y yo me sentí sonrojar, era raro. Yo sonrojado, quien lo diría?

Si – confesé extrañamente solo mis padres lo sabían solo ellos me habían escuchado tocar, mi madre me enseño, se me quedo viendo por más información – toco el piano.

Algún día tocarías para mí? – pregunto y luego se vio sorprendida de lo que había dicho.

Por supuesto – dije después de unos minutos de silencio – me encantaría que me oyeras tocar dije sinceramente, todo tomo sentido en mi cabeza, solo a alguien muy especial le tocaría y recién me daba cuenta que esa persona era ella, tanto tiempo y en esos me di cuenta de que me gustaba bella, no solo me gustaban estaba enamorado de ella – y tú? Algo que me puedas contar? – alce la ceja animado por mis descubrimientos, como si viera por primera vez a bella, sus grandes ojos que eran un acceso directo a su alma, su naricita respingona y sus labios rosados, sus pómulo casi siempre cubierto con un adorable rubor que reflejaba la inocencia de su alma.

Creo que soy algo aburrido – dijo haciendo aparecer dicho rubor y luego bajo la cabeza privándome de su hermosa cara, coloque mis dedos en su mentón y alce su rostro conectándome con su mirada.

No lo creo – dije con una sonrisa mientras sentía como nuestras miradas nos hacían uno vi todas las barreras caer como si leyéramos uno en el otro

A mis diecisiete años de vida nunca he dado un beso – los dijo bajito pero para mis oídos fue como si me lo hubiesen gritado con megáfono

Qué? – la mire sorprendido sin poderlo creer, nunca la había visto tan roja y tan vulnerable, sonreí al pensar que nadie la había besado ante y yo quería ser el primero y el único que lo hiciera. Les seguí sonriendo mientras me aceraba – lo dices enserio – dije mientras ella se acercaba tanto como yo.

Mmmhum – asintió mientras cada vez estábamos más y mas cerca el uno del otro todo era prefecto, y ya podía sentir el aliento de bella en mis labios cuando un rayo ilumino la habitación seguido por un trueno que resonó fuertemente. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba lloviendo pero me sorprendió cuando bella dio un grito y termino en mis piernas aferrándose a mi camisa cono si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque se había interrumpido nuestro beso, la tenía en los brazos mientras la sentía más vulnerable que nunca.

l-lo s-si-siento – tartamudeo y otro trueno resonaba haciéndola saltar y aferrarse hasta que sus pequeños nudillos estaban blancos, me reí bajito y la abrace, sentí que se relajaba e inhalaba fuertemente. Pequeño cuerpo encajaba perfecto con el mío, como si hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos

No te preocupes – dije y cuando otro trueno resonó la apreté mas contra mí haciéndola saber que nada le iba a pasar la sentí sonreír y yo también lo hice.

Me ibas a besar? – me sorprendí por la pregunta pero me enterneció la inocencia de su vos y eso hiso que sonriera.

Si – dije sincero y bese su coronilla aun sonriendo, nunca había echo eso con ninguna, y eso la hacía aun mas especial, la sentí estremecer y la apreté un poco mas – te iba a besar, te iba a dar tu primer beso – recordé sonriendo aun mas y la observé, aunque no le veía la cara sabía que estaba sonrojada – me ibas a dejar besarte? – pregunte suavemente.

Tal vez – reí un poco y ella se hundió más en mi cuerpo como si tratara de esconderse y eso me hizo querer besarla con más fuerza

Jasper POV

Que quieres saber? – pregunto Alice sentándose y yo hice lo mismo junto a ella.

Todo – dije sonriendo y ella hizo lo mismo.

Soy hija única – comencé – mis padres viven viajando por negocios, he tenido más niñeras que años en mi vida – sonrió tristemente, mi corazón de agito y sin pensar tome su mano – me encanta todo tipo de música, soy una loca compulsiva por las compras – rio y no pude evita contagiarme por su risa de campanitas – adoro el morado y el azul, quiero ser diseñadora algún día, lo que más deseo es encontrar personas que me quieran, a los que pueda llamar amigos – nunca la había visto como la miraba ahora, tenía ganas casi irrefrenables de abrazarla y decirle que en mi tendría un amigo pero no me gustaba como sonaba.

Y Rosalie y bella? – pregunte recordándolas juntas riendo ella sonrió mas ampliamente casi cegándome por su esplendor.

Ellas son las primeras, es extraño preocuparte por alguien y saber que también se preocupan por ti – dijo mirando en otra dirección mientras yo la veía cada vez más frágil. Y me sentía peor conmigo mismo

Continua – la anime dándole un suave apretón a su mano que se perdía entre las mías.

Me gusta la miel – se sonrojo mientras aspiraba fuertemente como si la oliera en esos instantes – le temo a la obscuridad – recordé esa noche cuando durmió en mis brazos porque tenía miedo, fue cuando todo comenzó, inconscientemente acune su mejilla con mi mano nuestras miradas se fundieron y todo se desapareció, me perdí en sus ojos y lo supe, supe que me encantaban sus ojo, su aroma y todos lo que viniera de ella, me gustaba _ella. _La amaba a _ella._ Pero nuestra burbuja fue rota por los gritos furiosos de Rosalie, la observe mientras insultaba a Emmett y luego él a ella pero todo tomo otro giro cuando él se declaro, era un momento tan extraño pero perfecto para ellos, como ellos. Y me di cuenta que no era el único amando sin darme cuenta, se besaron y yo observe a Alice que miraba sus manos, luego subió la mirada y sonrió, regrese mi mirada a Emmett y Rosalie que ahora estaba girando en los brazos de él, luego Rosalie miro a Alice y por un momento fue como si hablaran sin palabra, aunque la sonrisa de Alice era algo más triste. Luego volteo hacia mí y me sonrió en silencio, luego paso bella con Edward pisándole los talones y se sentaron en el otro extremo del salón, como bella se podía sonrojar tantas veces en tan poco tiempo?

Alice me odias? – pregunte, y vi como ella me miraba como si estuviera loco, y quise sonreír pero aguante

No – dijo y vi que no sentía, como si una gran presión liberara mi pecho cerré los ojos e inhale fuertemente abrí los ojo, los clave en los de ella y tome la decisión

Qué bueno – sonreí como nunca lo había echo , siguiendo un impulso la bese castamente en la comisura de sus labios – espero poder formar parte de esa personas que te importan – le dije y lo haría, sonreí aun mas y nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos el uno al otro.

**Hola de nuevo me reporto para dar las noticias que tratare de actualizar una vez por semana si eso les parece bien, me encantaría que todos dejaran su Reviews de si les gusto el capi, la historia en general, si no les gusta cualquier cosa y también….**

**(Redoble de tambores)**

**¡A LA HISTORIA LE QUEDAN 5 CAPITULOS!**

**Y estoy planeando subir nuevas historias, en el ultimo capi de ATRAPADOS BAJO LLAVE les dejare los sumarios de estas nuevas historias para que ustedes elijan la que más les llame la atención.**

**Y sin más me despido.**

**Tephiy**

**XOXOXO**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alice POV**

Luego de que me dijera eso todo quedo en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, sino uno compartido, mi mano que estaba a mi lado en el piso fue cubierta por la de él y ambos nos sonrieron.

Que me puedes decir de ti? – pregunte aun sonriendo.

Tengo una hermanita – dijo y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al instante.

Qué edad tiene? – pregunte emocionada.

12 – dijo ampliando su sonrisa

Como se llama? – por ser hija única nunca sabré que es tener un hermano, obviamente, pero ese brillo en la mirada de Jasper en cuanto la menciono hizo que mi corazón saltara y solo por verlo así yo era feliz.

Jane, es muy parecida a mi solo que con rasgos de niña, por supuesto – rio bajito y yo solté unas risitas – tiene los ojos más claros que yo al igual que su cabello – dijo.

Debe ser muy hermosa entonces – dije sin pensar y en cuanto revise mis palabras y me sonroje al instante, baje mi vista pero sentí como ponía sus dedos bajo mi barbilla y me hacía verlo, estaba sonriendo.

Si, es muy hermosa – dijo y luego volvimos a quedar en silencio – solo que no se qué hare cuando los niños la empiecen a acosar – hizo una mueca graciosa y yo reí – lo digo enserio, puedo ser muy celoso – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar – le caerías muy bien – su voz se apago y quedamos en silencio.

Está lloviendo – dije después de un momento al darme cuenta de este hecho.

Si – su voz sonó mas baja y una sombra había cubierto sus ojos. Lo mire interrogante cuando ahora fue él el que bajo algo la vista mientras yo imite su movimiento anterior y lo hice mirarme.

Qué pasa? – dije suavemente con mi vista fija en la de él. Suspiro y miro hacia el techo.

En una noche de lluvia como ahora perdí a mi madre – sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos.

Como…? – pare abruptamente, no tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuirme y menos aun a traer recuerdos tristes a él, al ver la tristeza en sus ojos la sentí como propia, apreté su mano que inconscientemente había tomado. Una sonrisa carente de humos se poso en sus labios.

Quieres oír la historia? – pregunto mirándome directo a los ojos, trague el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta y asentí antes de hablar.

Solo si tu… - como si no me hubiera escuchado comenzó a hablar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Se llamaba Kate – dijo tomando aire – jane es su viva imagen – sonrió un poco, me acerque más a él y al parecer sin ser consiente me abrazo recostándome en su echo, no dije nada y me limite a escuchar – fue hace 5 años – suspiro – eran las 6 de la tarde, nos encontrábamos cenando en familia, pizza, puedo recordar, las había echo ella ya que es mi comida preferida. Recuerdo haber estado con ella mientras las preparaba insistiéndole que le pusiera mucho queso y cuando se lo ponía la incitaba a que le pusiera mas y ella con una sonrisa me complacía y reía de mi por como ponía la cara mientras veía el queso caer sobre los demás ingredientes – paro, tomando aire y serenando su respiración que se había vuelto acelerada al igual que la mía – mientras cenábamos sonó su teléfono, contesto y cuando colgó nos dijo que tenía que ir a la empresa, al parecer había un problema y necesitaban su presencia – volvió a suspirar –recuerdo nuestra desilusión, la mía y de mi hermana, pero lo debió notar ya que nos sonrió y nos dio a ambos un beso en la frente, recuerdo con claridad sus palabras – su voz se quebró y yo lo abracé mas fuerte, el devolvió el abrazo – vendré antes de que se acuesten, Jasper no te vayas a comer toda la pizza déjame algo, me despeino el cabello y yo asentí sonriéndole, se despidió de mi padre con un beso y luego salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella – me apretó mas

-Sabia que algo malo iba pasar, no sé cómo pero lo sentía, comenzó a llover fuertemente y papa nos mando a la cama, yo había ido a guardar lo que quedaba de pizza en la nevera – sentí que sonreía por su voz – le había dejado 4 porciones – lo vi tragar ya que tenia la vista fija en su garganta – fui a mi cama esperando a que mi mama llegara, pasaban las horas y seguía lloviendo, no aguante y me quede dormido, tan solo era un niño. Al día siguiente algo me atenazaba los pulmones, baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegué abajo – cayó y su pecho tembló ligeramente – había un oficial hablando con mi padres, no podía ver su cara así que me acerque, le hale la manga y le pregunte "papi que pasa?" – volteo a verme y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que se desbordaron sin parar. Yo ya lo sabía, algo me lo decía y la confirmación fue mucho pero, era lo suficientemente grande para entender que mi madre había muerto. Al parecer mientras regresaba las calles se encontraban resbalosas a causa de la lluvia, perdió el control del auto y chocho, salió de la carretera y choco contra un árbol – los siguientes mese después de eso son como un borrón confuso – se quedo en silencio y yo hundí mi rostro en su cuello sintiendo mi pecho atenazado y unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas pero también sentí otras lagrimas, silenciosas que se había deslizado por su cuello llegando a mí. Lo abrace antes de separarme y verlo a la cara.

El verlo así, sin barreras ante mí, confiándome algo tan intimo me desarmo y abrí un poco los labios pero nada salió, con una pequeña sonrisa negó con la cabeza y puso un dedo en mis labios – no hace falta que digas nada, y por favor no digas "lo siento" – yo asentí y sin saber de dónde vino el impulso pose mi mano sobre la suya que me mantenía en silencio y bese su dedo viendo una sonrisa extenderse en su rostro llenándolo de luz de nuevo.

Y tú papa? – pregunte más tranquila.

Ha sido el mejor papa del mundo, siempre esta cuando lo necesitamos – dijo sonriendo – no importa el momento, el es mi modelo a seguir, algún día quiero ser medico como el pero en vez de cirujano me gustaría ser psicólogo – una luz ilumino sus ojos mientras tenia la mirada perdida imaginando sus sueño hecho realidad, yo le sonreí.

Estoy segura que lo llegaras a ser – dije dándole un apretón a su mano el me miro y me sonrió.

Y tú serás la mejor diseñadora de todas – dijo y mis ojos se aguaron, era el primero que decía eso.

Gracias – dije y lo abrace, de nuevo. Hundí mi cara en su pecho inhalando su dulce aroma mientras me devolvía el abrazo rodeándome, haciéndome sentir pequeña y vulnerable pero a la vez tan protegida que solo me apreté mas a él. Luego ninguno de los 2 pronuncio palabra.

**Rosalie POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo tenia viendo los ojos de Emmett que se entrelazaban con los míos pero tampoco es como si me importara mucho, si los veías de verdad con atención sus ojos grises tenían pequeñas estrías de tonos azul hielo lo que intensificaba su color, me miraban con dulzura mientras en el fondo de sus pupilas brillaba algo parecido a la adoración mientras acariciaba mi rostro tanto con su mirada como con sus manos, cálidas y reconfortantes en mi piel.

Me encontraba atrapada contra su pecho mientras me sostenía con uno de sus fuertes brazos y con el otro acariciaba con dulzura mi mejilla. Estábamos recostados contra la pared y estirados en el suelo nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

Como fuimos tan ciegos? – pregunto viendo directo a los ojos y yo sonreí cuando dejo un casto beso en mis labios.

No lo sé – volví a sonreír.

Pero no cambiaría nada – dijo suspirando yo hice lo mismo.

Por qué? – pregunte mas por hacerlo que porque quisiera oír la respuesta, pero lo que dijo solo sirvió para hacerme sonreír como una idiota.

Ya te lo dije, me encanta lo mandona, gruñona y sarcástica que eres, tienes los pies en la tierra y a pesar de todos los defectos que puedas tener aun así me encantas y eso es lo que hace a esto… – nos señalo a ambos antes de volver a colocar su mano en mi rostro pero esta ven me sostuvo el mentón – tan perfecto – alce mi rostro y lo bese sin poder contenerme. Siguió mi beso con la misma hambre cuando de pronto otra cosa surgió, algo que no había sentido antes, pasión. Pero una de verdad, no una calentura, una pasión que me retorcía las entrañas y se alimentaba de mí desde adentro. Nos separamos, a duras penas, para tomar, vi en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento que se adueñaba de mis sentidos.

Giro atrapándome entre el y el piso, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío pero sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos. Me volvió a besar con ansias renovadas que yo devolví con igual intensidad. Mis manos se pasearon desde su pecho hasta sus hombros para tomar entre mis dedos su cabello, un escalofrío lo recorrió tanto a él como a mí.

Creo que deberíamos para – dijo jadeante en mis sabios.

Aja – asentí volviéndolo a atraer a mis labios besándolo con la misma ansia que no disminuía ni un ápice si no que aumentaba gradualmente de fuma lenta.

Aquí no podemos – se volvió a separar un poco de mi.

Cierto – lo volví a besar enrollando mis brazos en su cuello apretándome mas a él.

Estamos haciendo una escena. Nos pueden ver – su respiración era tan agitada que la mía..

Si, si… - no sé cómo nos hice girar y yo quede sobre él, me sujeto de la cintura y yo volví a abalanzarme sobre sus labios, que sin duda se habían vuelto adictivos, pare mis manos por su cabello, hombros, brazos. El acariciaba suavemente mi cintura y mi piel allí ardía, obviamente se estaba reteniendo, nos volvimos a separar a buscar aire.

Me estás haciendo perder el control – dijo, si era posible, mas jadeante que antes, tenía todos sus músculos tenso y se notaba a simple vista. Se contenía a duras penas mientras que el deseo me recorría entera sin dejarme pensar.

Aja – dije vagamente cuando sentí su mano en mi nuca acercándome otra vez a sus labios que recibí más que gustosa, nos besamos hasta que quede totalmente mareada. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, respiraba agitadamente, sentía en palpitar de mi corazón en los oídos y Emmett no se encontraba mejor que yo. Me separe y lo vi a la cara, se encontraba enrojecido y acelerado simplemente nos abrazamos y no nos movimos, no hablamos, solo escuchábamos nuestra respiración y los latidos de nuestro corazón cada vez más sereno hasta que volvieron a su ritmo normal.

Wow – dijo en un suspiro – eso fue…

Intenso – concluí yo – me incorpore y lo vi a la cara de suevo, un leve rubor aun bañaba su cara pero esta vez estaba sonriendo como lo hacía yo. Cuando la magia fue rota cuando un trueno y un relámpago resonaron y alumbraron todo el salón – genial – bufe y me desplome sobre Emmett que me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Que paso Ross no te gustan las tormentas? – su tono burlón me hizo recordar la primera vez que hablamos sin pelear, sonreí y respondí igual.

No oso. No me gustan – se quedo cayado un momento y sentí la sonrisa en su vos.

A mí tampoco – se encogió de hombros y pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz. Yo también sonreí.

**Bella POV**

Jamás había estado tan tranquila en una tormenta y no tenia que adivinar a que se debía el cambio, y no se debía a que me encontraba atrapada con 5 personas con las que jamás imagine siquiera cruzar palabras, la diferencia estaba en que me encontraba entre los brazos de la personas que jamás había pensado siquiera en ser amable, Edward, que acariciaba suavemente mi espalda tranquilizándome mientras tarareaba casi imperceptiblemente una canción que jamás había escuchado aunque cada vez que volvía a comenzar pequeñas notas cambiaban como si las estuviera arreglando y probando con cual se escuchaba mejor mientras yo me entretenía escuchándolo.

Me gusta esa – dije sin pensar cuando luego de varios minutos callados uno de sus arreglos en particular me dejo embelesada, por lo que no deje que la cambiara.

Te gusta? – pregunto bajito como si temiera romper en ambiente tranquilo que nos envolvía.

Si – dije mas como una exhalación – que la inspiro? – pregunte cerrando los ojos y acurrucándome aun mas en su pecho, nos habíamos movido al piso y yo estaba entre sus piernas. Quedo en silencio unos minutos más sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda ante de suspirar.

Tu – dijo simplemente y o abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me envare tan rápido que me maree, mi cara debió delatar toda la confusión que sentía en esos momentos porque Edward rio bajito – si, escuchaste bien, la inspiraste tu – me miro a hora con gesto serio y sin rastro de burla en su rostro, me quede totalmente atrapada en sus ojos, no escuchaba nada a parte de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, ni siquiera los truenos llegaban a mis oídos y solo sabía que seguían cayendo rayos y truenos, por que cuando caían alumbraban el rostro de Edward y hacían sus ojos resplandecer y eso era de lo único que estaba consiente en eso momentos.

Tenía mis manos en su pecho aun sosteniéndome contra él mientras observábamos mutuamente nuestras almas, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca le había visto, ni siquiera aquella primera vez, cuando lo arruine todo, me recordé y mi ánimo bajo un poco. Como si se diera cuenta de mi humor coloco su palma en mi mejilla y me sostuvo la mirada mientras se acercaba lentamente, cada vez mi corazón se aceleraba más y más, solo sosteniendo su mirada y estática como una estatua.

Sentí el pequeño roce de su nariz con la mía que libero miles de descargas por todo mi cuerpo mientras que un escalofrío recorría mi columna, todo con solo ese ligero toque, no me beso. Pero no por eso todo fue menos hermoso, paseaba su nariz por mis mejillas mi frente y de vez en cuando la rozaba de nuevo con la mía haciéndome reír y aunque no lo veía, ya que había cerrado los ojos, sabía que el también sonreía.

Esto es raro – dijo riendo bajito – sabes creo que descubrí quien es el chico que te gusta – sonreí ante si tono.

Ah, sí? – le seguí el juego.

Rebobinemos, lo conozco, juega algún deporte, y tiene ojos verdes, estoy en lo cierto? – pregunto con la ceja alzada, yo asentí

Pues solo conozco a una persona que tiene esa descripción.

Parece que ya me descubriste sherlock – dije sonriendo y lo vi directo a los ojos – pues yo también te descubrí – dije pinchando su nariz con un dedo.

Enserio? – dijo divertido.

Aja – asentí mientras me enderezaba más.

Y puedo saber quién es esa chica – pregunto ahora más serio mientras también se enderezaba acercándose a mi pero sin cortar nunca el contacto visual.

La chica que te dará su primer beso – dije suavemente acercándome mas a él.

Y espero el ultimo, al final de mis días – dijo aun más bajo rozando mis labios y sin más pasó. Le entregué mi primer beso y con el mi corazón, al principio solo juntamos nuestros labios luego se entreabrieron un poco, el con cuidado pero seguro rozo mis labios con la punta de su lengua haciéndome suspirar, mis labios temblaban y no solo ellos sino también todo mi cuerpo. Llevo una de sus mano a mi nuca y me apretó suave pero firmemente acercándome mas él, inclino un poco la cabeza y yo lo seguí automáticamente, mi lengua tímida se fue a encontrar con la suya tanteando terreno antes de tomar confianza y besarlo con ganas que no sabía que tenía. Todos mis pensamientos volaron de mi cabeza cuando paso su otro brazo y lo afirmo detrás de mi espalda y nuestros pechos quedaron juntos y yo tímidamente pasé mis brazos por su cuello aferrándome a él, solté un suspiro cuando ambos nos dejamos de mover pero nuestros labios seguían rozándose ligeramente mandando chispas a través de mi cuerpo.

Estas segura que nunca has besado? – pregunto y sentí como sonreía contra mis labios.

Sí, porque? – pregunte extrañada frunciendo el seño, rio bajito y me dio un rápido beso antes de hablar.

Porque me has dado el mejor beso de mi vida – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente sin apartarme del, el aun tenía los ojos cerrados y espere que los abriera, y cuando lo hizo no pude ver si un rastro de mentira en ellos, lo mire con escepticismo, sonrió aun mas y me volvió a besar, fácilmente me podría acostumbrar a esto.

Seguimos dándonos ligeros besos sin ir más allá, sus manos reposando lánguidamente en mi cintura y las mías presionando suavemente su pecho, de fondo los truenos y los relámpagos que en esos momentos no me podían importar menos. Solo los labios de Edward me podían calmar tanto, como ya había descubierto. Sus manos cobraron vida pero solo para acercarme mas a él rodeándome con sus brazos . Continuamos rozando nuestros labios suavemente y entrelazando nuestros aliento. Nuestras narices también se rozaban lo que hacía que sonriera como estúpida.

Me volví a recostar en su pecho con sus brazos aun rodeándome, alce mi rostro y deposite un ligero beso en el cuello, es se estremeció levemente y me apretó mas. .

Ahora ya me puedes decir quién es la chica? –pregunto y yo rodé los ojos golpeando ligeramente su pecho.

Idiota – sonreí.

Auch – exclamo exagerando – porque la agresión? – me lo imagine arqueando su ceja de forma petulante y su sonrisa característica.

Porque lo merecías – dije encogiéndome de hombros aun con los ojos cerrados. Luego de un rato de silencio Edward suspiro y suavizó su agarre. Me aparté y lo observe interrogante. Su rostro estaba serio y atrapó mi mirada con la suya.

Crees que esa chica aceptaría ser mi novia? – sus ojos resplandecían y yo medio sonreí.

No lo sé – me encogí de hombros y voltee a otro lado – tendrás que preguntarle tu – lo observe de soslayo solo un segundo para verlo sonreír, tomo mi mentón y me hico girar a verlo.

Bella, quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto con voz serena pero que ocultaban todo los sentimientos que sus ojos expresaban.

No hay nada que desearía mas – sonreí y me beso suave y lento para volver a colocarnos en la anterior posición, suspire feliz y sin darme cuenta me dormí en brazos de Edward, mi peor enemigo… mi novio.

**Lectoras de verdad lo siento y sé que en el anterior capitulo dije que iba a tratar de actualizar cada semana pero se me hizo imposible. Primero se me había cortado la inspiración, lo que ya es bastante malo, había comenzado el capitulo pero no sabía cómo continuarla y siempre que lo intentaba no me gustaba como quedaba así que decidí esperar a que mi inspiración volviera y aquí está el resultado ¡TARÁN!**

**Y segundo estuve a punto de aplazar matemática por lo cual me tuve que quemar las pestañas para recuperarme en último minuto, y si a eso le sumamos que el profesor tiene algo contra mi…. Lo digo enserio, ya lo comprobé, después de esforzarme tanto insinuó frente a todos que yo me había copiado o que se yo y según su retorcida mente todo fue premeditado…. ¡por dios!... se creó una película en su cabeza… que había visto el libro que usaba, que lo había buscado, había verificado de de allí salían los ejercicios para el examen y que me los había aprendido al caletres pero según el estaban idénticos al libro y yo como que WTF? O.O**

**Bueno ya sin quererlas abrumar mas con mis problemas les digo… ¡ESTAMOS EN CUENTA REGRESIVA! ¡CADA VEZ FALTA MENOS PARA EL FINAL! WIIIIIIIIII**

**Y para las que leen mis otras historias les informa que pienso centrarme en esta y en cuanto la termine me enfocare en las otras.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Lo más que pueda. Las quiero.**

**Fefy**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

Crees que esa chica aceptaría ser mi novia? – dije mirándola directamente a los ojos observando el brillo que resplandecía el esos pozos chocolate derretido.

No lo sé – se encogió de hombros y volteo a otro lado – tendrás que preguntarle tu – me di cuenta como me miraba por el rabillo del ojo y sonreí, extendí mi mano hacia su mentón y voltee su rostro suavemente para que me mirara.

Bella, quieres ser mi novia? – pregunte con voz serena, un estado de ánimo en el que por supuesto no me encontraba, deje que mis ojos expresaran todo mientras temblaba por dentro con una emoción que recorría mi piel como miles de hormigas.

No hay nada que desearía mas – sonrió y sin siquiera tratar de controlarme la bese suavemente tratando de transmitir como me sentía en esos momentos. Ella me había dado su primer beso, y no había mentido cuando dije que había sido el mejor. No era su pericia lo que lo hacía diferente sino esa entrega total aunque careciera de experiencia. La volví a colocar sobre mi pecho y acaricie su cabello hasta que se quedo dormida y yo no podía esconder la sonrisa idiota que tenía en el rostro.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace 2 días que iba a besarme con Bella Swan y no solo eso sino que sería su novio y eso me haría el más feliz del mundo seguramente habría terminado en el suelo retorciéndome de la risa y probablemente le hubiese dado una paliza al que lo dijo para luego volver a reír. Pero era así, me encontraba encerrado en el sexto piso de la escuela con las personas a las que jamás pensé dirigirles la palabra, y sobre todo, con Bella Swan en mis brazos durmiendo plácidamente mientras yo sonreía como idiota.

Observe a mi alrededor, ya había dejado de llover, o por lo menos parcialmente. La estancia era iluminada por el resplandor de la luna que se colaba por lo altos de las ventanas cercanas al techo. Recorrí con la vista el espacio y me tope con las figuras de Rosalie y Emmett que estaban abrazados, ella durmiendo plácidamente mientras se acurrucaba aun mas a su cuerpo y el trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda, observaba distraídamente el techo aunque al parecer sintió mi mirada ya que volteo y sus se encontraron con los míos, sonrió haciendo que esos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver infantil se marcaran y sin contenerme le devolví la sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo ambos dirigimos la mirada a Jasper, en la otra esquina del salón, la pequeña Alice se encontraba entre sus piernas con la espalda contra su pecho y el rostro enterrado en el cuello de este, que reposaba la cabeza contra la pared, nos miro y también sonrió.

Sin darme cuenta ese pequeño gesto me hizo reconsiderar mis actos los últimos años, el sentimiento de camaradería y confidencialidad que compartíamos, como si lleváramos toda una vida conociéndonos, no era algo normal. Hace 2 días simplemente pensaba que Emmett era un idiota inmaduro sin nada en la cabeza, y de Jasper que simplemente se trataba de hacer el genial con esa actitud relajada que siempre tenía. Puede que Emmett se comportara como idiota y aunque siempre tratara de hacerse el gracioso era maduro, difícil de creer pero así era. Y para qué negarlo, sabia como hacernos reír. Y Jasper, pues, simplemente él era así, sereno y calmado hasta el punto de lo contagioso, a su alrededor el aire parecía condensarse haciéndose adormecedor mientras su cuerpo emanaba tranquilidad. Empezaba a pensar que de todo este castigo solo saldrían cosas buenas.

Bella se removió un poco mandando lejos cualquier pensamiento que no fuera ella, observe su rostro sereno y liso maravillándome por como resplandecía con la luz de la luna, le acaricie la mejilla y luego me acomode llevándola a ella conmigo tratando de no despertarla. Nos acomode y me quede dormido con mis dedos deslizándose por las hebras de seda de sus cabellos.

**Jasper POV**

Estoy segura que lo llegaras a ser – dijo dándome un apretón en la mano la mire y me sonreí.

Y tú serás la mejor diseñadora de todas – vi como sus ojos se hacían cristalinos mientras sonreía al parecer inconscientemente.

Gracias – dijo abrazándome, de nuevo. Hundió su cara en mi pecho suspirando, casi sin ser consiente mis brazos rodearon su pequeño cuerpo de forma protectora presionándola más contra mí. Ambos callamos hasta que a ella la venció el sueño.

No le podía encontrar la lógica a lo que empezaba a sentir por Alice. Literalmente de un día para otro había pasado de ser la persona más molesta del mundo, a mis ojos, a ser la criatura más fascinante y hermosa. La sentía tan pequeña y frágil entre mis brazos que temía apretar muy fuerte y romperla. Suspire. Cada gesto sincero me conmovía y haría cualquier cosa para verla sonreír.

Pensé en mi madre, mi sonrisa disminuyo un poco pero la mantuve. El recuerdo de mi madre parecía grabado a fuego en mi mente y por mas hubieran pasado los años su imagen seguía tan nítida que por un momento olvidaba que ya no estaba. Había vuelto a la última vez que la había visto. Y había confiado a Alice algo que no hablaba ni conmigo mismo pero no lo había podido evitar, fue como si quisiera que lo supiera todo de mí.

Sentí la mirada de alguien y ladee un poco la cabeza para toparme con el rostro de Edward y luego con el de Emmett, ambos sostenían a bella y Rosalie en sus brazos, y las miraban con adoración, me pregunte si yo miraría a alguien así y luego mi mente fue inundada por el rostro de Alice sonriendo.

Cosas habían cambiado, y no solo para mí. Toda esta ridícula situación había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Me hizo conocer de verdad a los chicos. Observar detenida mente a las chicas y, de una manera extraña, conectarme con Alice. Lleve mi mano a mi ojo izquierdo donde se comenzaba a cicatrizar la pequeña grieta que había dejado nuestro encuentro. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, había sido muy divertido, y sobre todo la reacción de Rosalie, bella y Alice que parecían escandalizada. Habíamos comenzado con todo pero en un momento sentí como todo había cambiado, ya el propósito no era golpear, solo esquivar. La situación en vez de volverse tensa solo se hacía más divertida, como si compartiéramos momentos así desde siempre. Era extraño como los rivales eran decretados por la gente sin que estos mismos se conocieran siquiera. Aunque era más absurdo el que siguiéramos lo que decían todos. Cuando la puerta se abriera todo iba a ser distinto. Lo sabía. Me quede dormido dejando que la obscuridad me arrastrara_. _

_En el fondo, dese algún lugar en la oscuridad, resplandecía una luz, como hipnotizado camine hacia ella para quedarme paralizado cuando estaba a punto de llegar. Vi a mi alrededor y ya no era negro me encontraba en un prado de tulipanes y pastos verdes, las nubes resplandecían delante del sol. Observe a todos lados pero aun sin moverme. Sentí como alguien tomaba mi hombro y me volteaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – mama – dije y me di cuenta que mi vos no era la misma, era más aguda, como la que tenia a los 7 años, mi cuerpo era el que tenia a esa edad. Me sentía pequeño pero no me importo. Mi madre con sus grandes ojos azules me miraba con una sonrisa – Jasper – su voz no fue más que un susurro en el viento pero tan dulce como la recordaba – ¡mami! – exclame y la abrasé por la cintura que era hasta donde la alcanzaba. Las lágrimas corrían libremente. La escuche reír entre dientes mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Luego me separo de ella y se agacho hasta llegar a mi altura y seco mis lagrimas – tranquilo – me sonrió – no sabes lo feliz y orgullosa que estoy – la mire sin decir una palabra - solo te hacía falta algo para estar completo pero ya lo encontraste – la mire interrogante – de que hablas mama? – me di cuenta que mi voz volvía a ser la misma, yo volvía a ser el mismo y tuve que bajar la mirada para ver a mi madre. Ella sonrió y señalo suavemente con la cabeza a un lugar, seguí la dirección can la mirada y vi una escena que me hizo sonreír._

_»__ Sobre el pasto verde se encontraba un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, una canasta y una sombrilla en el medio. Un picnic. Sobre la manta estaban Rosalie y Bella ambas con vestidos de algodón que se mecían con la brisa mientras conversaban y sonreían. Edward corría de espalda con un balón de futbol americano en las manos y Emmett se encontraba a una distancia considerable, Edward arrojo el balón y Emmett lo tomo en el aire, ambos rompieron en carcajadas – JASPER – me llamo Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ATRAPA – sin siquiera darme tiempo lanzo el balón en mi dirección, lo atrape pero caí en el proceso, reí junto a ellos – se van a hacer daño – escuche a Rosalie y bella regañar a los chicos mientras yo me incorporaba, flexione las piernas y apoye mis codos en las rodillas. Sonriendo al ver como las alzaban en el aire y les daban vueltas mientras ellas pataleaban, gritaban y reían – se quieren – me sorprendo al ver que no estaba solo, entre mis brazos y con la espalda contra mi pecho estaba Alice – lo sé – respondí sonriendo, la mire directo a los ojos y ella me devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente._

_» Frente a mí mi madre me sonrió, por un momento la había olvidado. Luego observo a Alice recostada contra mí y sonrió aun mas, devolvió su mirada a mí y asintió – estas completo, ya no tengo por qué estar aquí – la mire desconcertado pero entendí, la seguiría recordando, siempre, pero era momento de continuar – te quiero hijo – me miro con la dulzura que solo una madre puede profesar – te quiero mama – ella se volteo dándome la espalda – Jasper – llamo Alice y enseguida voltee a mirarla – también te quiero – ya mi madre no estaba. Se había esfumado. Pero escuchar la voz de Alice profesándome esas palabras me hizo sentir como si una bola demoledora chocara contra mi pecho y todo cobro sentido en mi cabeza, como si hubiesen movido un interruptor. Había compartido algo tan intimo con ella porque quería sentirla parte de mí, me sentía cautivado por cada pequeño gesto y me divertía su hiperactividad. La quería. De verdad la quería. Este razonamiento me dejo sin fuerzas pero con una calidez en el corazón que nunca había conocido. El negro se devoro todo de nuevo y no puse resistencia. Lo último que sentí fueron las comisuras de mis labios elevándose en una sonrisa._

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie descansaba entre mis brazos respirando acompasadamente, sonreí para mí. Últimamente sonreía mucho. Recordé lo que había pasado antes, casi perdimos el control. Había sido como si al principio hubieran prendido un fosforo una pequeña llama que ya había sentido antes pero todo se me fue de las manos cuando esa pequeña llama se convirtió en un fuego abrasador que quemaba mis venas. El solo recordarlo hacia que mi corazón se agitase. Respire profundo y cerré los ojos para calmarme y me dispuse a observar el techo.

Sentí la sensación de que me estaban observando, primero vi a Rosalie que aun seguía dormida y luego alcé la cabeza encontrándome con la mirada de Edward que tenia a bella durmiendo entre sus brazos, le sonreí al ver lo parecido que nos encontrábamos, el me devolvió la sonrisa sin vacilar. Era buen chico por lo que había visto estos últimos días y por como miraba a bella quedaba claro que la quería. Después de darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Rosalie podía distinguir _esa_ mirada donde fuera, y los de él brillaban súbitamente con solo ver a bella. Voltee a ver a Jasper el cual sus ojos parecían torbellinos cuando su mirada se topaba con Alice. Él no lo sabía, lo que era extraño para ser alguien tan perceptivo. Al igual que Edward, me devolvió la sonrisa.

Aparte mi vista y volví a observar el techo pensando mientras me dejaba llevar por la inconsciencia en todo lo que saldría de ese castigo, aunque a estas alturas no lo podría llamar así. Me hundí en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Los tenues rayos de claridad que rosaban mis parpados me hacían tomar cada vez más conciencia. Sentía que faltaba algo y enseguida me di cuenta de que era. Rosalie no estaba. Peleando contra las brumas del sueño pe incorpore y parpadee rápidamente despejando mi vista mire a mi alrededor tratando aun de enfocar mi vista. El sonido de unas risas me hizo voltear y libere el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Allí estaba Rosalie junto a bella Edward y Alice, que estaban peleados o eso parecía.

Dámelo – escuche decir a Alice como niña chiquita.

No – Edward sonrió burlón y me di cuenta que en su mano se encontraba una manzana, totalmente fuera del alcance de la pequeña Alice. Ella lo vio un momento y luego sonrió, lo siguiente que pude ver fue a Alice sobre la espalda de Edward riendo – bájate – dijo este "molesto".

Oh vamos Eddy – Alice sonrió angelicalmente mientras Edward rodaba los ojos – por favor – alargo la "o" y luego hizo un puchero. Edward resoplo y luego sonrió y rodo los ojos. Le entrego la manzana – gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salto aterrizando suavemente sobre sus pies.

Eres una manipuladora – le reprochó Edward y ella solo se limito a sonreírle.

Dile a tu novio que deje de quejarse tanto – dijo mirando a bella que se sonrojo hasta las orejas, todos rompieron en carcajadas, incluido yo. Me levante y llegue hasta ellos cuando Edward halaba a bella y la abrazaba besándole la coronilla, solo se escucho un refunfuño por parte de bella.

Buenos días – le susurre en el oído a Rosalie, la sentí estremecer y sonreí.

Buenos días – contesto Alice, con tono burlón mirándonos pícaramente, la di una gran sonrisa.

Para ustedes también – Edward inclino la cabeza en modo de saludo y se escucho un "buenos días" en tono molesto y bajo por parte de bella, Edward oculto su risa con tos falsa – hace cuanto que están despiertos.

Primero se levanto Alice, hace ya una hora, luego al poco tiempo bella, después yo hace media hora y por ultimo Edward – me informo Alice, viendo burlonamente a Edward, este rodo los ojos.

Buenos días – Jasper apareció frotándose los ojos tratando de despejar el sueño.

Manzana? – pregunto Alice ofreciéndole, Edward le dirigió una mirada picara/burlona/molesta.

Gracias, ya fui – dijo con voz adormecida. Todos lo miramos como si le hubiese salido otro ojo.

A donde? – pregunto extrañada bella.

Esta por allá – señalo el baño.

Creo que aun está dormido – dijo Rosalie de nuevo mirando a Edward – como lo despertamos? – alzo una ceja, me estaban confundiendo, ya después le preguntaría. Pero en estos momentos solo podía ver los labios de Rosalie mientras sonreía.

Creo que me debes un beso de buenos días – sonreí contra su cuello y sentí como se tensaba antes de relajarse, se volteo en mis brazos y sonrió de una manera que hubiese iluminado al cielo, y luego me beso simplemente uniendo nuestros labios, sin moverlos en ningún momento, solo manteniéndolos juntos y fue lo más perfecto que sentí en mi vida.

**Edward POV**

Desperté con ganas de ir al baño por lo des desperece poco a poco aun medio dormido. Me levante con los ojos cerrados dándome cuenta de que bella no se encontraba a mi lado, voltee a los lados pero no veía nada, cosa lógica ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. Me levante y camine tropezando cada cuanto con algo hasta que llegue al baño, me dirigí al inodoro pero antes de llegar todo quedo negro.

Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en una superficie dura. Podía escuchar leves risitas desde algún lugar lejano cuando de pronto un sonido justo a mi lado me sobresalto haciéndome saltar como gato asustado, abrí por ojos de golpe y solo vi en inodoro pero luego unas estruendosas carcajadas me hicieron voltear par ver a Rosalie riéndose aun con el dedo en la palanca del inodoro.

Oh por dios – dijo para luego volver a reír – que hacías con la cabeza prácticamente metida en el inodoro? – se veía que trataba de contener las ligeras risas que escapaban. Frote mis ojos para volverlos a enfocar.

No tengo ni idea – dije con la misma cara.

Parece que eres sonámbulo – se burlo.

Sí, eso parece, dije cortante.

Oye, no me pude resistir, fue gracioso, admítelo – dijo dándome una sonrisa, la fulmine con la mirada – buen tal vez no tan gracioso. Me perdonas? – Preguntó batiendo las pestañas de forma graciosa, negué con la cabeza y sonreí – vamos, bella esta buscándote – con solo oír el nombre de bella me pare como un resorte ganándome otra sonrisa burlona por parte de Rosalie, la ignore. Salimos del baño, Rosalie aun me dirigía una sonrisa burlona, pero todo se me olvido en cuanto vi a bella dándome la espalda hablando con la pequeña Alice.

Hola amor – dije volteándola y pegándola a mi pecho.

Buenos días – me sonrió dándome un corto beso que me dejo atontado.

Muy buenos – dije con los ojos cerrados y escuche una risitas antes de que algo impactara contra uno de mis costados. Me gire y pude ver una manzana en el suelo y a Alice con cara demasiado inocente.

Que tienen hoy ustedes contra mí? – pregunte alzando una ceja antes de fruncir el ceño. Rosalie y Alice me dirigieron una gran sonrisa.

Como desde ahora somos las mejores amigas de belly – yo arquee de nuevo la ceja mientras bella bufaba ante el sobrenombre – somos algo así como tus cuñadas, y como toda buena cuñada mi deber es molestarte y amenazarte con dejarte eunuco si le haces daño a bella, así que solo cumplo con mi deber – lo dijo todo sin respirar para luego encogerse de hombros mientras mi quijada tocaba el suelo. Escuche las leves risas de bella y me alegre porque ellas fueran sus amigas, unas de verdad. Pero aun no salía de mi estupor – ahora por favor devuélveme mi manzana.

No – dije mientras una sonrisa malévola se extendía en mi rostro – como tú cuñado mi deber también es molestarte así que cumpliré con mi deber. Ella me saco la lengua y yo reí.

En vez de cuñados parecen hermanos – escuche decir a rose aunque la ignore centrándome en la pequeña duende frente a mí y podría jurar que vi sus ojos brillar.

Dámelo – decir a Alice como si fuera a armar un berrinche.

No – sonreí burlón estirando totalmente el brazo dejando totalmente fuera de su alcance la manzana. Ella me vio un momento y una sonrisa se extendió lentamente en su rostro antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí trepando en mi espalda, vaya que era ágil, sonreí para mí. Ella reía y era como pequeñas campanitas flotando en el aire, por el rabillo del ojo observe como Rosalie y bella me observaban burlonamente – bájate – dije tratando de parecer molesto.

Oh vamos Eddy – Alice sonrió angelicalmente y yo rodé los ojos divertido – por favor – alargo la "o" y luego hizo un puchero. Resople y luego volví a rodar los ojos sonriendo. Le entrego la manzana – gracias – me dio un beso en la mejilla y salto ágilmente aterrizando suavemente sobre sus pies.

Eres una manipuladora – le reproché y ella soplo me sonrió.

Dile a tu novio que deje de quejarse tanto – dijo mirando a bella que se sonrojo hasta las orejas, todos reímos. Me acerque a mi adorable novia atrayéndola hacia mí.

No sabes cuánto adoro tus sonrojos – dije besándole la coronilla a lo que ella refunfuño algo sobre que nos divertíamos a su costa.

Buenos días – escuchamos levemente y volteamos para ver a Emmett detrás de Rosalie abrazándola.

Buenos días – contesto Alice, burlonamente dirigiéndose a ellos mirándolos pícaramente, la dio una gran sonrisa.

Para ustedes también – incline mi cabeza en modo de saludo a un entretenido por bella que murmuro un "buenos días" en tono molesto y bajo, oculte mi risa con tos falsa, ¡Dios! Parecía un gatito tratando de ser tigre, era demasiado hermosa – hace cuanto que están despiertos? – pregunto.

Primero se levanto Alice, hace ya una hora, luego al poco tiempo bella, después yo hace media hora y por ultimo Edward – informo Alice, viéndome con la burla escrita en la mirada, yo rodé los ojos.

Buenos días – Jasper apareció frotándose los ojos tratando de despejar el sueño.

Manzana? – pregunto Alice ofreciéndole, le dirigí una mirada. A mí me la quitaba y a él se la ofrecía, casi reí.

Gracias, ya fui – dijo con voz adormecida. Todos lo miramos extrañado.

A donde? – pregunto extrañada mi bella.

Esta por allá – señalo el baño.

Creo que aun está dormido – dijo Rosalie viéndome "jamás lo va a olvidar" pensé – como lo despertamos? – alzo una ceja, y yo rodé los ojos, Emmett la miraba con curiosidad y si le decía del accidente de seguro pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de hacer bromas a mi costa.

Creo que me debes un beso de buenos días – escuchamos bajito y vimos como Rosalie volteaba para unir sus labios con los de Emmett, me seguía impresionando él como hace días fuera imposible imaginarlos juntos y ahora lo imposible fuera imaginarlos el uno sin el otro. Sonreí pensando en que lo mismo pasaba conmigo y con bella, ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella.

Vi a Alice halando levemente la mano de Jasper para que reaccionara y solo basto unos segundos para que despertara completamente viendo confundido a su alrededor.

Hasta que despertaste – Alice le sonrió viéndolo como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo. El enfoco su vista en ella y paso exactamente lo mismo, sus ojos se iluminaron y quedaron prendados el uno del otros como si no existiera otra cosa. Bajé mi vista hacia bella que los observaba enternecida como una madre que observa a su pequeña hija, de pronto una serie de imágenes de dejo tenso y aturdido. Bella vestida de blanco caminando hacia mí, bella esperándome en la puerta de una casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, bella con una pancita de unos 6 meses mientras yo lo acariciaba. Bella con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Me quede estático y con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras una sensación cálida se extendía por mi cuerpo y un leve estremecimiento recorría mi columna. No sabía de dónde había salido todo eso pero lo que si sabía con certeza era que quería vivir todos esos momentos junto a ella. Sentí un ligero toque en mi mejilla.

Estas bien? – pregunto algo confundida y preocupada. Tome su mano, aun sosteniéndola pegada a mi con mi otro brazo rodeando su cintura, y bese su palma y luego su muñeca.

Mas que bien – respondí y le regale una sonrisa brillante seguro de que mis ojos dejaban ver los sentimientos que no era capaz de expresar. Introduje mis dedos entre sus suaves cabellos sosteniendo su nuca y atrayéndola hacia mí rozando nuestros labios. La sentí dejar de respirar para luego posar su mano en mi mejilla y cortar toda distancia entre nosotros.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Mis amadas lectoras, aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo como ofrenda para que no vengan a mi país expresamente a cortar mi adorado cuello. Sé que las hago esperar demasiado pero espero que me comprendan de todos modos pronto empezaran las vacaciones y sabrán de mi mucho más seguido.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo recién salido de mi cabecita. Como verán me concentre más en la amistad que se forjo entre los chicos ya que la de las chicas se sabe hace algunos capítulos. Aunque claro que no olvide el romance entre parejas, quienes no aman a Al y Jazz? Sé que son los que más se han tardado pero ya tengo planeado más o menos como quiero que pase todo y espero que les guste. Desde que subí el anterior estaba trabajando en este y antes de que piensen en por qué me eh tardado tanto pues es que siempre que me quería dedicar a escribir algo pasaba, me llamaban o simplemente me interrumpían por cualquier cosa y cuando quería volver a escribir las ideas se esfumaban de mi cabeza ¡FUE TAN FRUSTRANTE! Pero ya no importa porque aquí esta :P**

**Y ya dejando las habladurías ¡ENTRAMOS A LA RECTA FINAL! Pronto esta historia llegara a su fin y aunque por una parte me entristece por otra me alegra concluir un trabajo que espero haya satisfecho a muchos lectores.**

**Besos**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Fefy**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

No pude evitar quedarme viendo la escena frente a mí, simplemente era impresionante que dos personas tan diferente fueran tan perfectas la una para la otra. Él alto, musculoso, rubio y pasivo y ella del tamaño de una hada, delicada, pelinegra y tan activa. Se miraban entre sí con tanta intensidad que por un momento sentí estas observando un momento demasiado intimo. Pensé en cómo nos verían a Edward y a mí juntos, mi autoestima hizo acto de presencia, él tan perfecto y yo tan… simple. Suspire y me gire un poco para observarlo y su expresión me extrañó, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par y estaban perdidos en algún lugar lejano. De pronto sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar y lo sentí estremecerse, lo observe preocupada. Toque ligeramente su mejilla y enseguida me miro pero algo en su mirada había cambiado, había un extraño brillo en ellos que me hizo estremecer.

Estás bien? – pregunte confundida. Tomo mi mano, sosteniéndome con su otro brazo pegada a él, la acerco a sus labios, beso mi mano y luego mi muñeca.

Mas que bien – respondió regalándome una hermosa sonrisa y mirándome con esa intensidad y ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos expresándome sentimientos que me costaban descifrar, en un movimiento lento y fluido introdujo sus dedos en mi cabello tomándome por la nuca y me acerco hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron despertando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Deje de respirar y al ver que él no se movía en un impulso acorté toda distancia que nos separaba. No sabía que esperaba de este beso pero me sorprendió como cada sensor de mi piel se despertó ante el contacto de sus labios justo como el día anterior, era como si hubiera esperado que la magia desapareciese pero muy lejano a eso ahora sentía todo con una intensidad que me sobrecogía.

Aun con mi mano en su mejilla pase mi otro brazo por su cuello y el con su brazo libre lo paso por mi cintura y me abrazo más cerca de él sin retirar su mano de mi cabello. El beso era suave, lento, disfrutábamos al máximo del momento, sentí como sonreía contra mis labios y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Nos separamos levemente aun con nuestros labios rozándose. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me quede prendada de los suyos, las mariposas revolotearon en mi interior recorriéndome la piel ante su mirada, ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo y me abrasé a él, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él me envolvió con sus brazos. Me sentía segura, protegida y cómoda. Me sentía en casa. Y en ese momento fue que la realidad me abofeteo en el rostro. No solo me gustaba. Estaba total, completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward. Así con todas sus letras. Apreté mi agarre a su alrededor como si de alguna forma esto evitara que se alejara de mi. No queriéndolo dejar ir. Mi corazón se había detenido un segundo para volver a la marcha más rápido de lo normal. Como si sintiera mi angustia comenzó a acariciar en círculos mi espalda.

Ahora yo debería preguntar – hablo Edward y con una de sus manos me hizo verlo a la cara – estas bien? – me miro traspasándome con su mirada e incapaz de hablar lo volví a besar y me deje envolver de nuevo por las sensaciones pero eso no impidió que mis sentimientos descubierto se colaran en mis pensamiento. Me había dicho que le gustaba, y era su novia pero ¿estaba enamorado de mí? Esa pregunta dio vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que paramos por falta de oxigeno. Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que decidí romperlo.

Qué hora es? – pregunte aun refugiada en sus brazos. En algún momento rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper se habían ido a sentar al otro extremos del salón.

Las 10:15 – contesto consultando su reloj. Asentí y nos encaminamos hasta donde se encontraban los demás, cuando llegamos hasta ellos vimos a Alice luchando guerra de pulgares con Emmett, era gracioso, y asombroso, ver la pequeña y delicada mano de Alice casi absorbida por la enorme y masculina de Emmett. Rosalie y Jasper estaban entretenidos en una acalorada conversación sobre marcas de autos. Nos unimos a ellos y Edward término hablando con Rosalie sobre el volvo de este último y un extraño sonido que tenía desde hace días, Rosalie se ofreció a ayudarlo echándole un vistazo. Jasper y yo en cambio hablamos desde arte a literatura largo y tendido. Las conversaciones fluían armoniosamente y pronto se nos unió Alice mientras que Emmett formo parte de la conversación de Rosalie y Edward. En un momento que hablábamos acerca de romeo y Julieta Edward se nos unió, así éramos Alice y yo contra Jasper y Edward y la conversación giraba en torno a romeo, obviamente nostras defendiéndolo. De pronto Alice pareció darse cuenta de la hora y ya casi eran las 2 de la tarde, nuestros estómagos rugieron a unisonó y todos reímos.

Chicas vamos a preparar unas ensaladas de fruta – nos sonrió Alice – este es nuestro ultimo día encerradas – dijo y aunque por una parte me alegraba por otra deseaba quedarme con Edward solo para mi, sin estudios, sin padres, sin la población femenina del instituto. Simplemente solos. Suspiramos a unisonó.

Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad – murmure una vez en la cocina cortando fruta.

No – vi a rose negar – nada será como antes – sonrió – los tenemos a ellos – gire mi rostro y los observe hablar animadamente compartiendo risas y bromas. Una sonría automática se instalo en mi rostro.

Quien lo diría? – hablo Alice sonriendo.

Si, quien habría predicho que terminaríamos siendo sus novias? – pregunto rose volviendo a su labor.

No hablaba de eso – Alice tenia la mirada en alguna parte lejos de aquí.

Entonces? – pregunte extrañada.

No solo estamos emparejados con las últimas personas que hubiéramos pensado, claro aunque aún falta que Jasper su decida – resopló Alice molesta y rose y yo soltamos unas risitas – el punto es que también terminamos siendo amigos. Todos. Somos tan diferentes, aunque al mismo tiempo se podría decir parecidos. Alguien hubiera creído que justamente nosotras terminaríamos así? – pregunto viéndonos.

La verdad es que tienes razón – le concedí – si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría con ustedes de mejores amigas y siquiera dirigiéndole la palabra a ese trió probablemente me hubiera reído en su cara – las tres reímos por eso.

Creo que le debemos una grande al director – bromeo rose.

No eras tú la que lo amenazaba el primer día aquí? – sonrió Alice.

Si – sonrió Rosalie – pero gracias a él tengo a Emmett y a un grupo muy singular de amigos – me dio un empujoncito juguetón y yo sonreí.

Si seguimos así vamos a terminar llorando así que mejor apresurémonos. Tengo hambre – después de reír por última vez terminamos las ensaladas de fruta que tenían de todo y nos dirigimos hacia los chicos, le sonreí a Edward y él me indico que me sentara es su regazo y así lo hice. Le di un suave beso en los labios y nos dispusimos a comer.

De que tanto se reían ustedes hace rato? – pregunto Alice una vez que termino de comer.

De lo ansiosos que estamos en mostrarles a todo quienes son nuestras novias – dijo Edward y vi como Alice miraba fijamente a Jasper que le devolvió la mirada.

Dudo que lo puedan creer – hablo rose en los brazos de Emmett.

Pues no me importa – dijo Emmett estrechándola más hacia el – eres mía así que mejor que lo crean – todos reímos ante el comentario.

Aunque de seguro sus admiradores se van a desilusionar – comento Edward con una gran sonrisa y yo fruncí el seño.

Pues no lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que tus amiguitas no van a estar muy felices – una ola de celos me había inundado al pensar en las chicas que constante mente estaban tras Edward – y si mal no recuerdo había una… ¿Kate? Con la que tenias una cita, cierto? – alce una ceja y él me sonrió.

No me importa si ellas están felices o no mientras tú estés a mi lado y para su información pequeña celosa – dijo antes d darme un beso en la nariz – acepte la cita con Kate por cortesía ya que no tenía como degradarse más a sí misma – ahora fue él quien arque una ceja.

Yo no estoy celosa – mentí refunfuñando con una niña.

Pues me alegra que no estés celosa porque no tienes por qué estarlo – me miro dulcemente – tú no eres como ninguna otra – lo siguiente que supe de que tenia los labios de Edward sobre los míos moviéndose acompasadamente. Nos separamos y unimos nuestras frentes.

Son tan tiernos – escuche decir a rose y me gire hacia ella sacándole la lengua, ella rió – que madura.

Y qué hay de ti rose? – pregunte inocente – no te molestan las eternas admiradoras de Emmett? – arque una ceja.

Si alguna de ellas se le ocurre poner sus asquerosas manos sobre él lo lamentaran – medio gruño y todos reímos divertido.

Pobres – suspiro Emmett atrayendo la mirada de rose que lo observo fieramente.

Eres mío – y luego se abalanzo sobre el besándolo con tanta ímpetu que nos obligo a apartar la mirada y en ese momento me di cuenta que ni Jasper ni Alice estaban. Recorrí con la mirada el salón hasta encontrarlos. Estaban en una d las esquinas observándose el uno al otro como siempre solo que de pronto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos y se acercaron uniendo sus labios. Sin contenerme solté un grito acallado por la mano de Edward.

Qué pasa? – hablo Rosalie y al seguir mi mirada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Al fin. Pensé y en ese momento me sentí pletórica por nuestra Alice, finalmente Jasper se había animado y para ser sinceros, había tardado mucho. Sin ser consiente Rosalie y yo estábamos literalmente dando saltitos de alegría como dos niñas, escuche las risas de Edward y Emmett pero no me importó.

Alice POV

De que tanto se reían ustedes hace rato? – pregunte curiosa cuando termine de comer.

De lo ansiosos que estamos en mostrarles a todos quienes son nuestras novias – dijo Edward y dirigí mi mirada a Jasper y al poco tiempo el me la devolvió, no estaba totalmente segura de que sentía el por mí, pero si sabía que no le era indiferente.

Dudo que lo puedan creer – continuo rose desde los brazos de Emmett. Tenía que hacer algo, este era nuestro último día encerrados y temía que fuera mi última oportunidad antes de que al regresar todas las chicas le volvieran a echar encima.

Pues no me importa – dijo Emmett estrechándola más hacia el – eres mía así que mejor que lo crean – había tomado una decisión. Quería a Jasper, lo quería para mí, y lo quería ya. Me levante sin despegar mí vista de él y luego camine hasta la otra esquina sabiendo que me seguía, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que ya no estábamos allí. Cuando llegue al otro extremo mee voltee y lo encare.

Que pasa Alice? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, yo le sonreí levemente y alise su ceño con mis dedos – te encuentras bien? – tomo mi mano en la suya y esa maravillosa corriente me recorrió entera.

Si, solo… - me corte sin saber cómo seguir antes de que el valor me abandonara – Jasper – suspire y lo mire a los ojos – siento cosas por ti – solté de golpe y agache la cabeza – no sé qué sientas por mí, pero quisiera que intentáramos algo mas, sé que no te soy completamente indiferente así que… - calle un momento y cerré los ojos - ¿quisieras ser mi novio? – apreté aun mas los ojos. Jasper estaba totalmente callado, si no sostuviera su mano con la mía pensaría que se había ido.

No – respondió y sentí que perdía fuerza en mis piernas y que mi corazón se comprimía, de la sorpresa levante mi rostro y lo vi a los ojos, estaba serio. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y antes de yo decir nada el hablo – yo debería haber sido quien te lo pidiera – aun seguía serio cuando una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en sus labios, los míos correspondieron al instante. Vacilando nos acercamos cortando el espacio entre nosotros y el poso sus labios dulcemente sobre los míos embriagándome de él. Nuestros labios se comenzaron a mover tan delicada y a la vez tan intensamente que me sentí mareada y mis rodillas flaquearon pero el paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me alzo reteniéndome contra su pecho impidiéndome caer y envolviéndome con su calor. Su aroma me embriagaba y ya sentía que me faltaba el aire, poco a poco nos separamos y nos sonreímos de nuevo.

Eso fue un sí? – pregunte sin despegar mi mirada de la suya.

Depende – arqueé una ceja y el sonrió aun mas – me concederías el honor de ser tu novio? – yo mordí mi labio inferior y asentí.

Me has hecho esperar bastante – dije dulcemente.

Lo es y lo siento pero aquí estoy – toco mi mejilla y me miro intensamente – y voy a dedicarme a recompensar este tiempo que estuvimos el uno sin el otro – sonreí aun y lo volví a besar. En eso escuchamos unos chillidos y al voltear no pudimos evitar reír. Rosalie y bella estaban abrazadas dando saltitos como dos niñas.

Por fin – grito Rosalie y yo me sonroje comenzando a caminar de la mano de Jasper nuevamente a la mesa.

Hermano te habías tardado – bromeo Emmett y Jasper sonrió.

Si, así parece – dijo mirándome de nuevo.

Ya era hora – me sonrió bella antes de abrazarme y luego abrazo a Jasper – estoy feliz por ustedes – volvió a los brazos de Edward que la recibieron gustosos.

Porque tanto alboroto? no es que me moleste pero no recuerdo tanto lio cuando ustedes se hicieron novios – resoplé rodando los ojos.

Por ser la última creo – luego del comentario de rose todos reímos y nos volvimos a enfrascar en conversaciones triviales donde todos participaban, cada uno tenía su opinión sobre cada tema, lo que hacía más interesante la charla. El tiempo nos pasaba volando y antes de darnos cuenta ya volvía a estas oscuro de nuevo. Era tan impresionante lo bien que nos la pasábamos juntos, cada uno aportaba algo, éramos diferentes pero nos complementábamos. Y como ya nos habíamos dado cuenta había más debajo de la superficie. Nos impresionamos cuando Emmett dijo que él quería ser abogado. Quien pensaría en Emmett como abogado?, sonreí para mí misma, llegaría muy lejos, de algún modo estaba segura de eso. También nos enteramos que Rosalie estaba decidida a ser ingeniera automotriz, un mundo dominado por los hombres pero Rosalie no era una persona fácil de parar. Sonreí al escuchar de nuevo a Jasper decir que sería psicólogo, el rol le quedaba como guante. Bella y Edward se sorprendieron cuando ambos dijeron que iban a estudiar medicina, solo se sonrieron y se dieron un corto beso. Cuando hable de mi sueño de ser diseñadora me sentí sobrecogida y l borde del llanto cuando todos sin excepción me apoyaron sin vacilación, había encontrado a mi familia. Sonreí para mí.

**Rosalie POV**

Luego de un tiempo de terminar de hablar cada quien se fue con su pareja, era nuestro último día aquí, de algún modo era especial. Lleve mi vista a la gran mano de Emmett que a pesar de su aspecto duro envolvía delicada mente la mía. Él era maravilloso, suspire y sonreí al sentir de nuevo las cosquillas en la piel que me causaba su cercanía. Las películas y libros románticos que había leído y de los cuales me había burlado por creerlos imposibles se reían en mi cara. Tenía todos los síntomas que habían sido descritos. Las mariposas en mi estomago, el cosquilleo en mi piel, sentía que flotaba y la sonrisa en mi rostro que no parecía querer desaparecer. Era sin dudad una tonta adolescente enamorada. Emmett se sentó contra la pared y me abrió sus brazos, una invitación que acepte de inmediato, coloque mi espalda en su pecho y deje que me envolviera.

Algo que en definitiva agradeceré después de esto será poder dormir en una cama – dijo y yo me reí, mi espalda también estaba por pasarme factura de estas noches durmiendo en el piso.

Pensé que te sentías cómodo conmigo – dije juguetonamente.

Lo hace más llevadero – me dio un corto beso en el cuello haciéndome poner la piel de gallina – eso es lo que más voy a extrañar – me gire un poco para observarlo – dormir contigo entre mis brazos – un estremecimiento me recorrió entera, me acerque a él, uní nuestros labios y me beso como solo él podía hacerlo, mi cabezas ya se encontraba perdida en la sensaciones cuando mis pulmones pidieron oxigeno. Me recosté de nuevo en su pecho y el acariciaba mis brazos.

Como crees que será cuando sepan lo nuestro – hable en un susurro con los ojos cerrados.

Sin duda van a quedar muy sorprendidos – dijo y yo sonreí - pero no importa, la única persona que me interesa eres tú. Si estamos juntos todo saldrá bien – sentí su cuerpo envolviéndome con más fuerza y me deje llevar poco a poco por la inconsciencia.

Emmett – llame adormecida y como respuesta recibí un beso en la mejilla – te quiero – lo sentí sonreír y yo hice lo mismo, sentía más que eso pero no era el momento de decirlo. Me deje llevar poco a poco por la inconsciencia y antes de que todo quedara en negro oí el leve susurro de Emmett.

Yo igual – luego todo quedo completamente negro.

Usualmente no soñaba, simplemente cerraba mis ojos y todo quedaba en negro hasta que los volvía a abrir pero algo había cambiado. Antes no tenía con que soñar, todo siempre era lo esperado, todo era como yo quería. Pero ahora Emmett estaba a mi lado. Esa noche soñé con mi futuro, con Emmett, nos soñé más allá del instituto, más allá de la universidad. Estábamos juntos. Y por extraño que parezca bella, Edward, Jasper y Alice también estaban allí. Todo era impresionante. Tan feliz. Un sueño demasiado perfecto aunque no era imposible. Ellos eran mi futuro y mi impulso para lograrlo. Esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en los labios y un sentimiento cálido corriendo en mis venas.

El sonido de una puerta siendo abierta me despertó al instante. Mis ojos se abrieron para volverse a cerrar lastimados por la luz. Los abrí lentamente dejando que se acostumbraran poco a poco hasta que los pude enfocar. La puerta estaba abierta y en el marco de esta se encontraba el director con una sonrisa en los labios viéndonos a todos que lo observábamos medio adormilados.

Vaya – sonrió aun mas – parece que sobrevivieron el fin de semana. Estaba preparado para encontrarme una escena de película de terror – esta vez rio estruendosamente.

Me alegra que le divirtamos director Meyer – gruñí levantándome haciendo crujir los hueso de mi espalda.

Tan adorable como siempre señorita hale – me sonrió y yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada – cuanto tardaron en darse cuenta del verdadero castigo? – pregunto divertido.

Unos 15 min después de que cerraran la puerta – esta vez hablo bella.

Muy bien – felicito el director – que tal les fue estos días? – pregunto.

Necesito una buena cama y una dicha luego todo estará perfecto – reconocí la voz de Emmett.

Por supuesto señor McCarthy – asintió con la cabeza – luego de que hablemos tendrán este día libre para descansar como es debido.

Sobre que debemos hablar? – esta vez quien hablo fue Edward.

De si experiencia aquí – dijo obviando en tema.

Que quiere que le digamos? – Alice se veía aun adormilada y se apoyaba levemente de Jasper.

Como lograron sobrevivir para empezar, no jugaba cuando dije le dé antes, enserio temía encontrar una masacre – el director sonrió a medio lado.

En vez de atacarnos, bueno, luego de atacarnos, verbalmente, decidimos que lo mejor esa estar en paz durante nuestra estadía aquí – hablo Jasper – pero luego…

Nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos – interrumpió Edward y luego yo continúe.

Dejando a un lado los prejuicios – de pronto Alice comino hasta él y lo abrazó. El director correspondió el abrazo algo sorprendido.

Gracias – susurró Alice una vez que se separaron.

No importa – dijo restándole importancia.

Si importa, usted me dio una familia – Alice sonreía con gratitud y parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, los ojos del director se hicieron más suaves.

Yo no les _di _una familia. Solo les deje la oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que tuvieron frente a sus narices – nos miro a todos observándonos inquisitivamente.

Pues de ese modo igual gracias – dijo bello suavemente, el director Meyer sonrió aun más e hizo una reverencia a la puerta.

Después de ustedes. Ya saben, tienen este día libre así que vallan a tomar una buena siesta, los veré mañana en clases – el director volvió a sonreír ampliamente y fue como si lo observara por primera vez.

No recordaba una sola vez que el director hubiera negado su ayuda a cualquiera. Por lo que todos sabíamos era soltero. Y a pesar de ser director no tendría más de cuarenta y pocos años. Siempre se le veía en los pasillos sonriendo a todos y trataba a todos por igual. Sus ojos azules siempre se veían felices y no importaba el momento tenia las palabras correctas. Una oleada de respeto me barrió entera. Le sonreí agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por nosotros. Salimos del salón con el guiándonos a través de los pasillos y escaleras. Revise la hora en mi reloj. Eran las 7 am, apenas estaban llegando los alumnos por lo que aparte de nuestros autos habían unos cuantos más. Iba directo a mi auto cuando sentí un tirón en mi brazo, voltee y me encontré con los ojos de Emmett.

Te parece si nos juntamos más tarde? – pregunto, parecía tener miedo de preguntar, me acerque a él y lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas.

No porque ya no estemos dentro las cosas cambiaran, o por lo menos esta parte – alcé el rostro y junte nuestros labios – te espero en mi casa a las 3 – le sonreí y el volvió a abrazarme, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho – que duermas bien – le sonreí antes de voltearme pero el volvió a tirar de mi esta vez con algo más de fuerza y lo único que supe era que tenia los dedos de su mano izquierda en mi cabello sosteniéndome por la nuca y su mano derecha tomaba firmemente mi cintura apretándome contra el mientras me besaba de forma salvaje pero cuidadosa. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno con las respiraciones aceleradas.

Que duermas bien – me sonrió, se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta su jeep mientras yo estaba aun tratando de controlar mi respiración a unos pasos de mi coche. Lo vi montarse y acelerar saliendo del estacionamiento. Como en trance me subí en mi auto rememorando el sabor de sus labios antes de soltar una sonora carcajada y acelerar saliendo también del estacionamiento con la misma sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

Bella POV

Estábamos siguiendo al director hasta el estacionamiento, se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa que correspondí antes de volver dentro del instituto, vimos a Rosalie y a Emmett abrazándose hasta lo que pudimos ver ya que solo se veía la ancha espalda de Emmett y los brazos de Rosalie rodeándolo. El celular de Edward comenzó a vibrar como loco. Como ya teníamos señal todo lo que le enviaron por el fin de semana le estaba llegando en ese momento.

Parece que fuiste bastante solicitado este fin de semana – bromeé un poco y el sonrió pero su sonrisa se borro al ver la pantalla del teléfono, rodo los ojos – que? – pregunte curiosa.

Kate – dijo en un bufido y una oleada de celos me recorrió entera. Conocía a Kate. Era parte les equipo de porristas. Alta, rubia, curvilínea, cara bonita, enorme trasero. Todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

Oh! – fue todo lo que dije. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, mi camioneta estaba en el taller por lo que tenía que caminar a casa.

Bella? – Escuche a Edward detrás de mí pero no voltee – bella – en menos de un segundo lo tenía frente a mí. Voltee mi mirada, tenía unas absurdas ganas de llorar y me era difícil retener las lagrimas. Ella si combinaría con Edward. Ambos perfectos, dignos de salir en una revista – bella, amor, que pasa? – me estremecí cuando me llamó amor.

Nada – dije con un hilo de voz.

Claro que te pasa algo. Bella háblame – dijo tratando de que lo mirara.

Dije que no me pasa nada – volví a caminar pero él me volvió a bloquear el paso.

Porque no me lo dices? – sentí su mirada sobre mi y su voz con un matiz suplicante. De pronto la ira me embargo.

Porque tú te verías mejor con Kate – casi grite. Evite sus ojos pero su cara era un poema.

De qué diablos hablas? – dijo de nuevo tratando de capturar mi mirada.

¡Demonios! – exclame – ella es perfecta, tu eres perfecto, se verían malditamente perfectos juntos – una lagrima traicionera recorrió mi rostro – como me voy a comparar con ella?

Es cierto – dijo serio – no hay comparación – ese comentario me hirió profundamente, solté un sollozo y cuando consideraba la idea de salir corriendo el me tomo por los brazos – tienes un grave problema de auto estima, bella mírame – pidió pero yo negué – maldición ¡mírame! – con miedo mire su rostro, casi se veía furioso – a los ojos – demando y sin remedio volví a quedar atrapada por su mirada – eres hermosa – iba a rebatirlo pero él me interrumpió - ¡escúchame! Eres hermosa, más que eso. Eres deslumbrante simplemente siendo tú, no necesitas maquillaje, ni un peinado elaborado porque no importa que tan desaliñada estés eres tan bella que da igual. Tus sonrojos te hacen aun más hermosa si es posible. Tu torpeza es adorable. Eres inteligente, fuerte, y me quedo corto buscando mas adjetivos para definirte, sé que no eres perfecta pero si eres perfecta para mí – sus ojos rebosaban ternura y yo deje de respirar – crees que ella es perfecta? O que es mejor que tú? Estás equivocada, ella no se respeta a sí misma, se degrada hasta donde no puedes imaginar, y bajo esos 3 kilos de maquillaje solo hay otra persona normal. Es frívola y solo se interesa en sí misma. Y mientras más se esfuerza por ser perfecta mas se aleja de ello. Y yo? Soy todo menos perfecto – bufo y yo seguí atontada mirándolo – algunas veces ronco, soy desordenado, deberías entrar a mi cuarto, y aunque puedo preparar muchas cosas en la cocina nunca podre igualar las de mi mama que para mí son las mejores, aunque no lo parezca soy un perezoso. Mi mama me tiene que levantar 3 veces antes de que esté completamente despierto. Y soy un idiota. Un idiota porque después de todo este tiempo fue que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la chica más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo, y para darme cuenta necesité estar encerrado con ella y aprender a callarme, porque, por cierto, a veces no sé cuando cerrar la boca… - iba a seguir hablando cuando mis labios lo callaron, enseguida correspondió a mi beso tomándome por la cintura.

Estas enamorado de mí? – mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande, pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y quedo algo paralizado pero luego sonrió.

Si – esa simple respuesta me hizo subiera al cielo y bajar en in instante – y tú? – pregunto con algo de miedo.

Desde el fondo de mi corazón – le sonreí y él me correspondió. Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos así un momento.

Ven – dijo después de unos minutos, estaban llegando más estudiantes – te llevo a tu casa.

Puedo caminar no te preocupes – le reste importancia sonrojándome.

Bella – me advirtió.

Está bien – acepte con una sonrisa. Antes de montarme en el auto.

Alice POV

Jasper y yo llegamos hasta nuestros autos que estaban uno al lado del otro. Sonreí y mire a Jasper que también estaba sonriendo.

Salimos esta tarde? – pregunte acercándome a él y tomando su mano.

Me encantaría – me sonrió mas ampliamente pero su sonrisa se borro.

Qué pasa? – coloque mi mano en su mejilla.

Es que hoy no puedo – me miro pidiendo disculpas.

Ah! – Dije tratando de mantener mi sonrisa que había flaqueado un poco – está bien, no te preocupes.

Es que hoy es uno de los pocos días que papa tiene libre y esta todo el día en casa conmigo y mi hermana.

De verdad Jasper, no te preocupes. Será para luego – me imagine a Jasper pasando una tarde en familia, mis ojos de cristalizaron y una sonrisa triste se formo en mi rostro.

Que pasa pequeña? – llego hasta mi en un instante y me envolvió en sus brazos.

No recuerdo la última vez que pase un día completo con mis padres. Es más. Creo que nunca hemos pasado más de 5 horas juntos – una pequeña lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. El me apretó más fuerte.

¡Ya sé! – Exclamó – quieres pasar esta tarde conmigo y conocer a mi papa y mi hermana? – lo mire sorprendida y negué con la cabeza.

Jasper, es tu día con tu familia – dije tratando de razonar – seria como una intrusa.

No digas eso – dijo haciéndome mirarlo – quiero pasar este día contigo. I de seguro ellos estarán ansiosos de conocerte.

Pero… - me interrumpió.

Tienes algo más importante que hacer hoy? – alzo una ceja.

No pero… - me volvió a interrumpir.

Entonces no hay problema, te pasare buscando a las 4 a tu casa – me dio un coro beso en los labios y se subió en su coche.

¡No sabes donde vivo! – grite una vez que el ya estaba en su carro.

Sabré encontrarla – dijo con el vidrio abajo. Retrocedió y yo me aparte.

¡Estás seguro? – pregunte mientras en se alejaba.

¡Te recogeré a las 4! – fue lo único que grito antes de acelerar y desaparecer. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí montándome en mi auto y tomando el camino hacia mi casa. Llegue en poco tiempo, metí en auto en el garaje y entre a la casa donde, como era habito, solo estaba la servidumbre, le sonreí al mayordomo y le entregue mis llaves. Subí lentamente las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me desvestí y me puse el pijama. Cuando unos suaves toques en mi puerta me hicieron voltear.

Adelante – me voltee de nuevo al espejo por el que vi entrar a George y Angelina, los conocía desde que era una niña y eran lo más cercano a unos padres para mí – hola – salude con una sonrisa.

Hola querida – angelina me abrazo y George me dio un beso en la frente.

Los señores nos dijeron que llegarías hoy en la mañana, no dieron detalles – hablo George mirándome con ternura – donde estuviste? – pregunto curioso. Les conté todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana y cuando termine sentí los brazos de angelina envolverme.

Oh! Niña – me apretó un poco mas fuerte – me alegro por ti – me sonrió – desde que te vi entrar con ese brillo extraño en tu mirada sabia que algo había pasado. Como es? – pregunto cariñosamente.

Es… especial – suspire.

Eso ya lo vemos – George rio un poco y yo me sonroje.

Bueno mejor ve a descansar niña. Debes estar cansada – le sonreí a angelina y un bostezo delato aun mas mi cansancio.

Si, será lo mejor – sonreí.

Quieres que te levantemos para cenar o te dejamos dormir? Dudo que te levantes para almorzar – dijo George.

Oh! Se me olvido mencionarles. Hoy pasare la tarde con Jasper y su familia – una sonrisa estúpida se planto en mi rostro. Ambos me miraron con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Me encantaría conocer a este chico – la voz maternal de angelina, dulce y tierna, me hizo encogerme.

Lo más pronto que pueda – prometí. Ambos sonrieron – donde están? – pregunte y sus sonrisas flaquearon un poco pero no cayeron por completo.

Según nos informaron están en Alemania, vuelven el sábado – asentí en silencio y me dirigí a la cama arropándome.

Ten dulces sueños – dijo angelina besando mi frente antes de salir apagando la luz. Esa noche a pesar de que todo era como siempre dormí con una sonrisa en los labios y por primera vez pude soñar algo lindo. Y por supuesto en ese sueño estaba Jasper y mis nuevos amigos. Mi nueva familia.

**Aquí me encuentro de nuevo señoras y señores. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. El próximo será el último y luego faltara el epílogo. Gracias a todos por su apoyo hasta ahora. Tratare de subir lo más pronto que pueda pero recuerden que no tengo computadora y que debo escribir por pedazos en la de mi papa, y cuando me la presta.**

**Para el próximo capítulo, el último, será la tarde de ellos juntos y la llegada al instituto, lo que la mayoría estaba esperando. Me pondré a trabajar en él lo antes posible y lo hare lo mejor que pueda. Después de todo es el último y debe ser genial. Espero no defraudarlos. Gracias por leer.**

**XOXO**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

Edward llego antes que yo y me abrió la puerta del auto en un gesto caballeroso.

Hermosa dama – hizo una reverencia que me hizo sonrojar y sonreír como una tonta.

Muchas gracias caballero – le seguí el juego y me incline un poco. Me monte en el auto y en un instante Edward se montaba en el puesto del piloto. Extendió la mano y encendió el radio. Suaves notas de piano comenzaron a inundar el auto, instintivamente cerré los ojos y relaje mi cuerpo dejando que la melodía me envolviera.

Te gusta? – pregunto desviando los ojos del camino y clavándolos en mi.

Es hermosa – le sonreí de vuelta y el volvió a ver hacia el frente.

Gracias – enseguida mis ojos se fueron hacia él que sonreía a medio lado.

Espera…tú? – dije señalando al radio. El soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Si – fue todo lo que respondió y yo no pude más que sonreír. El podía decir lo que quisiera, pero si no era perfecto sin duda se acercaba. O por lo menos para mí. Sonreí aun mas ante este ultimo pensamiento. El resto del camino fue en silencio, ambientado por las hermosas melodías que nos envolvían. Me acomode mejor en el asiento, cerré mis ojos y sin saber en qué momento me quede totalmente dormida.

Me sentía tan en paz que era sobrecogedor, a lo lejos como si me encontrara debajo del agua escuchaba aun las notas de piano. Estaba sola en la oscuridad pero no tenía miedo. Tenía un vestido blanco que resplandecía e iluminaba a mí alrededor. De pronto de la nada escuche la voz de un ángel que me llamaba. Su voz era hipnotizadora y aterciopelada, decía mi nombre suavemente. Un calor agradable se extendía por mí cada vez que escuchaba al ángel hablar hasta que me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía esa voz y sonreí. Edward.

Bella - la voz se oía cada vez más cerca y me di cuenta que despertaba cuando la luz penetro mis parpados. Pestañeé un poco y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron y pude enfocar mi vista me encontré con el rostro de Edward a unos centímetros del mío – Hasta que despiertas – sonrió a medio lado y mi corazón latió el doble de rápido y estaba cerca de hiperventilar cuando él se retiro un poco aun sonriendo. Sentí mi rostro arder. Voltéela cabeza y me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos frente a mi casa.

Cuanto llevo dormida? – pregunte tímidamente.

Unos 45 minutos – sonrió – llegamos hace 30 – yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y tape mi rostro con mis manos.

Porque no me despertaste antes? – mi voz sonó amortiguada por mis manos. Sentí las suyas suaves sobre las mías apartándolas suavemente.

Te veías hermosa – dijo simplemente – parecías un ángel – sus sonrisa se hizo leve y me miro tiernamente. Acaricio mi mejilla con sus nudillos y se acerco a mí lentamente presionando suavemente sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento – eres adorable cuando hablas dormida – dijo alejándose un poco.

Oh por dios – me tape la boca – que dije? – dije con temor. En sus ojos había tanto sentimiento que me sentí cohibida por un momento.

Dijiste mi nombre, y me llamaste "tu ángel" – en otro momento hubiera escondido mi rostro o hubiera salido huyendo pero su mirada me tenía atrapada y apenas me podía mover – bella, tú eres mi ángel – una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro y literalmente me eche sobre él. Estampe nuestros labios y lo bese demostrando todos los sentimientos que sentía correr por mis venas en ese momento. Nos separamos jadeantes pero sonrientes.

Ven a buscarme a las 3 – dije repentinamente – el me miro curioso pero sonrió.

Como tú digas, pero a donde vamos – me miro extrañado.

A un lugar – dije simplemente y Salí del auto – se puntual – grite riendo desde mi puerta. Solo escuche su risa antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas. Me apoye en ella y me deslicé hasta el piso.

Bella eres tú? – escuche la vos de mi madre desde la cocina.

Si mama – me levante y me dirigí hasta ella, se veía algo avergonzada.

Como salió todo? – Me pregunto y yo la mire alzando una ceja – oh está bien – exclamo – el director nos llamo y nos pidió nuestra autorización para hacer un pequeño experimento.

Consintieron a convertirme en conejillo de indias? – mi vos sonó incrédula.

Bueno, a tu padre tomo mas convencerlo pero… - sus ojos brillaron pícaros.

No quiero saber – puse mis manos frente a mi rápidamente.

Algo me dice que no salió tan mal o de lo contrario probablemente estuvieras gritando como una histérica – se burlo y yo me sonroje – escupe – demando con los brazos en jarras frente a mí.

Te lo diré si me dices que dijo exactamente el director – alce la ceja negociando, ella bufó y se sentó en la sala.

Bueno, nos dijo que tu y otros cinco chicos habían tenido problemas pero que en todos veía algo especial solo que no se daban la oportunidad de conocerse, nos prometió que los dejaría salir hoy y que estarían dentro de las instalaciones del instituto – termino en un respiro, sonreí tanto por su hazaña como por la razón que tenía el director – tu padre te quiso ir a buscar cuando comenzó la tormenta pero lo convencí de que se quedara.

Dije que no quería saber – dije con una mueca de asco.

Este bien, ahora mejor comienza a hablar Isabella – amenazo y yo rodé los ojos.

Para hacer todo más corto pusieron a las personas más diferentes del planeta en un solo salón, que de por sí entre ellas no se llevaban muy bien que se diga – sonreí – y tenias razón, no salió todo mal. Es más, todo salió genial. Tengo 4 nuevos amigos, son tan diferentes y nos complementamos también, es increíble lo divertido y entretenido que es estar con ellos al mismo tiempo – una gran sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro al hablar de ellos.

Espera – dijo alzando la ceja – creí que eran cinco – me sonroje al instante, mi madre era muy perspicaz.

Recuerdas a Edward Cullen? – pregunte tratando de hacer tiempo.

El niño mimado y arrogante con el que siempre peleabas – me sonrojé aun más.

Si, ese mismo – dije bajando la cabeza, dios sabía cuantas veces me había descargado en insultos contra el frente a mi madre.

El también estuvo encerrado allí? – Pregunto mientras parecía ocultar una sonrisa – espero que no hayas asesinado al pobre – soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Sí, bueno… - comencé apretando mis manos una contra la otra – puede que a papa no le haga mucha gracia pero… somos novios – la habitación quedo en total silencio y por un momento me preocupe hasta que sentí el abrazo asfixiante de mi madre.

Al diablo tu padre – la mire sorprendida – estoy tan feliz – exclamo – cariño, en tus ojos puedo ver la felicidad que te da solo pensar en el. Y aunque te sonrojas mucho jamás te había visto sonrojarte a este nivel – rio y yo la acompañe – cuéntame todo – dijo volviéndonos a sentar. Sonreí. Mi madre estaba loca. Comencé a relatarle como sucedieron las cosas, me sonroje al confesarle lo de mi primer beso. Las dulces palabras que me dedicaba y el discurso que me dio al salir del instituto. Como me sentía cuando estaba con l y lo que me había dicho hacia unos minutos en el auto. Mi madre parecía una niña con los ojos abiertos y brillantes escuchando cada palabra, ella siempre había sido mi mejor amiga y en cuanto comencé a hablar tuve que contarle todo – dios mío hija – exclamo – estas enamorada hasta el tuétano – rio y yo me sonroje – no puedo esperar a conocer a este chico tan dulce, casi parece un sueño.

Si, así es – dije suspirando – pero no sé cómo se lo diré a papa – la mire con ojos atormentados.

No te preocupes cariño, de eso me encargo yo – me guiño el ojo.

¡Por dios mama! – exclame levantándome de un salto y la escuche reír.

Mejor ve a dormir un rato cariño, yo te levanto para que estés lista para tu cita – me sonrió y yo lo hice de vuelta. Subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama pensando en todo el fin de semana cuando poco a poco el sueño me venció.

**Rosalie POV**

Llegue como flotando a mi casa y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando entre en ella. Mis padres estaban en el sofá frente al televisor cuando voltearon a verme me sonrieron con disculpa. Yo les sonreí de regreso y eso pareció desconcertarlos. Me fui hasta el sofá y me senté entre ellos que aun me veían atónitos.

De acuerdo, algo raro pasa – dijo mi padre a mi madre ya que yo parecía en otro sitio.

Cariño – hablo mi madre suavemente – estas bien? – yo solo pude sonreír mas.

El amor te hace estúpida – dije para mí pero me escucharon y me miraron sorprendidos. Mi mama me estudio más atentamente y sonrió.

Esta enamorada – no fue una pregunta.

Recuerdan todas esas veces que me dijeron que cuando me llegara el amor no iba a saber que me había golpeado? – sonreí y mire a mi papa que me observaba con ojos brillantes.

Fueron muchas – rio un poco.

Las mismas que te burlaste de nosotros – observo mi madre – pero parece que ya te alcanzo.

¡Oh si! – dije riendo.

Quien es el pobre muchacho? – dijo mi padre como si se compadeciera. Le pegue en el hombro.

¡Papa! – exclame y el rio.

Hija, debes admitir que no eres precisamente… fácil – yo solo rodé los ojos – y no olvidemos que tienes el carácter de tu madre – entonces fue mama que le pego en el hombro – porque me golpean?

Mejor mantente calladito Eleazar – dijo mi madre mirándolo fijamente.

Hazle caso a mama – le sonreí dulcemente.

¡Ven! – Exclamo – igualitas – rio – si no tuvieras mis ojos pensaría que te hizo ella sola.

Papa/Eleazar – exclamamos mi madre y yo a la vez mientras él se iba riendo subiendo las escaleras.

Espero que no sea como tu padre – dijo en broma y yo me lleve la mano a la frente.

Dios! Se llevaran tan bien – dije sonriendo al imaginarme a papa y a Emmett juntos – pobre de nosotras.

Caíste en la maldición de las mujeres Chadwick – dijo negando con la cabeza – tanto carácter y siempre terminamos con hombres así – dijo señalando las escaleras como si fuese inaceptable y luego sonrió – aunque ninguna nos podemos quejar, nos hace felices y eso es lo que importa. El te hace feliz? – pregunto acariciando mi cabello.

Emmett – dije – se llama Emmett y sí, me hace feliz – una gran sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro y ella la imito.

Entonces está bien para mí. Ahora ve a descansar y luego me contaras todos los detalles – me dio un beso en la frente y yo me dirigí a las escaleras pero antes de comenzar a subir me giré hacia mi madre.

Me despertarías antes de las 2? – pregunte sonriendo y ella me miro – tengo una cita – me guiñe el ojo y Salí corriendo por las escaleras a mi habitación.

Y luego dice que solo se parece a mí – fue lo que le escuche decir antes de cerrar la puerta. Me desvestí me puse la pijama y me sumergí entre las sabanas dejándome llevar por el sueño al poco tiempo.

**Alice POV**

Angelina me levanto a las 3 de la tarde. Entro a la habitación y sentí su tacto despejar mi rostro de cabello, sonreí.

Niña ya es hora – abrí los ojos lentamente y me incorpore, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho y tenía el estomago lleno de mariposas.

Si, ya es hora – le sonreí.

Ya su baño está listo – dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Salí de la cama y me desvestí mientras entraba al baño. La tina estaba llena. El agua tibia con mis aceites favoritos. Me sumergí en ella y todos mis músculos se relajaron. En ese momento me puse a pensar ¿y si no le agrado a su padre? ¿O a su hermanita? ¿O a ambos? Los nervios me comenzaban a carcomer así que Salí de la tina y me comencé a vestir.

Me coloque un jean blanco a la cadera con una blusa verde olivo, una chaqueta blanca y zapatos cerrados de tacón de 15 cm color negro. Me alise totalmente el cabello y me maquille de forma suave, brillo de labios, delineador, rubor y algo de sombra verde. Estaba frente a mi espejo dándome el visto bueno cuando tocaron mi puerta.

Esta abierta angelina – dije mientras me quitaba el exceso de brillo.

La última vez que revise ese no era mi nombre – me paralicé al escucha su vos – ve voltee y Jasper sonrió lentamente.

Jasper – literalmente salte a sus brazos.

Hola pequeña – hablo son sus labios en el tope de mi cabeza haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento. Eleve mi rostro y rosé nuestros labios mandando descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo antes de besarlo.

Hola – dije cuando nos separamos con la respiración agitada.

Mejor nos vamos, mi padre y mi hermana están ansiosos por conocerte – en ese momento me congele. El tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar pero al ver que no me movía me miro interrogante – que pasa? – ladeo la cabeza un poco.

Es… y si?... yo… - se acerco a mí y coloco ambas manos en mi rostro y me miro directamente a los ojos, respire hombro - ¿y si no les gusto? ¿Si no soy lo que esperan? Si no… - fui interrumpida por los labios de Jasper.

No les vas a gustar, te van a adorar. Van a ver en ti lo que yo veo, y solo les importa mi felicidad. Eres hermosa, divertida, inteligente, sensible, comprensiva. Podría decir muchas cosas más y aun me quedaría corto en lo increíble que eres, no podría pedir nada mejor – sonreí como tonta ante sus palabras y deje que me llevara de la mano escaleras abajo donde se encontraban George y angelina.

Jasper ellos son George y angelina – los presente – los conozco desde que tengo memoria y siempre han estado aquí para mí – les sonreí.

Es un placer conocerlos – dijo el educadamente y se vio sorprendido ante el abrazo de angelina.

El placer es todo nuestro, nunca había visto a mi niña tan feliz y es por usted – los ojos de angelina se veían brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Cuídala muchacho – George también lo abrazo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Nos despedimos de ellos y Jasper me abrió la puerta de su auto, le sonreí y subí, al momento ya él había entrado en el puesto del piloto. Nos pusimos en marcha, Jasper tenía una sonrisa algo extraña así que lo observe interrogante.

Qué? – me dijo al captar mi mirada.

Porque sonríes así? – alce una ceja.

Cómo? – me dio una mirada inocente y yo rodé los ojos.

Como si supieras algo que yo no – entrecerré mis ojos.

Ya llegamos – dijo sin contestarme.

Tan rápido? – Pregunte observando por todos lados – si solo hemos pasado como 2 cuadras… - me detuve al entender – tu…

Si – rio. Bajo y bordeo el auto hasta llegar a mi puerta para abrirla.

Siempre has vivido aquí? – pregunte aun si creerlo.

Aja – asintió.

Sabes? – Le dije mirándolo – cada vez me convenzo mas de que somos idiotas – sonreí y él lo hizo aun mas. Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la casa con un gran jardín delantero, un camino de piedra en medio y a las orillas de éste pequeñas flores amarillas, la casa era también de color amarillo solo que era extremadamente suave, era de 2 pisos y tenía grandes ventanales y cortinas vaporosas que se mecían con el viento. La puerta de madera pintada de blanco era grande. Llegamos hasta ella y Jasper la abrió.

En la cocina – grito una voz masculina, era graves y ronca aunque agradable. Camine junto a Jasper casi con temor, camínanos por la sala hasta la amplia cocina donde se encontraba un hombre de espalda. Al parecer nos sintió y volteo hacia nosotros. Era idéntico a Jasper. Nos sonrió dejando a la vista una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos. Era alto, mucho, un poco más que Jasper, estaba en buena condición física y era muy guapo. Al sonreír unas pequeñas arrugas enmarcaron sus ojos, grises como metal frio pero cálidos como el sol, y su cabello de tono de la miel solo que corto. Estaba vestido con un pantalón deportivo blanco y una camisa casual color azul cuello en vez de algodón. Se limpio las manos con un paño y se acerco a nosotros.

Papa, ella es Alice, mi novia – sentí como mi rostro se encendía pero sonreí.

Un gusto Alice – me sonrió de forma esplendida mirándome y sonriéndome con calidez.

El gusto es mío señor hale – le tendí mi mano con timidez y el rio antes de abrazarme, recibí el abrazo con sorpresa pero sintiéndome como en casa.

Llámame Jasón hija – un retorcijón me apreso el estomago y tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

Por supuesto – sonreí.

Ya la comida va a estar lista, Jasper sube por jane, se está arreglando en su cuarto – rodo los ojos. Jasper asintió y me dio un ligero beso antes de subir por las escaleras – así que, Alice… - hizo una pausa – estoy feliz de conocerte, no había visto a Jasper tan feliz en mucho tiempo – una ligera sombra de tristeza opaco sus ojos pero rápidamente desapareció.

Creo que ambos hemos tenido ese efecto – dije bajando la vista – yo nunca había sido tan feliz que como lo eh sido estos días con Jasper – me sonroje.

Les espera un gran futuro por delante – alce mi vista y lo mire a los ojos – lo veo en la manera en que se miran. Están destinados – volvió a sonreír.

Eso espero – suspire.

Les esperan pruebas por superar, no todo va a ser color de rosas, van a haber peleas, incluso puede que alguna vez digan cosas que no sienten pero al final del día siempre tienen que recordar lo que de verdad está en sus corazones y un consejo muy importante – me incline un poco más hacia el – nunca dejen que el orgullo sea más fuerte que su amor. Está bien tener un poco de orgullo pero no vale la pena conservarlo si al final del día no están juntos – lo sonreí en agradecimiento por sus palabra pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Jasper entro a la cocina

Dice que necesita 10 minutos – sonrió – quiere dar buena impresión, solo tiene 12 años. ¿Qué tanto se puede arreglar? – rodo los ojos.

Pues hermanito, la primera impresión es muy importante – dijo una vos suave y aguda a sus espaldas. A la cocina entro una niña hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio platinado, tez de porcelana y ojos grises, tenía un vestido de tirantes rosa pastel y sandalias con tacos 5cm plateadas, su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado a los lados totalmente liso con un cintillo plateado. Al voltear hasta mu un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas – hola – dijo tímidamente.

Hola – le sonreí – me llamo Alice –llegue hasta ella.

Lo sé – me sonrió de vuelta – Jasper hablo mucho de ti. Yo me llamo jane – sonreí aun mas

Lo sé, Jasper me hablo de ti también – no quedamos un momento mirándonos y sonriéndonos.

Eres muy linda y te vistes genial – me hablo con más confianza – nunca hubiera pensado en todo eso junto – dijo como si le avergonzara.

Pues tú también eres muy linda, y bueno eso de vestirse se aprende con el tiempo. Te ves preciosa con ese vestido.

Gracias – sonrió ante el cumplido.

La carne esta casi lisa, vamos al jardín – observe interrogante a Jasper y el solo sonrió de vuelta. Seguí a Jasper hasta una puerta corredizo que daba a el jardín trasero. Había una mesa larga de madera como la de los parques con el asiento largo en los laterales y había una gran parrilla con carne sobre ella. Hamburguesas – sonreí.

Le gustaría que le ayude – pregunte llegando hasta la parrillera junto al señor Jason.

No te molestes querida – me sonrió.

No es molestia, me encantaría – lo observe con ojos brillantes y él me hizo un espacio. Cuando cortaba los ingredientes sentí una miraba fija en mi, al voltear me encontré con jane y Jasper que me observaban divertidos y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Les sonreí y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa. Tuve todo listo y Jason coloco las carnes, lleve una hacia jane y le acaricie el cabello – buen provecho. Me sorprendí al ver que Jasper con dos hamburguesas frente a él – te vas a comer 2? – alce las cejas y él se encogió de hombros.

Estoy en pleno desarrollo necesito alimentarme – dijo sonriendo con inocencia y yo rodé los ojos.

Aja, si claro – sonreí, me acerque a el que estaba sentado frente a jane, me incline y lo bese ligeramente – buen provecho – me sonrió de forma esplendida.

Gracias – ayude a servir lo demás y nos sentamos todos a comer en silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por jane.

Alice, me quisieras ayudar a elegir mi ropa para mañana – hablo bajo y sin verme a los ojos.

Claro jane, me encantaría - le sonreí y cuando alzo la vista me correspondió – así podre ver tu cuarto también – extrañamente sus ojos se iluminaron.

Genial, alguna vez me encantaría ver tu cuarto también – yo reí.

Claro, cuando quieras vas a mi casa y te lo enseño – capte las miradas que compartían Jasper y su padre pero decidí no preguntar. Terminamos de comer y a pesar de que me ofrecí para lavar lo que estuviera sucio, fue en vano y enviaron a Jasper. Acompañe a jane a su cuarto. Subimos las escaleras, pasamos una puerta y nos detuvimos en la segunda. Jane la abrió y ambas entramos. Su cuarto era espacioso y se notaba la transición por la que estaba pasando, la etapa intermedia. Su habitación era celeste, la cama con el cobertor azul marino estaba en una esquina de la habitación, un poco a su lado estaba un escritorio con la laptop y algunos cuadernos esparcidos, en la pared contraria había unos estantes caobas llenos de libros, junto a él una puerta blanca al igual que en la otra pared, en medio del cuarto había una alfombra color blanco brillo de seda.

Ese es el baño – señalo la puerta junto a la cama – y ese mi armario – ahora señalo la puerta junto a los estantes.

Me gusta tu habitación – le sonreí.

Genial – fue hasta el armario y lo abrió.

Tienes mucha ropa linda aquí – dije entrando y viendo sus prendas – tienes buen gusto – le guiñe el ojo.

Gracias, lo herede de mi madre – se quedo callada un momento u yo lo deje pasar – te diste cuenta como te veíamos jazz y yo cuando ayudaste a papa? - pregunto más bajito.

Si – dije cautelosa.

Estoy segura de que le recordaste a mama, a mí también me paso – sentí que quería seguir hablando así que la deje – ella preparaba hamburguesas en tacones y ropa de diseñador sin que un cabello se saliera de su lugar y siempre luciendo elegante. Justo como tu hoy – sonreí un poco – y viste como se miraban mi padre y mi hermano? Ellos también se sentían así, no digo que seas un una suplente de mama, solo que nos haces sentir como nos sentíamos con ella. Yo siempre elegía mi ropa con ella, me encantaba como se vestía, era hermosa, igual que tu – paro un momento – y no solo eres hermosa, eres inteligente, amable, y solo te eh visto sonreír hoy, me recuerdas tanto a ella – sentí un débil sollozo y al voltear su pequeño cuerpo impacto contra mí. La abrasé mientras acariciaba su cabello – cuando hiciste hoy antes de desearme buen provecho la vi en ti.

Cariño, se que extrañas a tu mama, y estoy más que alagada de que la veas en mí, es un honor ayudarte a elegir que ponerte, es mas, considérame como tu hermana mayor si? – Ella asintió sonriendo – tu eres una niña adorable y estoy segura de que algún día cocinaras con tacones y ropa de diseñador – ambas reímos – estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

Y yo estoy feliz de que salgas con mi hermano, aunque a veces es un tonto lo quiero mucho – me sonrió y yo la correspondí con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

Qué te parece este conjunto? – cambie el tema y le mostré lo que había elegido, me miro un momento antes de asentir.

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba frente a mi casa esperando a Edward, no se había retrasado, yo estaba un poco adelantada. Me había levantado como un rayo y me había duchado lo más rápido posible para después desperdiciar media hora de mi vida frente al armario. Había elegido un pantalón caqui con una camisa manca larga cuello en V azul turquesa y botas blancas. Recogí mi cabello en una cola alta dejando algunos mechones caer por mi rostro y cuello. Y en esos momentos me comía las uñas de la ansiedad. Un claxon me sobresalto. Gire rápidamente encontrándome a mi dios griego sonriendo a través de la ventana antes de bajarse. Se acerco a mi rápidamente y me giro tomándome por la cintura y solo me dio tiempo de pasar mis brazos por su cuello. Me beso y parecieron años desde que me había besado la ultima vez, fue como volver a respirar después de estar bajo el agua.

Hola – dije sonriendo y él lo hizo a medio lado.

Me dirás a donde me piensas llevarme? – pregunto alzando una ceja y yo negué con la cabeza.

Tu solo maneja – lo volví a besar.

Si así me convencerás haré todo lo que digas – reí divertida ante esto y con las manos entrelazadas nos dirigimos al auto. Me abrió la puerta y subí. Después de unos minutos comencé a dar indicaciones hasta llegar al bosque junto a una senda. Le dije que parara y él lo hizo me miro interrogante y yo solo baje del auto, la momento se encontraba frente a mí.

Vamos – dije emocionada mirándolo a los ojos.

A donde? – en su voz se traslucía la frustración.

Sígueme – reí como una niña u comencé a caminar internándome en el bosque. Tomo mi mano y seguimos caminando juntos. Más de una vez me caí gracias a las raíces sobresalientes de los arboles, en un punto se ofreció a llevarme en su espalda, a lo cual obviamente me negué rotundamente, pero cuando me despiste me tomo en brazos y por más que me queje nunca me dejo en el suelo. Pero todo rastro de molestia se evaporo cuando note lo cerca que estábamos de mi lugar especial. Al llegar al claro pareció como si entráramos en otra dimensión. El sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar y los colores en el cielo no hacían más que embellecer la vista.

Este lugar lo encontré hace algunos años. Poco después de mudarme – dije en un susurro. Edward, que estaba prendado a la vista volteo su rostros hacia mí y conecto nuestras miradas – justo después de haber rechazado a cierto chico – ambos sonreímos – quería despejar mi mente y me perdí – me sonroje en ese momento – pero encontré esto – señale con mi cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo – y luego de algún modo logre salir – ambos reímos – ya me puedes bajar? – pregunte alzando la ceja.

Tal vez – sonrió de forma malvada y en ese momento sentí como caía antes de que rápidamente el me volviera a sostener firmemente mientras reía.

Eres un idiota – dije con el corazón acelerado. Entonces me volvió a besar y todos los pensamientos volaron al instante de mi cabeza.

No sentamos juntos viendo en atardecer convertirse en noche sonriéndonos. Abrazados en el pasto, besándonos. Simplemente estando allí. No hacía falta llenar los espacios con palabrerías innecesarias. Solo nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Ya de regreso decidimos romper en silencio.

Te imaginas el shock que va a sufrir el instituto – pregunté pendiente de donde pisaba.

No eh pensado mucho en eso – lo sentí encogerse de hombros – con que tu estés conmigo la verdad no importa mucho – sonreí ante sus palabras – aunque muero por ver el rostro de algunas personas en particular.

Lo mismo digo – bufe – aunque no entiendo, tu porque? Yo tengo a tu legión de fans a quienes restregarles en la cara que eres mío – casi me lo podía imaginar sonriendo – pero a quien me podrías exponer tu? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

No te ves muy claramente cierto? – su voz sonaba seria.

Al parecer no. Pero porque lo dices? – pregunte curiosa.

No tienes ni idea de cuantos mueren por estar contigo. Algunos con intenciones mas oscuras que otras pero… - lo interrumpí.

Algunos con intenciones más oscuras que otras? Hablas enserio? – me gire incrédula casi cayéndome en el proceso. Me tomo rápidamente por la cintura y beso mi frente.

Eres de lo más deseable – dijo cerca de mis labios y sentí el rubor en mis mejillas – y aunque no pueda verte claramente en este momento apostaría lo que fuera que en este momento en tus mejillas esta es rubor que te hace aún más hermosa – no lo deje que siguiera hablando y lo bese.

Eres muy bueno para mi auto estima, sabes? – reímos juntos y retomamos el camino hacia su auto. El trayecto de vuelta se hico mucho más corto que el primero y en menos de lo que nos imaginamos nos encontrábamos frente a mi casa. La patrulla de mi parte estaba allí. Me puse un poco nerviosa pero se paso en cuanto sentí el leve apretón en mi mano.

Mañana te vendré a buscar para ir al instituto juntos – yo asentí.

Hasta mañana – se acerco a mí y me beso suavemente.

Te quiero – sonreí y me mordí el labio.

También te quiero – baje del auto y no deje de sentir su mirada hasta que me encontré dentro de mi casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Escuche las risas de mis padres en la cocina y me dirigí hacia allí.

Hola bells – mi padre se veía radiante.

Hola papa – dije cautelosa.

No te preocupes cariño, ya estoy al tanto y me alegro por ti, cuando lo traes a casa? – sentí el suelo bajo mi mandíbula.

Quien eres y que has hecho con mi padre? – casi grité.

Bells soy el mismos, ya tu madre me dijo lo feliz que eres y eso es lo más importante. Pero si llegara el caso en que el te hiciera daño su trasero tendrá un encuentro con algunas balas y casualmente se desaparecerán algunas de mi escopeta – sonrió.

Ahora si eres tu – dije casi aliviada.

Te dije que hablaría con el – mis padres se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron de forma picara y confidente.

Yo mejor me voy y por favor, no hablen esta noche – Salí lo más pronto posible de la cocina corriendo a mi habitación. Esa noche caí rendida en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada.

**Rosalie POV**

Me sentía nadar entre las suaves sabanas cuando me movieron ligeramente trayéndome dl mundo de los sueños, me queje un poco cuando escuche unas suaves risas. Reconocí al instante a mi madre. Me tape de nuevo completamente pero me volvió a quitar las sabanas.

Son las 2:30 – soltó unas risitas y yo Salí de la cama como un resorte y por poco me caí por lo violento del movimiento entre corriendo al baño.

Porque no me despertaste antes? – grite desde dentro del baño.

Tengo media hora tratando de hacerlo – hablo de vuelta – si tu pecho no se hubiera estado moviendo me hubiera preocupado de que estuvieras muerta – la escuche reír, yo ya me encontraba en la ducha. Me di el baño más rápido de mi vida, me envolví en una toalla y Salí apresurada dirigiéndome al closet, mi mama estaba sentada en mi cama observándome divertida.

Que se supone que me voy a poner – lance al menos 6 camisas y 3 jeans en mi cama descartándolos – ni si quiera se a donde vamos – mire a mi madre de forma suplicante.

Cariño, nunca te había visto así – dijo levantándose y acercándose hacia mí, que estaba poniéndome histérica. Me acaricio el cabello – sabes que todo se ve genial en ti – me sonrió.

Nunca me había sentido así – mis mejillas se tiñeron al momento que escondía mi rostro.

Sabes que eres hermosa – dijo alzándome la barbilla – solo eres principiante en esto del amor - - soltó unas risitas – déjame esto a mi – me guiñó el ojo y yo le sonreí – hoy te veras más hermosa que nunca y con menos maquillaje – rio – lo sorprenderás – simplemente me relaje y lo deje todo en sus manos.

Sin cuestionarle nada me coloque el pantalón de caqui con bolsillos a nivel de las rodillas junto al suéter de lana fina, mangas largas, cuello de tortuga color crema junto con las valerinas del mismo tono crema. Me sentó en la cama u busco mi maquillaje y me hiso cerrar los ojos. La podía sentir trabajando en mi rostro con los ligeros toque por aquí y por allá. Me levanto y me dejo parada cuando me indico que abriera los ojos. Estaba frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo y sonreí a mi imagen, era cierto que me veía mejor que nunca pero lo que de verdad marcaba la diferencia era el brillo inusual de mi mirada. Mire a mi madre a través del espejo antes de que ambas saliéramos de la habitación justo en el momento que el timbre sonaba. Me paralice.

Así que eres el pobre afortunado – escuche hablar a mi padre.

No estoy completamente seguro de que significa eso – escuche la voz de Emmett y mi corazón comenzó a latir aun mas rápido – pero gracias… creo – la estruendosa de mi padre resonó en toda la casa.

Me caes bien muchacho – lo escuche cerrar la puerta – solo espero que sepas cuidar bien de mi princesa, aunque siento más miedo por ti que por ella es mi deber decírtelo – su voz se mostraba algo más amenazante.

Aunque de nuevo no se qué significa eso quiero asegurarle que cuidare a Rosalie, con mi vida si fuese necesario – la voz de Emmett sonaba seria y mi corazón cada vez se hinchaba mas – por eso quiero pedir su permiso para salir con rose – me lleve la mano a mi boca para esconder una exclamación, mi madre no podía sonreír mas. De un momento a otro ya no estaba junto a mí.

Eleazar, espero que no estés molestando a nuestro visitante – mi mama bajaba las escaleras en completa calma como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Nunca, querida – casi podía ver el cambio en el rostro de mi padre al fijar sus ojos en mi madre – este joven aquí viene a pedir nuestro permiso para salir con Rosalie – hubo un silencio hasta que mi madre volvió a hablar.

Es bastante apuesto – mi madre soltó unas risitas – a donde piensas llevar a rose? – pregunto con curiosidad y yo le agradecí mentalmente.

Esperaba poder llevarla a un sitio especial para mí – sonreí ante sus palabras aunque no me revelaban nada.

Bueno… - mi mama dejo las palabras abiertas a su nombre. Como si no lo supiera, pensé.

Emmett – respondió con voz jovial.

Bueno Emmett – sentía la sonrisa en su voz – Rosalie bajara en unos momentos – sentí que ese era mi señal de salida. Me tome unos momentos, respire hondo. Mis manos temblaban y unas risillas nerviosas salieron de mis labios. Me serene lo más que pude y comencé a bajar las escaleras lo más tranquila que pude.

Hola Emmett – dije en cuanto mis ojos se fijaron en los de él y fue como si todo desapareciera, incluso mis padres. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios que él hasta que un carraspeo y unas risillas explotaron nuestra burbuja y enseguida me sonroje.

Mama, papa Emmett y yo ya nos vamos – dije prácticamente arrastrando a Emmett fuera de la casa mientras escuchaba las risas de mis padres.

La traeré temprano, hasta pronto, señor, señora hale – en ese momento fue que se dejo llevar por mí. Llegamos al jeep y Emmett me abrió la puerta ayudándome a subir sosteniéndome de la cintura. Mi corazón volvió a latir sápidamente, le sonreí.

A donde me vas a llevar? – pregunte observándolo y vi como una sonrisa surcar su rostro.

Vamos a los muelles – dijo observándome por el rabillo del ojo. Sin saber que más decir volví mi vista a la ventana hasta que los muelles saltaron a mi vista de forma hermosa. El cielo encapotado dejaba entrever la luz grisácea en que se reflejaba en el en la ligera niebla. La orilla estaba cubierta de espuma. La vista era hermosa, me estremecí levemente. No había nadie a parte de nosotros.

Es… hermoso – dije saliendo del auto – el viento frio corto mis mejillas y me estremecí. Sentí las manos cálidas de Emmett en mis hombros.

Lo es – lo escuche decir.

Ese día fue simplemente mágico. Emmett era dulce, divertido, atento y apasionado. Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban veía sus ojos arder. Caminamos mor la orilla de la playa sin ser tocados por el agua mientas hablábamos de todo y nada. Me abrazo dándome calor y embriagándome con su olor. En un momento me tomo en brazos y me beso como si hubieran pasado años. Le devolví el beso con todas mis fuerzas, el mundo se desvaneció a mí alrededor, lo tome del cuello de su camisa y me apreté más a él. Nos separamos jadeantes pero sonrientes. Luego si darme tiempo de nada me monto en su espalda y volvió a caminar, yo solo podía reír como una niña de 5 años cuando estaba con él.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la arena sobre una manta que había traído, el aire frio nos acariciaba pero estábamos fundidos en un abrazo intercambiando el calor de nuestros cuerpos que apenas y lo notábamos. Solo estábamos él, yo, las gaviotas y el sonido de las olas. El momento era perfecto, casi mágico.

No sé qué has hecho conmigo Rosalie Hale – acaricia suavemente con sus nudillos mi mejilla – pero estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas hecho – unió nuestras frentes y cerré los ojos inundándome de él.

Te quiero Emmett – sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados.

Lo sé – solo pude reír y abrazarlo – que te parece hacer una fogata? – dijo con ojos brillantes, en ese momento me recordó tanto a un niño que me estremecí de ternura.

Lo que quieras – le sonreí.

Espera aquí – en un segundo ya no se encontraba a mi lado, sonreí viendo la luna – 15 minutos después venia con ramas bajo uno de sus brazos y una bolsa grande colgando de su otra mano.

Que traes allí – pregunte con una ceja alzada.

Ya verás – me guiño el ojo y yo sacudí mi cabeza con la misma sonrisa.

Organizó las ramas secar y puso papel en el medio. Saco un encendedor de su bolcillo y poco a poco las llamas encendieron. En calor fu reconfortante. Pero no tanto como sentir el cuerpo de Emmett tras de mi volviendo a la posición que tenía antes, con mi espalda en su pecho y sus piernas a mis costados. Puso en mis piernas la gran bolsa y sonreí al ver lo que era. Era un gran paquete de malvaviscos tamaño jumbo.

Enserio esperas que comamos todo esto? – pregunte alzando mi cabeza hacia atrás para observarlo.

Si – dijo sonriente.

Pesare 3 kilos las que cuando llegamos – me queje.

Seguirás siendo peso pluma – contraataco.

Estaré gorda – alce la ceja.

Lo dudo – se burlo.

Y ya no me querrás – me crucé de brazos.

Ridículo – siguió el.

Se me subirá e azúcar – hice un puchero ya rendida.

No te podría imaginar más dulce, pero será interesante probarte – beso mi cuello y me derretí en sus brazos.

Está bien – bufe aunque por dentro no podía estar más complacida. Con una rama larga incrusto un malvavisco en la punta y lo puso al fuego hasta que se doró. Lo atrajo rápidamente y lo tomo entre sus dedos, se derretía entre ello, lo acerco a mí y ensucio la punta de mi nariz.

Oye – me queje. El sonrió y la besó quitando lo que había quedado. Le sonreí y él lo dirigió a mis labios. La pasta pegajosa y dulce entro en mi boca y luego esta fue sellada por sus labios en un corto y casto beso. Trague y le sonreí de nuevo. Tome un malvavisco de la bolsa y lo lleve a sus labios. Sonrió y mordió justo a la mitad, cuando sintió mis dedos me miro con maldad y apretó un poco más, sin lastimarme – auch – sobre actué.

Sí, claro – rodo lo ojos pero tomo mi mano entre las suyas y beso suavemente allí donde había mordido. Seguimos comiendo de la bolsa hasta llegar a la mitad.

Estoy a reventar – dije tocándome la barriga – lo que hago por ti – lo señale acusatoriamente.

No exageres – se burlo.

Exagerar? Mira – exclame señalando mi abdomen.

Si, lo veo – la malicia chispeo en sus ojos y se mi vino encima dándome un beso en el abdomen haciéndome retorcerme de la risa – quien lo diría, tan sensible? – alzó una ceja interrogante.

Un poco – volvió a besar mi abdomen y me volví a retorcer – esta bien, mucho – me sonroje.

Eres perfecta – lo mire escéptica – para mí – sonreí y lo mire a los ojos, sentí por primera vez que me encontraba en el lugar correcto.

**Alice POV**

La noche en casa de Jasper había sido maravillosa, le había ayudado a jane con su vestuario y habíamos terminado la velada jugando scrabble sentados en el piso, un gran sentimiento de nostalgia me había pegado fuertemente al encontrarme en una escena con la que había soñado tantas veces de niña y era un poco triste que otra familia realizara mi sueño. Jasper me había devuelto a i casa y se había despedido con un dulce beso.

A la mañana siguiente me levante más temprano de lo normal con una emoción haciéndome vibras, estaba exultante de alegría. Hoy iba a ser un día especial. Era como un nuevo comienzo. No más Alice tonta para poder encajar. No más falsas amistades. Hoy iba a ser yo misma. Con mis nuevos amigos y lo más importante, Jasper iba a estar allí para mí. Aun no podía creer todo lo que había cambiado en 3 días. 3 simples días que habían hecho falta para poder unirnos. Estacione mi auto en el aparcamiento del instituto con una sonrisa y baje rápidamente. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver el auto de Jasper a tres puestos del mío y junto a el reconocí el auto de maría. Recordé que Jasper me había dicho que tenía que encontrarse con el entrenador apenas llegar ya que había faltado a una reunión del equipo. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que Emmett no estaba y de seguro se iba a meter en un lio ya que el entrenador del equipo de soccer era el mismo de futbol americano. Emmett. Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo. Camine hacia el gimnasio donde debía estar Jasper impaciente por verlo. Cuando me encontraba cerca de la perta me du cuenta que habían 3 chicas en las puertas viendo por el vidrio hacia adentro. Cuando me iba a anunciar comenzaron a hablar.

Jasper es tan sexy que me cuesta respirar de solo verlo – me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era Alison quien hablaba, una de mis supuestas amigas.

Lo sé, y va a ser mío – fruncí el ceño, era maría. La misma que tantas veces me había repetido lo odioso que era Jasper y quien me había recordado cuanto me odiaba y cuanto debía odiarlo.

Como harás con Alice? Se supone que ellos se odian – pregunto Alison.

Y eso no cambiara mientras yo pueda evitarlo, Alice es una pobre idiota y mientras más lejos se mantenga de mi hombre mejor – la sangre me hervía a fuego lento mientras apretaba los puños.

Es decir, vas enserio tras el – Alison parecía sorprendida.

Claro, es guapo, rico, y es imposible que Alice me lo pueda quitar. Como me quito a los demás – fruncí más el ceño.

Que otros? – Alison pregunto lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Todos – gruño maría – cada chico que me interesaba solo bastaba una mirada a la dulce Alice para que fueran tras ella como perritos, y lo peor es que ella ni siquiera los volteaba a ver, es una maldita mosca muerta – ya había oído suficiente. Puse mi mejor sonrisa e hice como si no hubiese oído nada.

Hola chicas, que hacen aquí? – pregunte con mi tono habitual.

Alice – exclamaron ambas con sorpresa.

Lo mismo te pregunto, que haces aquí tan temprano amiga? – casi vomito a ver su sonrisa falsa y oír su tono meloso.

Ah pues yo tenía que venir a buscar algo – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

En el gimnasio? – Pregunto Alison confusa, yo asentí.

Y qué sería? – maría me miraba curiosa y con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y salió mi Jasper. Sonreí ampliamente. El me devolvió la sonrisa, maría y Alison no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

A mi novio – volví mi atención a ellas.

Novio? – exclamaron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Y quien es el afortunado? – a maría se le notaba el esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa pero cuando iba a hablar Jasper me interrumpió.

Hola amor – ambas giraron la cabeza tan rápido que por un momento pensé que se romperían el cuello. Jazz de acerco a mí y unió nuestros labios mientras yo suspiraba.

Hola – dije en cuanto terminamos de besarnos.

Pero… como… ustedes no se odiaban? – sonreí ampliamente y las mire directamente.

Nunca lo hicimos realmente, pero dudo que lo entiendas – me dirigí expresamente a María – y por cierto, si es imposible que te quite a Jasper, no se te puede quitar lo que no es tuyo, y él es mi hombre – mi tono de voz había cambiado a uno más serio y sin darles tiempo de decir nada me di media vuelta y lleve a Jasper conmigo cuando ya nos encontrábamos bastante lejos Jasper paro abruptamente y me volteo hacia él.

Solo tuyo – fue lo último que escuche antes de que sus labios devoraran los míos en un beso hambriento y lleno de pasión. Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y yo me encontraba aun paso de hiperventilar. Le sonreí y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

La mañana paso rápidamente mientras solo pensaba en Jasper, la sonrisa nunca había abandonado mis labios y cada vez que veía las miradas fulminantes de María o las expresiones de estupefacción de todos cuando me veían con Jasper me daban ganas de largarme en carcajada. Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo y casi corrí a la cafetería, Jasper me había mandamos un mensaje diciendo que se iba a tardar algo así queme fui sola. Abrí las puertas de la cafetería y la recorrí con la mirada. Las porristas, la "zona" deportiva, los intelectuales, y donde solía sentarme yo, las ricas. Sonreí, olvidada en una esquina de la cafetería había una mesa sola, apenas y se veía. Me dirigí directo hacia ella pasando a todos por alto. Me senté y seguí en mis pensamiento hasta que usan manos me sobresaltaron.

Impresionante, cierto? – dijo también recorriendo con la vista la cafetería, me di cuenta de los del equipo de soccer lo miraban fijamente. Jasper se sentó junto a mí y me besó.

Si – sonreí. Voltee hacia la puerta de la cafetería por reflejo y n ese momento entraron Bella y Edward cogidos de la mano. La vi mirar en todas las mesas y sin duda levante mi mano llamándola, me miro sonriente y enseguida se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

Esta mesa siempre estuvo aquí? – pregunto Edward haciendo un gesto caballeroso apartando la silla para Edward. Me parecían una pareja demasiado tierna. Sonreí.

La verdad lo dudo – sonrió bella. La imagen del director Meyer vino a mi mente.

Yo también – apoyo Jasper – han visto a Emmett? Hoy no se presento con el entrenador – la misma pregunta me había hecho yo al no ver su jeep más temprano. Bella negó con la cabeza mientras que Edward asentía.

Lo antes de ir por bella a una de sus clases – alce una ceja y sonreí aun mas – iba de muy mal humor. Olvido ir a hablar con el entrenador por no ir a una reunión o algo así y él lo cito en el campo.

Si, había una reunión el sábado y, por obvias razones – Jasper nos miro sonriendo – no pudimos ir. Yo hable con el esta mañana – me sonrió y recordé el incidente con María y como nos habíamos besado luego. Voltee hacia bella pero algo llamo mi atención por sobre su hombro. Bufé.

Si sus miradas tuvieran laser ya tendrían un agujero en la espalda – rodé los ojos – Parece que sus amigos están celosos – me burle. Los del equipo de baloncesto y de soccer veían a Jasper y Edward como si hubiesen encontrado a sus novias engañándolos.

Mejor que los miren a ellos que a nosotras – el comentario de bella me hizo reír. Las puertas de la cafetería sonaron y por ella entro Rosalie seguida de dos porristas que quedaron perdidas cuando Rosalie siguió directamente hasta nosotras y no se quedo con ellas en su mesa habitual. Llegó hasta nosotros y nos abrazo.

Han visto a Emmett? – bella y yo giramos la cabeza hacia Jasper y Edward.

Bella POV

Me tome mi tiempo al ducharme y puse especial cuidado al lavar mi cabello. Me envolví en la toalla y me dirigí a mi armario. Del fondo de este saque una caja que aun tenia la etiqueta de "felicitaciones" por mi cumpleaños 17, sonreí y la puse sobre mi cama. Me sequé el cabello dejándole sus ondas naturales. Me maquilé con algo de delineador y volví a la cama. De la caja saque un jean oscuro a la cadera y totalmente ajustado. La camisa de seda azul eléctrica entrecruzada, hice un pequeño lazo en mi espalda, sin mangas. Y unos zapatos de un tono más oscuro que la camisa, con una pequeña abertura en el frete dejando entrever algunos dedos. Tacón de 10 cm y un pequeño lazo al frente. Me mire en el espejo y estaba radiante, ruborizada de la emoción, por primera vez veía cosas que nunca había notado. Mi cabello era de un profundo color castaño oscuro al igual que mis ojos que aunque siempre los había visto comunes ahora veía la cremosidad de la que hablaba Edward. Sonreí más. También tenía linda figura, no tan exuberante. Más bien delicada y me gustaba. Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando oí la voz de mi madre.

Cariño, Edward esta aquí – tome mi abrigo y mis cosas y casi corrí escaleras abajo. Me encontré con mi madre hablando cómodamente con él mientras ambos reían – bella, te quedaste corta en tu descripción, Edward es un amor – podría haber jurado que Edward se sonrojaba.

Gracias, Reneé – alce la ceja y el la señalo.

Señora me hace sentí vieja – yo rodé los ojos.

Vamos – dije encaminándome a la salida pero fui interceptada por sus labios.

Buenos días para ti también.

Buenos días – dije sonrojada.

Son tan lindos – el chillido de mi madre me hizo acelerar el paso mientras Edward se veía de lo más divertido.

Me agrada tu madre – dijo una vez dentro del auto.

Aun no la conoces bien – masculle. Ambos nos quedamos callados, yo avergonzada y el divertido.

Me invito a cenar – dijo una vez frente al instituto.

Qué? – casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. El no respondió y se bajo del auto para luego abrir mi puerta. Baje del auto y Edward pareció mirarme por primera vez, me encogí un poco ante el escrutinio.

Estas hermosa, más de lo usual me sonroje y lo próximo que supe fue que tenía sus labios sobre los mío. Nos separamos y comenzamos a caminar juntos sonriéndonos. Cuando entramos al instituto hubo un silencio absoluto seguido por los murmullos de todos. Seguimos nuestro camino y nos despedimos para ir a nuestras clases. Yo entre a matemática y me senté con la mente en otro lugar hasta que toco la campana. Al salir me encontré con Edward esperando por mí para acompañarme a mi siguiente clase, los murmullos persistían y me retuve de rodar los ojos.

Lleguemos a ingles donde nos volvimos a despedir con la promesa por su parte de estar cuando saliera. Al entrar me encontré con Jessica.

Hela bella – dijo con la sonrisa de siempre, hasta ahora nunca me había dado cuenta de lo falsa que se veía.

Hola Jessica – dije de la misma forma.

Se sentó a mi lado y toda la clase estuvo abriendo la oca como si fuera a decir algo antes de callarse. Ya casi finalizando la clase se decidió a habla.

Te ves… bien – dijo algo dudoso.

Me siento bien – dije encogiéndose de hombros. Ella carraspeo un poco.

Si… no sabes lo que escuche en los pasillos – dijo algo cauteloso. Escondí mi sonrisa.

A ver, dime – la incite.

Pues… tu y ed… Cullen – me quedo mirando.

Sí, que pasa con él? – pregunte haciéndome la desentendida, en ese momento sonó la campana.

Ustedes… - llegamos a la puerta y lo vi allí así que sin esperar nada me dirigí hacia él.

Hola de nuevo amor – le sonreí y él me la devolvió. Me gire y observe con gusto la estupefacción seguida por el disgusto en el rostro de Jessica.

Pero… ustedes…? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Ya sabes, del odio al amor solo hay un paso – enlace nuestras manos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería dejando atrás a Jessica. Cuando ya casi llegábamos no aguante mas y solté una gran carcajada.

Eres mala – se burlo Edward.

Yo? Para nada pero de ahora en más que a todas les quede claro de quien eres señorito – dije apuntándolo con un dedo.

Eres posesiva? – parecía gratamente sorprendido.

Ni yo misma lo sabia – dije ahora cabizbaja y ruborizada. Me acerco a él y me abrazo, cuando íbamos a entrar me aferre a su brazo y lo detuve.

Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañado.

No es por nada, pero no me quiero sentar en tu mesa, ya sabes, "la zona deportiva" – me miro con la ceja alzada – no encajo allí, me sentiría incomoda – baje la vista.

Bella mírame – alce mi vista de forma inocente y lo escuche reír, yo tomo el rostro y beso mi nariz – no te hare sentarte allí si no quieres y aunque debamos comer afuera o en el suelo lo haremos, juntos – le sonreí y volví a tomar su mano antes de entrar a la cafetería. Recorrí con la vista cuanto una manita llamo mi atención. En el fondo de la cafetería, en una mesa que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí, se encontraban Alice y Jasper. Sin duda en mis pasos me dirigí hacia ellos con Edward junto a mí. Aprecie las miradas escépticas que mandaban a nuestras manos unidas. También note la mirada del equipo de baloncesto en mi espalda, como también sentía la mirada de mis antiguos compañeros de mesa. Si lo pensaba detenidamente nunca los había considerado amigos, solo compañeros y podía sentir claramente la diferencia entre esa relación y la que ahora tengo con Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie en solo 3 días.

Esta mesa siempre estuvo aquí? – pregunto Edward apartando mi silla para yo sentarme. Le sonreí y me senté. Se sentó junto a mí.

La verdad lo dudo – sonreí yo pensando en el director.

Yo también – me apoyo Jasper – han visto a Emmett? Hoy no se presento con el entrenador – yo negué con la cabeza mientras que Edward asentía.

Lo antes de ir por bella a una de sus clases, iba de muy mal humor. Olvido ir a hablar con el entrenador por no ir a una reunión o algo así y él lo cito en el campo.

Si, había una reunión el sábado y, por obvias razones – nos observo – no pudimos ir. Yo hablé con el esta mañana – le sonrió de forma extraña a Alice, como compartiendo un chiste privado. Alice volteo su vista y miro sobre mi hombro y bufó.

Si sus miradas tuvieran laser ya tendieran un agujero en la espalda – Alice rodo los ojos – Parece que sus amigos están celosos – se burlo. Voltee discretamente y vi como el equipo de soccer y el de básquet observaban alternamente entre Jasper y Edward y sonreí.

Mejor que los miren a ellos que a nosotras – ambas reímos por mi comentario. Ye escucharon las puertas de la cafetería y por acto reflejo voltee, sonreí al ver a Rosalie y casi suelto una carcajada al ver la cara interrogante de victoria y Lauren que se habían quedado en la mesa de las porristas mientras que Rosalie seguía caminando hacia nosotros. Llegó y nos saludo a cada uno con un abrazo.

**Rosalie POV**

Todo había sido perfecto. Culminamos la noche frente a mi puerta donde se despidió de mi con un beso que me dejo viendo estrellas. Y luego desapareció en la negrura de la noche. Mis padres me vieron pasar pero no abrieron la boca, solo sonrieron. Caí rendida esperando con ansias el día siguiente.

Me desperté como siempre y todo lo que había vivido me parecía un sueño y casi temía que lo fuera hasta que a mi teléfono llego un mensaje.

_Todo parece producto de mi imaginación y pero no soy capaz de imaginar algo tan perfecto como los días que estuve contigo mi la sensación de tenerte entre mis brazos. Eres única Rosalie Hale. Hasta pronto._

_-Emmett._

Sonreí y solté un chillido, emocionada. Me bañe y vestí rápidamente. Pantalones ajustados claros, blusa marrón y zapatos de tacón 10 cm beige. Deje mi cabello suelto. Coloque delineador y labial rojo, sonreí a mi reflejo y Salí de la casa. Mis padres ya habían salido a trabajar así que solo me tome un café en el camino.

Aparque frente al instituto y busque entre los auto hasta que di con el enorme jeep de Emmett. Sonreí y emprendí hacia mi primera clase muriéndome por ver a Emmett. Como de costumbre me encontré con todo el grupo de animadoras que me preguntaban por mi ausencia el día anterior. Respondí crípticamente y seguí mi camino. No pude evitar a victoria que se me pego como una lapa y mi humor empeoraba al no encontrar a Emmett en ningún lugar. Irónico que cuando creía odiarlo le lo encontrara en todas partes. Ya había tocado el timbre y me dirigí a la cafetería sin siquiera pretender que prestaba atención a lo que decían victoria y Lauren, que se le había unido. Entramos a la cafetería y recorrí la vista y no lo encontré pero lo que si vi fue una mesa en particular. Camine hacia allí dejando en el camino a victoria y Lauren en la mesa de las porristas. En la última mesa en la esquina de la cafetería estaban Jasper, Alice, bella, y Edward captando la atención de todos al ver que no se mataban entre si y la atención se acrecentó cuando me uní a ellos saludándolos con un efusivo abraso. Me senté junto a ellos sonriendo, mi humor mejoraba y solo necesitaba a Emmett para estar completamente bien. Extrañamente me ponía nerviosa no estar con él.

Han visto a Emmett? – Alice y bella giraron la cabeza hacia Jasper y Edward.

El entrenador lo debe está castigando en el campo por perderse una reunión de equipo el sábado – Jasper rodo los ojos.

Es un tirano – rio Edward – lo más seguro es que lo esté poniendo a corre o a hacer sentadilla – ambos chicos pusieron cara de disgusto y casi con sincronización bella y Alice tomaron sus manos.

Pues más le vale soltarlo pronto si no quiere correr y hacer sentadillas él – dije con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzado, solo me faltaba hacer un puchero para parecer una bebe. La cafetería pronto quedo en silencio pero no preste atención.

No sabes lo adorable que te vez – todos los vellos de mi cuerpo respondieron ante esa voz. Me gire rápidamente y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura. Observe a toda la cafetería esperando mi reacción. Mis oídos se llenaron de exclamaciones cuando nuestros labios se unieron. Sentía como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, todo rastro de tensión me abandono en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos. Lo necesitaba.

Te estaba esperando – dije en sus brazos suspirando.

Lo sé, lo siento – oí su sonrisa en su voz.

Aunque a mí me encantaría ver al entrenador hacer sentadillas – la voz de Edward rompió el ambiente y todos solo pudimos reír.

"_**No juzgues a un libro por su portada" un dicho tan repetido como cierto. Una pequeña sinopsis o un simple vistazo no son suficientes para juzgar. Lo bueno y lo malo se pueden mezclar y no podemos saber que hay detrás de un rostro. Aquella persona a la cual no has dirigido una segunda mirada, puede ser tu alma gemela, la que se viste diferente a ti, se puede convertir en tu mejor amigo, todos tienen secretos, todos ocultan algo, todos somos distintos. Depende de cada quien darse el tiempo para descifrar los acertijos y descubrir que hay allí dentro. Veras que lo que encontraras te puede sorprender."**_

**Porfavor perdónenme por no subir antes. Por supuesto no me había olvidado de ustedes y este capitulo esta liste desde hace ya un mes pero me mude de casa y no tengo internet. Me encuentro en el consultorio de mi padre para porder conectarme al Wi-Fi de la clínica -.- pero todo por ustedes.**

**Ahora si el ultimo capitulo, que les parece? Aun falta el epilogo y ls tengo una sorpresa… ¡HABRA SECUELA!... si, leyeron bien, pienso que merecen secuela por ser tan pacientes conmigo. Solo que será con otros personajes y como pista las dejo….. ¡JANE HALE! **

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado 6 maravillosos años desde que los chicos habían quedado encerrados en el salón de castigos del sexto piso por 3 días. 3 días que le había hecho caer en cuenta dolo mucho que se amaban. 3 días para forjar una amistad de por vida.

Jasper ya había culminado sus estudios de psicología y se encontraba en el primer año de especialización en psicología clínica. También había abierto su consultorio en una la clínica privada que su padre y los de Edward habían comprado. Edward también había culminado sus estudios de medicina y comenzaba su especialización en cardiología. Bella al igual que Edward se encontraba especializándose solo que ella lo haría en pediatría. Emmett había sido aceptado en un importante bufete de abogados gracias a su excelente desempeño. Rosalie había montado su propio taller con ayuda de sus padres. Y Alice culmino sus estudios de diseño y modas, pronto se inauguraría su primera boutique en un pequeño centro comercial de Seattle.

Todos habían seguido con sus relaciones y hasta ese día estaban juntos. Las chicas salían cada vez que podían al igual que los chicos y todos se encontraban viviendo con su respectiva pareja con solo minutos de distancia ya que eran prácticamente vecinos.

Se encontraban de regreso a Forks tomándose unas pequeñas vacaciones. Al llegar fueron llamados por su antiguo director. Y allí en la dirección se sintieron de nuevo como unos chiquillos.

El director Meyer le sonrió orgulloso de todo lo que habían logrado, los saludos cordialmente y los hizo tomar asiento.

Se preguntaran para que los mande a llamar – todos asintieron aun sonriendo aun extrañados.

Hace mucho que no lo veíamos, nos sorprendió – aclaro Emmett aflojándose un poco la corbata gris plomo que encajaba perfectamente con su traje gris un poco más claro y su camisa azul. Había llegado hace poco y no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera de cambiarse.

Lo siento por llamarlos tan repentinamente – se disculpo el directo con la mirada.

No se preocupe, sabemos que debe ser importante – le sonrió bella y todos asintieron, cruzó su piernas cubiertas por un pantalón que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas, era toda una mujer ahora con las caderas un poco más anchas y un poco mas de busto. Tenía una franela vino tinto que se ajustaba a sus curvas con escote en V y de tiro grueso.

Además aun estamos en deuda con usted – le guiño un ojo Alice y el director sonrió. Vestía con una falda color crema sobre las rodillas, ajustada y una franela blanca ajustada y una chaqueta color caqui.

Entonces tomen este favor que les voy a pedir como una manera de retribuirme – todos lo miraron interrogantes.

A que se refiere? – pregunto Edward cauteloso. Vestía una franela de botones manga corta con jean oscuros. El se hacía cambiado antes de dejar Seattle.

Este año se va a organizar un campamento de verano donde irán los chicos voluntariamente. Solo teníamos cupos para 10 alumnos de cada año. Los que les quería pedir era que si podían ser los chaperones del último año – todos lo quedaron mirando con las bocas ligeramente abiertas.

Encargarnos de 10 adolescentes en medio de la nada? – pregunto Rosalie con una ceja alzada, ella vestía pantalones de boca ancha ajustado en los muslo. Su camisa era color salmón, suelta y dejaba al descubierto un hombro.

Nosotros? – volvió a preguntar Jasper señalándolos a todos, el director asintió. Desabotono otro botón de su camisa manga larga color rosa pálido junto con uno pantalones de vestir gris claros.

Por cuánto tiempo seria? – pregunto Alice con una sonrisa.

Comenzaría 10 días después de terminar el año y finalizaría 10 días antes de comenzar el siguiente – todos se miraron entre sí pero antes de que cualquier otro pudiera decir algo Alice hablo.

Lo haremos – todas la vieron con sorpresa y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya todo estaba organizado.

Se les dará un uniforme a cada uno identificándolos como supervisor y una copia a cada uno con los programas a cumplir, solo hay unos pocos obligatorios y los que no lo sean se les dará la libertad de cambiarlos por lo que prefieran – todos, a excepción de Alice, asintieron aun en shock. Los espero dentro de 3 semanas – pero antes de que pudieran moverse la puerta de la dirección se abrió completamente de golpe.

Juro que lo matare – se escucho el grito de una chica. Jasper observo sorprendido que era su hermanita, venia echa una furia y se veía segada por la ira. Ni siquiera noto que Jasper se encontraba allí.

Eso si yo no lo hago antes – se escuchó la voz de un chico y por la puerta apareció uno alto, con el cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules con motas verdes y marrones. Su apuesto rostro se veía contraído por la mueca en su rostro.

No lo soporto – volvió a exclamar jane.

Tú no eres muy fácil querida mía – respondió sarcástico. Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper veían la escena frente a ellos sorprendidos a la vez que divertidos. El director suspiró como si estuviera cansado.

Que paso ahora? –Jasper no paso por alto el _ahora._

El es un maldito mujeriego – escupió jane y el director alzo una ceja hacia el joven.

Alec..? – Alec rodo los ojos.

Y desde cuando eso te debería interesar a ti? – pareció burlón.

Desde que casualmente cada chica con la que salgo termina irremediablemente enamorada de ti – lo fulmino con la mirada.

Y qué culpa tengo que tener yo en eso – sonrió.

Que dudo que sea algún hechizo, en todo caso sería una maldición. Lo haces a propósito – se giro hacia él y el a imito quedando frete a frente.

Ya alucinas Hale – ella lo fulmino con la mirada acercándose un paso a él alzando la cabeza ya que le ganaba bastante en altura.

Eres un idiota – le gruño.

Tus eres una prepotente engreída – se acerco también.

Inmaduro – se acerco más.

Lo prefiero antes que ser de hielo – también dio otro paso y quedaron a un palmo de distancio echando chispas con los ojos.

No sabes cuánto deseo golpearte – apretó sus puños.

Probablemente te terminarías haciendo daño tu misma – Alec alzó una ceja.

Te detesto –apretó la mandíbula.

Después de el agua que lanzaste sobre mi incluyendo el envase, créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo – En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que su cabello estaba húmedo al igual que su camisa.

Te lo merecías – dijo jane.

Según quien? – le espeto él.

Según yo – alzo un poco más la barbilla.

Tu eres imposible – Alec alzo las manos al aire y salió de la dirección por donde jane lo siguió cerrando con un portazo. Todos dentro quedaron pasmados.

Que fue eso? – pregunto Jasper en shock.

Tu hermana – respondió Alice.

Y Alec Brighton – suspiro el director – vienen a la dirección discutiendo por lo menos 3 veces a la semana – los miro significativamente y no pudieron evitar recordar su época de peleas.

Nunca había visto a jane así – Edward se veía sorprendido, casi no podía creer que esa chica fuera la misma callada y dulce hermana de Jasper.

Por lo general es una chica tranquila. Hasta que la provocan. Pero solo Alec puede sacar a esa jane – dijo el director suspirando – le sugiero que se preparen – Le sonrió y ello lo vieron con una ceja alzada.

Por qué? – cuestiono bella cautelosa.

Ellos son parte de su grupo – todo quedaron de nuevo callados pero la mirada del director les decía que había mucho más para lo que debían estar preparados.

**Ahora si esta historia llega a su fin y le da la entrada a la secuela.**

**Se llamara Campamento catástrofe y prometo el doble de diversión.**

**Que les parece?**


	14. NA

Hola mis amadas y adoradas lectoras. Lamento si las entusiasme y pensaron que era un capitulo o algo así u.u

La verdad es que un comunicado. Me eh dado cuenta que muchas ya están buscando la secuela de esta historia ¡AUN NO SE AH PUBLICADO!

Ya tengo el primer capitulo pero NO lo publicare aun. Y es por su estabilidad mental.

No tengo internet en mi casa y seria una maldad de mi parte publicar un capitulo haciéndolas esperar por meses si es posible. Soy una amante de los fics y se la frustración que se siente. Por eso en cuanto me instalen el internet comenzare la publicación de la secuela y si les interesa de otras historias que eh querido publicar.

Espero que entiendan y no se molesten.

PD: no se me ah dado la oportunidad de agradecer a todas aquellas lectoras que me han acompañado desde el principio y las que eh conseguido a lo largo del camino así que ¡GRACIAS!

Nos vemos en otras historias ;D

Besos.

Fefy. Tephiy. Steph. O como sea que me quieran llamar.


End file.
